Playing Cops and Vloggers de LyricalKris - Traduction
by Isno et Zveka
Summary: Alors tu attends ton tour pour avoir un café, réfléchissant à tes affaires, quand un flic sexy et avec des tatouages entre dans ta vie...
1. Chapitre 1

.

Twilight appartient à S. Meyer

 **PLAYING COPS AND VLOGGERS**

de LyricalKris

…

Alors tu attends ton tour pour avoir un café, réfléchissant à tes affaires, quand un flic sexy avec des tatouages entre dans ta vie. Et bientôt tu as un petit-ami sexy, nerd et flic qui chamboule ton univers. Les flics ne peuvent pas apparaître sur les réseaux sociaux, vous saviez cela? Bella non. Et ça va être un défi, considérant qu'elle gagne sa vie en tant que vloggeuse* qui étale toute sa vie sur le net.

…

Complète en 20 chapitres

Rien ne nous appartient sauf la traduction

* * *

s/11841147/11/Playing-Cops-and-Vloggers

…

Jouer aux flics et aux vloggeurs

...

 **CHAPITRE 1**

C'était sacrément tôt.

Bella préférait considérer la période entre quatre et cinq heures et demie du matin comme un paradoxe. Elle refusait généralement de reconnaître son existence à moins qu'elle ne soit pas encore couchée. Et ce n'était certainement pas les chiffres qu'elle aimait voir sur son réveil. Jamais.

Elle resserra son pull autour d'elle, luttant contre le froid du matin alors qu'elle déambulait dans la rue. Elle fouilla dans sa poche et en sortit son téléphone. Cela lui prit une minute pour se concentrer. Elle n'avait qu'à se réveiller suffisamment pour faire un petit truc rapide. En vérifiant son image sur l'écran, elle ajusta ses lunettes, écarta les cheveux de devant ses yeux et appuya sur le bouton pour filmer.

 _"Vous voyez ça?"_ Elle pointa son téléphone vers le ciel avant de le retourner vers elle. _"Il fait encore nuit, on peut dire que c'est la nuit. Pourquoi Bella? Pourquoi es-tu réveillée, prête - et j'utilise ce mot à la légère - pour affronter une journée entière avant que le soleil ne se soit donné la peine de se bouger dans le ciel? Parce que je suis une nerd._

 _Et pas seulement une nerd mais une méga-nerd. Et cette tendance entre en conflit avec mon désir ardent d'être blottie comme un chat dans mon lit confortable avec mon putain de matelas en mousse à mémoire de forme sous ma couette de la carte du Maraudeur avec mon chiot tout doux en fourrure à côté de moi."_

Elle soupira, regardant la caméra avec une expression de profond désarroi. _"Ma nerditude fait que je suis bien trop habituée à ces quatre ou cinq heures du matin que j'ai jamais voulu être. Mais pourquoi Bella? Qu'a ton plaisir et ta fascination pour la culture nerd à voir avec le fait de te lever si tôt? N'es-tu pas, en tant que nerd, plus susceptible de te coucher tard car tu serais allée à une première à minuit ou que tu regardais des X-files sur un coup de tête?_

 _Non. En un simple mot. Convention. Il est temps pour une nouvelle convention. Et je suis super excitée,"_ dit-elle. _"Non, c'est vrai. Je le suis."_ Elle s'arrêta sur le trottoir en bâillant. _"Vous savez maintenant ce qu'il faut pour activer le Bella-bot."_

Elle tourna son téléphone pour faire face au magasin devant lequel elle se trouvait en faisant _ta-dam_. Puis se filma à nouveau. _"Il est temps de donner un peu d'argent aux dieux du café. Je serai de retour quand le café réparateur m'aura rendu figure humaine."_

Elle éteignit la vidéo, fourra son téléphone dans sa poche et se laissa revenir en pilote automatique. Elle avait épuisé son énergie cérébrale jusqu'à l'heure plus raisonnable de huit heures du matin et cela la motiva.

Putain de conventions. Et putain de gens qui pensaient encore que les nerds vivent dans le sous-sol, chez leur mère et se réveillent à une heure de l'après midi pour tomber dans leur canapé et jouer à des jeux vidéo. Etre ici était l'antithèse de la paresse.

La liste de ce qu'elle avait à faire pendant cette journée promettait d'être longue et quand la première fut finie, Bella posa son lourd sac par terre. Elle l'ouvrit et fouilla pour s'assurer – pour la énième fois - qu'elle y avait tout ce dont elle aurait besoin, portable, articles à signer, chargeurs de toutes sortes, Kindle, amplificateur de signal, téléphone et son chargeur. Et en tant que professionnelle elle était prête à tout ce que cette journée de convention lui infligerait. Pas de cosplay* cette fois-ci donc ça lui faisait une chose de moins à penser.

Maintenant son seul et unique objectif était son café. Pas une boisson fantaisiste qui ne contenait qu'une goutte d'expresso et qui se faisait passer pour un café. Du café. Un grand café avec deux pompes de noisettes.

"Un vrai café," marmonna Bella et hocha la tête. Elle pourrait ajouter la crème et le sucre elle-même.

"Tu as dit quelque chose?"

Bella sursauta, surprise par la voix désincarnée plus proche d'elle que ne le permettait une conversation en arrière-plan. Elle tourna la tête.

Oh! Non pas une voix désincarnée! La voix était très incarnée. C'était un beau corps. Au moins un beau torse. Le torse d'un mec. Musclé. Le genre de courbes qui est très agréable sous les mains. Elle regarda plus haut.

"Waouh," fit-elle.

Quoi? C'était _tôt._ Et ses yeux étaient verts. Jade et vifs. Et elle cligna des yeux en le voyant, ses lèvres se soulevèrent aux coins, attirant son attention par là. Lèvres pleines. Un peu gercées mais…

Il se racla la gorge. Elle cligna des yeux et retourna à son regard. "Quoi?" dit-elle. Son cerveau ne voulait pas encore fonctionner.

Bien. Fixer quelqu'un n'était pas un comportement acceptable en société. Elle savait cela.

 _Putain. Tout ce qui n'est ni un meurtre ni une agression est un comportement socialement acceptable à cinq heures du matin, alors que ça fait déjà une heure que je suis debout._

Elle cligna des yeux à nouveau vers Monsieur Beaux Yeux. "Quoi?"

Il rigola. "Tu as besoin d'un café."

Elle regarda alentour vérifiant qu'elle n'était pas quelque part où elle n'aurait pas dû être. "J'ai entendu dire qu'ils en vendaient ici."

"Tu dois avoir pris quelque chose."

En parlant il se frotta la nuque en tirant sur le col de sa chemise.

Bella haleta. "Non, pas moyen. Est-ce un tatouage de _Star Wars_?"

Elle se figea, mortifiée. Il y avait tellement à redire dans cette simple phrase. Tout d'abord, elle savait que la plupart, sinon tous les gens de Starbucks à cette heure impie de la matinée allaient probablement à la convention. Bien sûr que c'était un tatouage _Star Wars_. Ce n'était pas comme si les tatouages de nerds allaient manquer dans le coin.

Deuxièmement, et bien pire, le fait que Bella ait tiré sur le col de chemise de ce total étranger pour exposer son encre. Son cerveau endormi avait été deux secondes trop lent pour pouvoir lui rappeler que ce n'était pas un comportement acceptable.

"Désolée," dit-elle en gloussant nerveusement, en retirant sa main comme si elle s'était brûlée. Puis elle gémit, réalisant pour la première fois que la chemise du gars était bleu foncé et ornée de boutons et d'insignes familiers.

C'était un flic. "Je suis désolé, monsieur. Je veux dire officier. Je veux dire monsieur." Elle tapa sur sa plaque d'identification. "Officier Cullen." Réalisant qu'elle tapotait encore, elle glissa ses mains sous ses bras et le fixa du regard.

"C'est comme ça que les gens sont jetés en prison pour avoir agressé un officier, n'est-ce pas?"

Il haussa les deux sourcils, les lèvres contractées mais ne répondit pas. Bella, joues flamboyantes, se força à se retourner pour regarder devant elle "D'accord. Je me tais maintenant."

Elle entendit un bruissement et jura qu'elle pouvait sentir la chaleur d'un corps proche du sien. "C'est, en fait, un tatouage Star Wars," dit-il, sa voix, douce et grondante près de son oreille, faisant descendre un frisson délicieux le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

Bella se retourna et fut à nouveau foudroyée. Mon Dieu, il avait un beau visage. Ses yeux semblaient plus sombres à présent, dansant, taquinant, bien plus éveillés qu'elle ne l'était. Son sourire était plein de malice. Elle se lécha les lèvres.

"Suivant?"

Se souvenant soudain qu'ils n'étaient pas les deux seules personnes sur la planète, Bella avança en vacillant.

Elle essaya de se souvenir de ce qu'elle faisait. Bon sang, elle avait besoin de café.

Oh, c'est vrai. Café.

"Café Venti. Deux pompes de noisette," récita-t-elle.

"De la place pour de la crème?"

"Non." Si elle les laissait faire ils laissaient toujours trop de place pour la crème. Bella avait besoin de tout le café qu'elle pourrait avoir.

La serveuse scanna son application pour le paiement et Bella se mit sur le côté. "Merde," dit-elle dans un souffle, réalisant qu'elle n'avait rien préparé. Elle nota que l'officier Regard Langoureux la regardait avec perplexité alors qu'il s'avançait pour passer sa commande. "Il faut que je lui donne un meilleur pourboire que l'application me le permet," expliqua-t-elle, bien que personne ne le lui demande. Elle mit finalement la main sur son portefeuille.

"Ils méritent de l'argent pour supporter les commandes des gens pour des cafés névrosés si tôt le matin. Les gens sont des connards."

Il arqua un sourcil, ses yeux sur elle alors même qu'il passait commande à la barista. "Thé trente passion, trois pompes de sirop classique et du jus de pomme à la place de l'eau."

Les joues de Bella flamboyaient. Elle serra les lèvres, ne sachant plus quoi dire après avoir mis les pieds dans le plat même si elle était mieux réveillée - elle mit un billet de cinq dollars dans le pot à pourboires de la serveuse, prit le café qu'elle lui offrait et se précipita sur le côté.

Elle essaya de se concentrer sur la préparation de son café, se lamentant une fois de plus sur le pourquoi de l'enfer elle devait être debout si tôt. Pourquoi n'avaient-ils pas pu vendre des places pour la Convention comme des billets de concert? Elle aurait préféré payer un prix exorbitant plutôt que de s'humilier de la sorte parce qu'elle avait dû se lever à l'aube.

Une silhouette s'appuya contre le mur, face à Bella. C'était le flic qui attendait son horrible commande.

Ouais, elle s'en fichait qu'il soit sexy. Cette commande lui aurait donné envie de le frapper si elle était serveuse. C'est pour ça qu'elle donnait de bons pourboires. La fille avait tout géré comme une championne.

Le flic la regardait aussi. Elle pouvait sentir ses yeux sur elle et ne put s'empêcher de lever les siens. Son sourire maintenant était tordu et cela lui donnait d'agréables picotements. "J'en ai d'autres, tu sais."

Elle leva la tête, en poussant ses lunettes sur le nez. "Quoi?"

"Tatouages." Il se poussa du mur, réduisant la faible distance qui les séparait sous prétexte de faire de la place à une autre personne. "J'en ai d'autres."

Bella remuait son café, essayant d'assimiler ce qu'il venait de dire. Elle jeta un regard furtif au flic. "Tu sais, si je te demande où sont les autres et si tu m'arrêtes pour harcèlement, ce serait un piège."

Il rit. "Rien ne t'échappe."

"Je suis douée pour ce genre de choses," dit-elle, en remettant le couvercle de son café en place.

Il baissa la tête pour lui parler de nouveau dans l'oreille et elle sentit sa voix comme une vibration sur la peau. "Je te le dirais bien… mais ils sont aux endroits qu'on ne montre qu'au troisième rendez-vous." Il recula, ses yeux sur les siens.

Son cœur rata un battement. Il lui fallut beaucoup de volonté pour ne pas tiquer. "Selon la théorie populaire, pour obtenir un troisième rendez-vous, il faut d'abord en avoir eu un premier..."

Premier, premier? _C'est quoi ce bordel, Bella_!

Il se tourna brièvement vers le comptoir pour aller chercher sa boisson et se retourna en souriant à Bella. "Tu es libre ce soir?"

Il était tout à fait possible qu'elle ne le soit pas - la convention se terminant rarement lorsque les portes se fermaient pour la journée mais à ce moment-là, elle s'en fichait. "Je pense que je peux arranger ça." Elle se baissa, ouvrant la poche avant de son sac et en sortit une paire de feutres.

Le flic gloussa. "Toujours prête."

Elle inclina la tête pour pouvoir le regarder par dessus ses lunettes. "C'est pour les autographes. Tu sais qu'il y a des gens célèbres là-bas, n'est-ce pas?" Elle fit un geste vague vers le centre des congrès.

Il se pencha vers elle, le bout de ses doigts touchant ses côtes pendant qu'il parlait. "Je peux avoir _ton_ autographe?"

Putain, ses tétons étaient durs. Elle dut ravaler un gémissement. Ses yeux toujours fixés sur lui, elle tendit la main et prit son gobelet, heureuse qu'il soit glacé au toucher. Elle lâcha son regard assez longtemps pour gribouiller _Jedi Bella Swan_ sur son gobelet puis son numéro.

"Que la Force soit avec toi!" dit-elle, en le lui rendant.

Et puis elle se tira de là.

Une fois à l'extérieur, quand l'air froid eut refroidi sa peau surchauffée et qu'elle put penser aussi clairement que possible à cinq heures quinze du matin, elle sortit son téléphone de sa poche. Elle avait un texto d'un numéro inconnu.

 _Officier Padawan Edward Cullen, au fait. Enchanté, Bella Swan._

Bella poussa un petit cri et regarda rapidement autour d'elle pour voir si quelqu'un l'avait entendue. Elle prit sont téléphone et appuya sur bouton 'Filmer'. _"Les gars, j'ai trouvé quelque chose de bien mieux que du café pour me réveiller ce matin!"_

...

*Vloggueuse : you tubeuse si vous préférez

*Nerd .. intello, crack en informatique, qui vit dans son monde

*Cosplay : mot composé des mots anglais 'costume' et 'play' (jouer), est un loisir qui consiste à se costumer (dans tous les détails) comme les personnages de mangas, de bd, films, séries ou jeux vidéo etc..

*Star Wars : univers de fantasy et de science fiction crée par G. Lucas à partir de 1977.


	2. Chapitre 2

Playing Cops & Vloggeurs - LyricalKris

…

 **CHAPITRE 2**

…

"Pourquoi, pourquoi, pourquoi ai-je pensé que c'était une bonne idée?" grommela Bella pour elle-même, en se dépêchant dans le hall de l'hôtel. La porte de l'ascenseur était ouverte. Elle courut et dérapa à l'intérieur, en se rattrapant à la rambarde. Elle souffla, rencontrant le regard de l'un des employés de l'hôtel dans le miroir de l'ascenseur.

Elle se retourna et essaya de sourire. "Les beaux mecs – ou les jolies filles – font faire des choses folles à tout le monde, non?"

L'homme fit un sourire pincé et hocha la tête en appuyant subrepticement sur le numéro d'un étage. "Passez une agréable soirée, madame," dit-il en sortant de l'ascenseur.

Dès que les portes se furent refermées, Bella lui tira la langue. "C'est la période des conventions. Et si je suis la seule chose bizarre que tu aies vue mec, alors tu vas être servi."

Finalement la porte s'ouvrit à son étage. Elle en sortit, vérifiant à nouveau son téléphone, comme si le temps avait pu revenir en arrière les dix dernières minutes au lieu d'avancer. Pas la moindre chance.

Une fois dans la chambre, Bella alla directement au placard. Elle soupira. Son vrai placard était chez elle, à quarante-cinq minutes environ mais comme toute participante à des conventions chevronnée elle avait amené quelques pièces mignonnes pour aller à un rendez-vous. Elle les sortit, vérifia qu'elles n'étaient pas décousues ou déchirées ou autre. Elle les suspendit à la tringle de rideau de la fenêtre.

Elle s'accorda quelques secondes pour arranger la chambre puis elle sortit son ordinateur portable.

 _"Salut les gens!"_ dit-elle, en faisant face à la caméra. _"Urgence sur le vlog. J'ai désespérément besoin de votre aide."_

Elle prit une expression paniquée qui n'était qu'à moitié feinte.

 _"Je veux juste vous faire remarquer que l'urgence implique qu'il n'y a pas de montage, d'accord? D'accord."_

 _"En premier une confession. Je sais que vous espériez que je sois à fond à cette convention et j'ai d'ailleurs fait du bon travail pour vous, je le jure. Vous aurez une belle vidéo montée juste comme je l'avais prévu. Ce sera génial."_

Elle agita sa main.

 _"Mais voilà. J'ai rencontré un gars…"_

Elle ne put garder un visage impassible à cette nouvelle.

 _"Oh mon dieu. C'était tellement dramatique. Mais c'est vrai. J'ai un rendez-vous. J'ai - un - rendez-vous…"_

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à l'heure et poussa un cri.

 _"Merde. Une heure. Je dois partir d'ici une heure. Zut. D'accord. Je vais prendre une douche et il faut que vous preniez la décision pour moi. Vous savez que je n'y connais pas grand-chose en histoire de filles et Alice n'est pas là alors… c'est à vous de décider."_

Elle bougea l'ordi pour avoir les vêtements au centre de l'image.

 _"Comme vous pouvez le voir il n'y a pas de raison de cacher ce que je suis. Nous avons donc en A) Bucky Barnes, la robe inspirée par le soldat de l'hiver. Mignonne mais somme toute classique. Du nerd subtil._

 _"Choix B) la robe Wookie. Mignonne et velue. J'aime cette robe._

 _Choix C) éclectique de Star Wars. Intelligente, Simple, Mignonne comme l'enfer. Le AT-AT. N'est-ce pas merveilleux?* D'accord, alors faites de votre mieux. Votez dans les commentaires. Je saute dans la douche."_

Elle téléchargea la vidéo sur sa chaîne Youtube et n'attendit pas de voir ce qu'il se passait. Elle sauta dans la douche. Se lava, se rasa les jambes à une vitesse déconseillée et sauta, à l'extérieur cette fois.

Enveloppée dans une serviette, elle fit un décompte rapide. Parce qu'elle savait que ses disciples la crucifieraient si elle ne le faisait pas. Puis une vidéo rapide.

 _"Hé je suis de retour. Principalement nue. Scandaleuse. Les C) l'emportent." Elle rit. "Oui vous avez raison les gars. B) est une sorte de robe pour le troisième rendez-vous. La fourrure incite aux caresses. C'est vrai qu'il est sexy mais il va falloir qu'il le mérite. Merci pour votre aide. Le vrai post sera pour demain. Juré!"_

Bella mit en ligne et attrapa la robe – une robe noire avec une petite fille avec un AT-AT, véhicule de transport de Star Wars tenu en laisse – puis se dépêcha de retourner dans la salle de bain.

Trente minutes plus tard elle était habillée. Ses cheveux attachés en chignon et maintenus par deux épingles en forme de sabre laser. Elle tourna sur elle-même pour essayer de voir du mieux possible si tout allait bien. "Euh il y a une raison que je ne fasse pas ça plus souvent," marmonna-t-elle pour elle-même.

En général elle n'était pas fan des rendez-vous. Ça revenait juste à démontrer que rien de bon ne pouvait arriver entre quatre et six heures du matin. Enfer pourquoi avait-elle fait une exception pour ce type? Ça lui avait semblé tellement naturel de lui dire oui, elle n'y avait même pas réfléchi.

Oh bon. C'était trop tard maintenant. Elle pourrait s'en vouloir demain… d'avoir perdu son temps. Enfer qui pensait-elle tromper? Elle en aurait sûrement perdu en prenant des verres avec ces compagnons de convention. Le bon côté? Elle n'aurait pas besoin de se contrôler avant de se jeter sur une célébrité mineure ou un camarade vloggeur.

Elle sursauta quand son téléphone fit la sonnerie qu'elle avait choisie pour Edward. Son cœur s'emballa. Elle essuya ses paumes à sa robe et se regarda dans le miroir. "Tu parles à tout un tas de gens chaque jour. Tu peux bien gérer un flic."

Elle se redressa et descendit dans le hall.

Il attendait garé sur le passage, appuyé contre une Volvo argentée. Ses bras étaient croisés, sa tête inclinée. Ses cheveux – propres et bien coiffés ce matin avaient maintenant l'air soigneusement ébouriffés. Il la regarda et le pas de Bella vacilla.

Vert, faiblesse des genoux. Juste… waouh!

Elle ne pensa pas que ça c'était remarqué. Au moins il n'avait pas souri. Ses yeux la scrutèrent. Sa bouche se souleva en coin et il passa son pouce sur sa lèvre inférieure en quittant l'appui de la voiture.

"C'est une bonne chose que tu n'aies pas mis longtemps," dit Edward. Ils étaient sur le point d'appeler les flics parce que je bloquai le passage…"

On devait être deux à pouvoir jouer à ce jeu des sourires tordus. Bella inclina la tête. "C'est con ça!"

Il ouvrit la portière passager. "Alors quittons cet endroit, pouvons-nous?"

"Oh si tu insistes!"

"Cette robe est adorable," dit Edward quand il monta dans la voiture. Il s'inséra dans le trafic.

"Oh adorable, d'accord. Je le prends pour ce que c'est," dit-elle, en plaisantant. "Alors où allons-nous?"

"Pas prendre un café, je te dis ça au moins." Il risqua un regard vers elle. "Je sais ce que tu penses de mes habitudes de café."

"D'abord tu n'as pas commandé de café. Tu as commandé une abomination. Mais je viens avec toi car je suis courageuse."

Elle pinça les lèvres, regrettant immédiatement ce qu'elle venait de dire mais ça fit rire Edward. "Alors courageuse… juste parce que tu es si sérieuse avec ton café, deux pompes de noisette… c'est ton côté sauvage, hein!"

"Hé, je ne fais pas la prude quand il s'agit de café, je sais faire comme si de rien n'était, mais trop c'est trop. Tu peux passer une commande spéciale mais tu dois faire en sorte que personne ne veuille te tuer."

"Oh, alors c'est un talent que tu as?"

"Tu veux savoir ce que je commande au bar à café quand je n'ai pas besoin d'un bon café pour me réveiller?"

"Un café glacé avec trois pompes de noisette?" demanda-t-il, d'un air innocent.

"Ha. Non. Je prends une grande boisson froide, moitié hibiscus, moitié citron vert frais." Elle agita sa main. "Tu vois? Facile. Simple. Délicieux."

"Tu sais vraiment comment faire la fête." Edward tapa sur le volant en se retournant. "Nous n'allons pas loin…"

Bella haleta en regardant par la vitre. "C'est le _Last Bookstore_ *?"

"Ouais."

Elle se tourna vers lui. "Oh mec. Je suis désolée. Est-ce qu'on peut s'y arrêter? S'il te plait? J'ai vu cet endroit sur Tumblr et j'ai toujours voulu y aller. C'est stupide. Je vis dans le comté d'Orange. Ce n'est pas comme si c'était loin mais je n'y suis jamais allée."

"Bien sûr nous pouvons y aller. Je n'y suis jamais allé non plus."

Il s'arrêta sur un parking pas très loin. "Je suis désolée," dit Bella une fois qu'ils furent dehors. "C'est probablement odieux d'interrompre ce que tu avais prévu. J'aurai dû probablement te prévenir que je ne sais pas me comporter pendant un rendez-vous."

"Je ne pense pas qu'il y ait de règles," déclara Edward. Il avait l'air amusé. "Mais pour être honnête, je ne le saurai pas non plus. Je ne sors pas très souvent. Toute cette situation c'est comme si un aveugle en conduisait un autre."

"Tu n'as pas de rendez-vous?" Bella ne put effacer la note d'incrédulité dans sa question.

"Les rendez-vous c'est du genre ennuyeux. C'est étrange quand tu y penses. Tu choisis une personne, une sur sept milliards et la sors pour la tester. Je ne le dis pas grossièrement."

"Non, je comprends." Elle leva les yeux vers lui. "Tu choisis un débile au hasard dans un café. Quelqu'un qui t'embête à propos de ta commande de café, fout en l'air tes projets et ne vit même pas à Los Angeles."

Il sourit et se pencha vers elle. "Le dernier m'a déstabilisé. Je ne vais pas te mentir. Et c'était tellement évident quand j'y ai réfléchi pendant cinq secondes. La plupart des personnes qui étaient présentes allaient à la convention. Bien sûr tu n'étais pas d'ici." Il haussa les épaules. "Mais le comté d'Orange ce n'est pas si mauvais."

"Oh bon. Je suis contente, d'être arrivée si loin."

Il passa devant elle pour lui ouvrir la porte de la librairie. Ses yeux étaient doux, son sourire toujours sexy. "Donc comme tu le sais grâce à ma commande au café ce matin, je ne suis pas un grand fan des règles. Et je pense que tu verras que j'apprends vite. Les modifications apportées à ce qui a été prévu ne sont pas une mauvaise chose."

"Spécialement quand il s'agit d'une librairie," dit Bella, l'excitation prenant le dessus. Elle regarda à l'intérieur, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. "Waouh c'est immense!"

Les sacs furent vérifiés à l'entrée du magasin et une fois à l'intérieur Bella dut se contrôler pour ne pas sauter de joie. Elle essaya de paraître cool mais l'endroit était formidable. C'était un endroit grand, un entrepôt rempli de livres. Elle se pencha et découvrit une énorme œuvre d'art faite de livres accrochée au mur. "Waouh!"

Elle pivota sur elle-même et sursauta quand elle se retrouva face à face avec Edward. Ses joues rougirent. Elle avait oublié qu'elle était supposée l'impressionner ou quoi que ce soit que les gens fassent pendant leur rendez-vous. "Désolée. Juste… des livres."

Il semblait plus séduit qu'autre chose mais c'était peut-être une idée qu'elle se faisait. Il tendit la main et ses doigts effleurèrent son bras. "C'est un endroit plutôt cool."

C'était un de ces moments étranges. Leurs yeux se croisèrent et c'était comme si quelqu'un avait mis un aimant dans le ventre de Bella. Elle vacilla, prise dans son regard. Le temps ralentit.

Quelqu'un les frôla, brisant le moment. Bella se débrouilla pour cacher le fait qu'elle rougissait de plus en plus, en prenant son téléphone. Elle lui fit un sourire penaud. "Tu sais qu'un milliard de personnes ont pris ça en photo. J'ai vu cette photo." Elle pointa son téléphone vers le mur et prit l'œuvre d'art en photo. "Mais celle-ci est à moi."

Ils flânèrent, parlant de leurs livres préférés et se retrouvèrent au deuxième étage. "Oh, la voilà!" dit Bella, ravie. "C'est la pièce que je voulais voir."

Le dernier étage était aménagé comme un petit labyrinthe. Il y avait un mur de livres avec un trou dedans, un coin connu pour prendre des photos et juste derrière, il y avait un tunnel fait de livres. Elle donna son téléphone à Edward. "Ça te dérange?"

"Bien sûr que non."

Bella posa dans le trou des livres, déployant les mains de part et d'autre comme si elle essayait de sortir du labyrinthe.

"Bien, bien," dit Edward, en prenant la photo. "Maintenant comme un portrait victorien."

Jouant le jeu, Bella posa comme si le trou était un cadre, mains croisées et souriant paisiblement.

"Génial. Prends une pose sexy," dit Edward en prenant une autre photo.

Tout en parlant il se rapprochait d'elle pour faire de meilleures photos, jusqu'à ce qu'il se penche contre l'autre côté du mur de livre. Bella était toute rouge, elle riait. Elle se pencha en avant, la tête par le trou mais ce qu'elle était sur le point de dire s'envola quand il inclina sa tête et l'embrassa.

Bella ne saisit pas ce qu'il se passa avant qu'Edward ne rompe le baiser, prenant un peu de recul.

"Désolé," dit-il, à bout de souffle. "C'était... Tu es adorable. Et belle."

Bella cligna des yeux, se demandant vaguement s'il était possible de se sentir défoncée en un instant. C'est ainsi qu'elle se sentait. Son cerveau était dans un nuage flou. Elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce qu'il disait.

Son corps savait quoi faire. Elle tendit la main à travers le trou, saisit sa chemise et tira pour qu'il se baisse. En se mettant sur la pointe des pieds, elle l'embrassa. Un bon baiser. Elle sentit la vibration de son soupir sur ses lèvres.

Ça ne dura pas longtemps. Elle se redressa en le regardant. Elle savait que ses yeux étaient probablement écarquillés mais elle était figée dans son regard, incertaine de ce qu'il venait de se passer. C'était comme avoir été frappé par un train de marchandises qui avait explosé en un nuage de paillettes.

Il gloussa. "Comment se fait-il que tu tires sur les chemises des gens? C'est une mauvaise habitude."

Bella, réalisant qu'elle avait encore sa chemise dans son poing, le laissa partir et recula. "Merde. Désolée."

"Ça ne me dérange pas d'être malmené," dit-il, avec un clin d'œil.

Elle alla le rejoindre et dut s'empêcher de l'attraper à nouveau. "Oh, bon sang. Tu as mis cette chemise exprès."

Il lui lança un regard angélique. "Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles."

"Euh euh euh." Elle sursauta. "Tu en as un autre de l'autre côté. Je pensais que tu avais dit qu'ils étaient dans des endroits pour un troisième rendez-vous."

Il sourit. "J'ai dit que j'avais des tatouages de Star Wars dans des endroits que je pourrais dévoiler pendant un troisième rendez-vous, non pas que c'était les seuls."

"Je peux voir? Celui sur ta clavicule, je veux dire."

Quelque chose de sombre et de malicieux brillait dans ses yeux mais il restait sage. "Bien sûr," dit-il, et il inclina la tête pour lui donner un meilleur accès.

L'électricité lui traversa les veines. Ça semblait si intime. Sa gorge se serra quand elle toucha sa peau. Son regard soutint le sien si longtemps qu'elle faillit en oublier de regarder ses tatouages.

L'original, celui qu'elle avait vu dans le café, était le symbole de l'Alliance Rebelle.

"Oh, waouh," dit-elle en soufflant. De près, elle pouvait voir que l'intérieur était rempli avec le Faucon millénium.

En face, c'était le symbole de l'Empire. Un tatouage simple étant donné la complexité de l'autre.

"Alors tu as quelque chose de méchant en toi, humm?" se moqua Bella, laissant le bout de son doigt tracer le bord du tatouage.

Il attrapa sa main par le poignet. Bella s'empêcha de crier et mordit l'intérieur de sa joue, en le regardant.

"Juste un peu," dit-il, la voix basse et rauque.

Elle retenait son souffle, sûre qu'il allait l'embrasser à nouveau. Son cœur battait d'impatience.

Un trio de filles rigolotes arriva alors, leur rappelant qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls. Ils s'éloignèrent l'un de l'autre.

"Allez," dit Bella. "C'est la photo dont j'ai vraiment besoin. Sous l'arche."

"Oh, bien sûr."

Elle le regarda, inexplicablement timide. "Tu veux prendre une photo avec moi? On pourrait leur demander."

Ses lèvres se tordirent. "Ah! Je ne fais pas dans les réseaux sociaux."

"Oh!" dit Bella . "Tu es l'un de ceux là."

Il arqua un sourcil dans le défi. "Tu me juges?"

"Non," mentit-elle. "Je sais que des gens de ton espèce existent mais je n'en ai jamais rencontré en vrai."

"C'est une race en déclin, je sais," dit-il, en croisant les bras et en la regardant. "Le genre de personne qui réussit à profiter de la vie sans avoir à en documenter chaque minute pour des inconnus sur le net."

Bella grimaça mais elle réussit à cacher sa réaction rapidement. "Maintenant, qui juge? Je peux te dire que je suis une grosse affaire sur le net."

"Je te crois!" dit-il d'un ton qui indiquait le contraire.

Bella laissa tomber. Il la taquinait et il n'avait aucun moyen de savoir ce qu'elle faisait dans la vie. Bien sûr que ça aurait été bien de révéler que c'était lui qui avait mis son pied dans le plat cette fois mais elle s'amusait trop pour y faire allusion.

Ils flânèrent encore, Bella s'arrêtant pour prendre quelques photos de plus avant de feuilleter sérieusement des livres. Il lui acheta un livre sur Los Angeles et un autre qui s'appelait le _Livre de Crânes_ qui décrivait diverses œuvres d'art avec des crânes.

"Pour info, c'est mille fois mieux que les fleurs et le chocolat," dit Bella.

Il la regarda, un sourire aux lèvres. Ce sourire et ce regard dans ses yeux faisaient des choses merveilleuses à son corps. Elle avait des picotements. Il lui tendit la main et prit la sienne alors qu'ils quittaient la librairie. "Est-ce que c'était à la hauteur de tes attentes?" demanda-t-il.

Elle lui sourit en retour. "Je veux dire, tu devrais vraiment faire tout ce que tu peux pour ruiner une librairie pour moi mais celle-ci est la plus géniale que j'aie jamais vue." Elle secoua le sac. "En plus, des livres bizarres. J'adore les livres bizarres."

Il s'arrêta, la tirant à l'écart de la circulation nocturne. Il enroula une main autour de sa taille, pour l'étudier un moment. "Savais-tu que tout ton visage s'illumine quand tu parles de livres?"

C'était impossible de combattre un sourire. Les picotements étaient de retour. _Savait-il_ à quoi ressemblait son visage quand il lui souriait comme ça?

Que se passait-il ici? Bella n'en avait aucune idée mais elle aimait ça.

Doucement elle prit sa main de la sienne et enleva un bracelet qu'elle avait autour de son poignet droit. Elle leva la main vers lui, montrant le tatouage _'Tous ceux qui errent ne sont pas perdus'*_ écrit dans un script fluide. "J'adore les mots," dit-elle. "Paroles, scénarios, livres. J'adore les mots. Presque tous mes tatouages sont des mots."

Il inclina la tête. "Tu as des tatouages?"

Maintenant, c'était à son tour de lui sourire... Elle agita les sourcils. "Bien sûr que j'ai des tatouages." Elle se mit sur la pointe de pieds pour pouvoir murmurer à son oreille. "Mais la plupart d'entre eux ne sont visibles qu'au troisième rendez-vous."

Ses yeux devinrent sombres et dangereux de cette façon délicieuse et palpitante. Il inclina la tête et elle sentit son souffle mais il ne l'embrassa pas comme elle le voulait. "Combien de temps restes-tu en ville, Bella?"

Elle oubliait de respirer quand il la regardait ainsi, quand sa voix était grave et semblait vibrer dans son sang. Elle prit une grande respiration par le nez. "Je pars dimanche." On était vendredi.

"C'est pratique." Il la taquinait. Ses lèvres étaient si proches. "On peut mettre trois rencards là-dedans quelque part, n'est-ce pas?"

Bella dut se mordre l'intérieur de la lèvre pour ne pas gémir. Elle serra sa bouche en une mince ligne pour ne pas crier, _merde,_ _prends-moi maintenant, contre le mur. Ce mur. Ici._

Elle déglutit et rencontra ses yeux. "Je pourrais te caser dans mon agenda."

C'était probablement un mensonge. Les conventions étaient une période chargée pour elle mais à ce moment-là, elle s'en fichait. Elle trouverait bien.

Son sourire s'élargit. "C'est bien. Maintenant on peut avoir le rencard que j'ai planifié au lieu de celui que tu as prévu." Il lui fit un clin d'œil. "Tu as faim?"

"Mon Dieu, oui," murmura Bella, fixant ses lèvres.

Il avait l'air de sourire. Ils savaient tous les deux ce qu'elle voulait dire et ses yeux la dévorèrent, lui disant qu'elle n'était pas la seule à avoir envie. Mais il s'éloigna, enlaçant leurs doigts de nouveau. "Il y a un super restaurant italien à un pâté de maisons d'ici. Qu'en penses-tu?"

 _Je pense que je veux savoir quel goût a un flic doux et intello_.

"L'italien, c'est génial," dit Bella, déterminée à être sage.

…

* Vous pouvez trouver toutes ces robes en cherchant sur le net

* Le dernier magasin de livres : librairie de livres d'occasion à Los Angeles

* Not all those who wander are lost,/ 'Tous ceux qui errent ne sont pas perdus, /Poème. Extrait du Seigneur des Anneaux.


	3. Chapitre 3

.

...

 **CHAPITRE 3**

...

Bella n'avait pas à se lever si tôt le samedi. Elle ouvrit les yeux, clignant à la douce lumière qui traversait le rideau en tissu de sa chambre d'hôtel.

Lorsque la conscience la rattrapa, elle haleta et ferma les yeux. Elle tourna la tête et ouvrit un œil prudemment.

"Bon sang. C' _était_ un rêve," marmonna-t-elle, en regardant la place vide à côté d'elle. Elle passa sa main sur ses lèvres.

Elle s'assit brusquement dans le lit. Ses yeux se posèrent alors sur la robe Star Wars, jetée négligemment sur le sol. Elle regarda la tringle à rideau où les deux autres pendaient.

C'était arrivé. En partie de toute façon. Elle avait rêvé du moment où elle avait jeté toute prudence en l'air et l'avait entraîné avec elle dans l'ascenseur de l'hôtel. Elle avait rêvé la partie où il la coinçait contre la paroi de l'ascenseur et l'embrassait de façon insensée puis l'entraînait dans le couloir vers sa chambre, s'arrêtant fréquemment pour attaquer sa bouche de la sienne.

Comment avait-il su où se trouvait sa chambre? Comment étaient-ils entrés? Sa mémoire sautait du couloir et elle se retrouvait couchée dans son lit, les jambes en l'air alors qu'il poussait, poussait, poussait.

Bella gémit et se retourna, étouffant le son contre son oreiller. Oui ok. Tout n'était que fantasme. Un fantasme glorieux. Sa fabrique à bébé lui faisait mal de désir. Elle aurait pu l'avoir, elle le savait. Et honnêtement il aurait pu l'avoir aussi. Si l'un des deux avait un peu insisté, l'autre aurait suivi avec impatience.

Ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait cédé cependant, respectant le troisième rendez-vous en raison de standards stupides. Ou était-ce parce que c'était important?

"Ne commence pas avec ça, Swan." Bella secoua la tête. Elle était mauvaise pour tout ce qui concernait ce truc de rendez-vous mais elle était à peu près sûre de devoir remettre les choses jusqu'au deuxième rendez-vous.

Bon, en fait, rien ne s'était passé ni pelotage ni tripotage. Ce qui ne rendait pas _ce qui était_ arrivé moins spectaculaire.

Ils étaient rentrés à l'hôtel à pied du restaurant qui était dans le même quartier. Et pendant cette lente promenade – leurs doigts entrelacés, ils s'étaient principalement regardés dans les yeux, se parlant, se souriant.

Même à un rythme d'escargot il avait fallu bien trop peu de temps pour arriver à l'hôtel. Avant qu'elle s'en rende compte ils étaient à l'intérieur, debout devant l'ascenseur. Les mots étaient sur le bout de sa langue. "Monte."

Et elle voulait le dire, désespérément.

Il soupira et s'approcha d'elle, prenant son visage entre ses mains, ses pouces caressant ses joues. Son regard montrait un conflit. Il voulait le dire aussi, elle savait cela sans aucun doute.

Mais il l'embrassa. Une sorte de baiser lent et sérieux, la chaleur qui s'accumule. Ses doigts effleurèrent ses épaules et il prit ses mains dans les siennes.

"Demain?" avait-il demandé, le mot vibra contre ses lèvres.

"Oui," dit-elle. Elle ne savait pas à quoi elle s'engageait mais peu importe. Tout. Il pourrait tout avoir.

Elle sentit son sourire contre sa bouche. Il l'embrassa une fois de plus, doucement et recula. Il garda sa main dans la sienne jusqu'au dernier moment, lui souriant avant de la laisser aller. "On se voit demain," dit-il et il lui fallut tout ce qu'elle put pour s'empêcher de fondre en une flaque d'eau juste là, sur le sol de l'hôtel.

"Aaaaah!" fit Bella, de retour au présent, en se laissant tomber sur le dos. Ses joues étaient rouges. Elle se mordit la lèvre pour retenir le stupide sourire mais cela ne fonctionna pas. Elle mit ses mains sur ses yeux.

C'était ridicule. Putain, ça ne faisait que quelques heures qu'elle connaissait ce type.

Elle se redressa et tira son ordinateur portable, déterminée à ne plus être obsédée par l'agent qui faisait tomber les culottes rien qu'en souriant. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle oublie qu'elle était là pour travailler. Elle avait promis une vidéo à ses visiteurs. C'est cela qui était attendu d'elle.

Dix minutes plus tard elle referma son ordinateur, complètement contrecarrée dans son plan d'oublier Edward. Il y avait beaucoup de commentaires sur la vidéo qu'elle avait faite en urgence. Il y avait des messages affluant de chaque avenue des médias sociaux.

Ses traîtres de visiteurs ne voulaient pas savoir ce qu'il se passait à la convention. L'augmentation du nombre de messages ne concernait pas les personnes qu'elle aurait pu rencontrer, ils parlaient tous de son mystérieux rendez-vous. Ils voulaient des détails. Ils voulaient savoir si elle était réveillée et si elle était déjà enceinte de son super sperme. La plupart d'entre eux avait vu ses photos de la librairie. Les livres sont un aphrodisiaque affirmaient-ils.

"Cela explique beaucoup," marmonna Bella, pour elle-même. Elle ne pouvait pas être tenue responsable du fait que ses vêtements menaçaient de s'envoler lorsque quelqu'un l'emmenait dans une libraire étonnante et lui achetait des livres.

Peu importait. Ce soir elle serait plus en contrôle.

Ce soir! Elle couina et se laissa tomber sur le lit. Elle attrapa l'oreiller et cria joyeusement dedans.

Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas avec elle? Elle était étourdie. Elle n'avait pas eu ce vertige même quand elle était adolescente, alors quel genre de nouvelle connerie était-ce?

Cet homme la rendait bête, mais bon. Elle pouvait le supporter tant qu'elle était la seule à le voir.

Elle se leva, se doucha et se rendit présentable. Elle mit ses lunettes et s'assit en tailleur sur son lit d'hôtel désormais fait. Elle traîna son ordinateur sur ses genoux et commença la vidéo.

 _"Salut les pervers. Comme vous pouvez le voir je suis rentrée de mon rendez-vous en un seul morceau. Merci de vous en préoccuper. Pas que ça vous regarde mais puisque vous demandez, non il n'est pas là. Il a été un parfait gentleman et nous nous sommes bien amusés."_

Elle soupira, passant une main dans ses cheveux, luttant contre le sourire qui menaçait de la faire paraître aussi emballée qu'elle était pour ce gars. "D'accord, il a un défaut fatal que je sache. Il fait partie de _ces gens_ qui ont du dédain pour les médias sociaux et c'est pour cela que vous n'avez pas eu de photo de lui. Et non, il ne sait pas encore ce que je fais pour vivre. La conversation n'est pas allée vers ce sujet." Elle fronça les sourcils. "Ce qui est étrange. N'était-ce pas la première chose qu'on demande? Je veux dire j'ai oublié de demander parce que je sais ce qu'il fait. Hum."

Elle fit un geste de la main. _"Vous avez sûrement vu ce film,_ 17 ans encore _*. Ne vous moquez pas de moi de connaitre un film de Zac Ephron. Vous savez que vous les aimez tous. Je n'ai toujours pas vu_ High School Musical.

 _Quoi qu'il en soit, 17 ans encore. Son meilleur ami adulte tente de draguer la professeur et il est tellement, tellement, tellement mauvais. Il enfreint toutes les règles du livre mais finit par s'en tirer parce qu'ils sont nerds tous les deux. Comme moi en fait. Je n'ai jamais eu ce_ Guide du Rendez-vous _non plus. Fin de l'histoire pour l'instant. Je travaillerai sur son défaut fatal. Ne vous inquiétez pas. J'arriverai à l'entraîner du côté obscur. Nous avons des cookies._

 _Mais je ne suis pas venue à Los Angeles pour avoir un rendez-vous, assez surprenant d'ailleurs. Je suis ici pour travailler. Alors oui, je serai à la convention aujourd'hui. J'ai des dédicaces à trois heures et demie et je suis sur internet pour le panel Badass Babes. Merci d'avoir voté. Je vous vois là-bas."_

 _ **ooo O ooo**_

"Comment fait-on pour avoir un travail comme le tien?"

Bella souffla. Elle était assise derrière une table, la tête penchée alors qu'elle gribouillait sur la page intérieure de son livre. Le livre portait le même non que son Vlog – _Ma pseudo vie de naze_ \- et était plein d'un méli-mélo de choses qui l'attirait.

Le griffonnage était l'un de ses traits distinctifs c'est pourquoi elle avait laissé des pages blanches pour le faire dans son livre. Et bien sûr c'était ce que ses fans voulaient qu'elle fasse quand ils se rendaient à une séance de dédicace – sa signature et un véritable griffonnage de Bella.

"Vous savez on me pose souvent cette question et je ne sais toujours pas comment y répondre." Elle rendit le livre au gars, ouvert sur son griffonnage d'une paire d'yeux vraiment effrayants. Elle sourit en le voyant frissonner. "La réponse courte c'est que vous devez avoir un public… mais vous devriez vous demander ce que vous faites ici. C'est un mystère pour moi. Est-ce que parce que je suis simplement une fan du nouveau Star Trek?"

Des personnes huèrent alors que d'autres encouragèrent. "Hé tout le monde réfléchissez! Est-ce à cause de ma vaste collection de sacs à dos extraordinairement ringards que j'utilise comme porte-monnaie?" Elle souleva le sac à dos TARDIS* qui se trouvait à ses pieds. "Dites-moi pourquoi vous achetez mes conneries et patientez dans des files odieuses." Elle hésita. "Waouh. C'est lourd quand on y pense."

"Je veux un gribouillage!" cria quelqu'un dans la foule.

Bella sourit. "Oui mais saviez-vous que les gars qui font _Cyanide et Happiness_ ne sont qu'à trois stands d'ici?" Elle montra l'allée. "Ils signeront votre livre et vous feront un griffonnage personnalisé. Mais ces griffonnages ressemblent à une mini-bande dessinée pas à une connerie aléatoire. Ils trouveront même probablement un moyen de mettre un pénis dans leur dessin, comme vous. Pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas à leur table, hein?"

"Tu es plus drôle qu'eux," dit quelqu'un d'autre.

Bella rit et rougit, ravie. " Alors… soyons d'accord pour dire que vous avez vraiment mauvais goût!" Elle attrapa le nouveau livre. "Une demande particulière, mon ange?"

La fille – qui devait avoir treize ans – rougit de joie. "Tout ce que tu veux," dit-elle.

Timide et mignonne. Bella sourit et ouvrit le livre à son endroit préféré. Le livre sortait d'un sac en forme de champignon de Mario Brothers – elle commença à griffonner des images tirées de là.

"Alors tu vas aller à un autre rendez-vous avec ce gars?" demanda la fille, pas si timide que ça, après tout. "C'est pour ça que tu as annulé le bal des blogueurs?"

Surprise, la main de Bella sauta, faisant une ligne déchiquetée dans son griffonnage. Elle se racla la gorge et leva les yeux sur la fille. "Bah, je ne suis pas vraiment une danseuse de toute façon," dit-elle facilement en essayant de se débarrasser de ça.

La fille ne se découragea pas. "Mais est-ce à cause de lui? Parce que c'était prévu dans ton emploi du temps jusqu'à ce matin et c'est la seule chose qui ait changé."

Bella souffla. La plupart du temps elle aimait sa vie. Elle n'était pas vraiment _célèbre_ alors c'était une nouveauté que les gens sachent ce qu'elle faisait. Les conventions étaient ce qui se rapprochaient le plus d'une célébrité légitime et elle jouait de ça aussi. Elle donnait toujours un calendrier provisoire, indiquant où elle allait être à n'importe quel moment de la convention.

Oui le bal des blogueurs était dans son emploi du temps depuis des semaines. Elle avait été convaincue d'y aller par un autre blogueur. Et oui, elle l'avait supprimé ce matin. "Oui c'est à cause de lui." Son téléphone bipa et elle le regarda, heureuse de la distraction. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. "Eh bien en parlant du diable!"

"Oh est-ce un sexto?" demanda quelqu'un.

"Hey! Je l'ai rencontré hier."

"Alors … c'est un sexto?"

Bella secoua la tête. En lisant le message d'Edward, elle rigola. "Vous avez vu cette image d'Anakin au parc d'attraction avec un bébé Padmé, pas vrai? La chose la plus mignonne au monde?"

La majorité d'entre eux savait de quoi elle parlait. "C'est ce qu'il m'a envoyé. Il est en retard à la fête mais à quoi doit-on s'attendre de quelqu'un qui ne fait pas dans les médias sociaux? Pauvre gars."

 **ooo O ooo**

Pour son rendez-vous ce soir-là, Bella portait sa robe inspirée par le soldat de l'hiver. C'était subtil. Elle verrait jusqu'où ses connaissances allaient.

Cette fois il attendait dans le hall et quand il la vit, ses yeux se posèrent sur son corps, s'illuminèrent et il lui sourit lui tendant la main.

"Alors Equipe du Capitaine, pas vrai?" demanda-t-il, en la tirant à lui.

"Tout le temps, mec. Pas d'autre choix."

Il fit un bruit de désaccord. "Je ne peux pas respecter un gars qui sacrifie tout pour son petit-ami. Je veux dire, meilleur ami. Alors Team Iron Man!"

"C'est à peu près tout. Désolé. Le rendez-vous est fini." Elle tourna les talons et commença à s'éloigner.

Il attrapa sa main et la fit revenir. Elle posa ses mains sur son torse, le repoussant. "Oh non. Tu as perdu ta chance. Rejoins donc l'équipe d'Iron Man. C'est déjà assez grave. Mais ne dénigre jamais, jamais Stucky."

"Je n'ai pas dénigré Stucky. Je suis fan du Bucky et Steve d'avant le sérum." Il soupira de façon dramatique. "C'était tellement simple à l'époque."

Bella gloussa et mordit sa lèvre pour s'empêcher de pouffer davantage. Elle le regarda. Il avait passé son bras autour d'elle à présent. Sa main chaude sur le bas de son dos. "Nerd," l'accusa-t-elle.

"Qui se ressemble s'assemble," rétorqua-t-il et il l'embrassa

Bon Dieu, ses baisers... C'était peut-être un vampire. Ça expliquerait pourquoi ses baisers étaient si enivrants. Cela expliquerait pourquoi sa tête flottait et qu'elle devait résister à l'envie de l'attirer dans l'ascenseur avec elle. Et merde le rancard. Elle voulait passer directement au dessert.

A bout de souffle, elle recula et laissa tomber ses mains de sa poitrine. Alors qu'ils commençaient à marcher vers la porte, elle essaya de redémarrer son cerveau. "Alors tu as arrêté de te garer dans l'allée, hein?"

"Le garde de sécurité a menacé de rappeler les flics. Je n'arrête pas de lui dire que je suis flic mais il ne me croit pas."

"C'est normal. C'est la saison des congrès. Il entend toutes sortes d'histoires bizarres."

Il fit hum. Il n'arrêtait pas de la regarder. Pas ses yeux mais son corps. "Tu me mates," dit-elle, le taquinant.

"J'essayais de décider ce qui était le plus adorable. La robe ou les chaussures R2-D2."

"C'est facile. Les chaussures gagnent haut la main."

"Si tu le dis."

"Et je le dis." Elle lui sourit. "Mais c'est la deuxième fois que tu me traites d'adorable. N'est-ce pas comme traiter un mec de mignon ? Comme si tu préférais être beau ou sexy."

Edward lui ouvrit la portière de sa voiture et s'y appuya en entrant. "Tu ne me trouves pas mignon?" demanda-t-il, en battant joliment des cils.

Bien que son cœur ait raté un battement, Bella lui tendit la main et lui pinça la joue. "Tu es adorable."

Il rit et ferma la portière de la voiture. "Si ce n'est pas adorable, qu'est-ce que tu préfères?"

Elle croisa les jambes et fit rebondir celle qui était sur le dessus, contente quand il la regarda et se lécha les lèvres. "Je pourrais accepter sexy."

"Ne pourrions-nous pas tous le faire?" marmonna-t-il. Puis, beaucoup plus clairement, il dit : "Je veux dire, tu dois admettre que t'habiller comme le Soldat de l'hiver est adorable. Idem pour une robe avec un animal AT-AT."

"C'est vrai. Mais qu'est-ce que tu préfères? Tu veux que je me balade dans ces conneries inefficaces qui passent pour une armure féminine?"

"Hé, je n'ai pas dit ça. Je pense que la Capitaine Phasma était tout aussi dure à cuire dans son attirail de Stormtrooper." Sa lèvre trembla. "Tu sais, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se fasse prendre dans une scène sans aucune bagarre."

"Elle a été cambriolée," dit Bella, hochant la tête gravement.

Edward pencha la tête. " Au fait, tu aimes la cuisine mexicaine?"

"Bien sûr."

"Bien. Je t'emmène à Olvera Street."

Olvera Street s'avéra être un ancien marché mexicain bordé de restaurants, de magasins et de petits stands. 'Le lieu où naquit Los Angeles' disait une plaque qui décrivait l'histoire de l'avenue.

Bella regardait partout, essayant d'assimiler tout ce que les vendeurs avaient à offrir alors qu'Edward l'emmenait dans Le _Golondrina Cafe*_ au centre.

"Ah, bienvenu de nouveau, officier!" dit un homme qui ne pouvait être que le directeur, pendant qu'Edward et Bella étaient conduits à leur table. "De nouveau ici avec la famille?"

"Euh." C'était gratifiant de voir Edward rougir. Ses yeux étaient sur elle et tournèrent vers le directeur. "Non, pas avec la famille."

Les yeux de l'homme devinrent malicieux. "Un rancard?"

Bella se couvrit la bouche pour cacher son rire. Il était clair qu'Edward connaissait cet homme mais c'était amusant de voir qu'amener un rancard ici était nouveau.

Le directeur se ressaisit. "Bien sûr. Une si belle señorita." Il tira un siège pour Bella.

"Puis-je vous offrir un verre de sangria ?"

"Ça a l'air génial," dit Bella, enchantée.

Après qu'ils eurent passé leur commande, Edward lui raconta une histoire au sujet de son frère aîné - qui, selon lui, aurait pu être une doublure de Hulk-"Pas Ruffalo l'acteur, le vrai Hulk."- qui avait pris un poivron qui décorait la table et l'avait tout mangé avec son riz.

"Le problème, c'est que ce poivre était un poivre habanero," dit Edward.

Bella eut le souffle coupé. "Oh non… et il l'a mangé entier?"

Riant, Edward hocha la tête. "Oh, mec. Je ne l'ai jamais vu courir aussi vite aux toilettes. Il l'a senti passer."

Bella acquiesça. "Alors, c'est ici que tu voulais m'emmener hier soir?"

"Non, en fait. J'aime juste manger ici."

"Je peux le dire," dit Bella, hochant la tête en direction du directeur.

Edward rougit et se frotta la nuque. "Je suppose que je suis un habitué. Quand j'étais flic de quartier je venais souvent ici."

 _Mais jamais avec un rancard, apparemment_ , pensa Bella, mais elle ne le dit pas. Elle sirota sa sangria.

On aurait dit qu'il regardait ses lèvres pendant qu'il buvait. "Oui, tu as répondu à une question que je me posais." Il fit un geste vers sa sangria. "Si tu buvais ou pas."

"Tout le monde boit…" dit Bella, en faisant preuve d'une grande innocence. "Nous avons besoin de liquide pour survivre…"

"Hah. Petite maligne. Je parlais d'alcool."

"Oh, oui. Je bois de l'alcool." Elle lui fit une grimace. "Tu veux me soûler? C'est ce que tu veux dire?"

Il s'adossa à son siège, secouant la tête vers elle. "Tu me prêtes de mauvaises intentions, hein?" fit-il désapprobateur. "Non. Je veux aller dans un bar, pas pour l'alcool, bien qu'il y en ait beaucoup."

"Un bar avec de l'alcool? Choquant? Pourquoi tu vas dans les bars si ce n'est pas pour l'alcool?"

Ses yeux se mirent à cligner. "Tu verras. Je te l'ai dit, Bella, tu ne prendras pas la main haute sur ce rendez-vous. Celui-ci est à moi."

 **ooo O ooo**

Bella ne put retenir son plaisir lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans le bar environ une heure plus tard. "C'est une salle de jeux!"

Le bar - car il y avait un bar le long d'un mur - hébergeait un large éventail de jeux d'arcade classiques au lieu de banquettes et d'une piste de danse. Bella regarda autour d'elle, repérant quelques-uns de ses jeux préférés.

Elle laissa Edward la prendre par la main car elle était trop occupée à tout regarder pour faire attention où elle allait.

"Tu veux un verre?" demanda Edward.

La tête de Bella pivota. Son cerveau n'avait pas encore quitté l'attrait des jeux vidéo.

"Euh, bien sûr."

Il mit la carte dans sa main. Ça lui prit quelques secondes mais elle réalisa ce qu'elle regardait.

Elle rit.

Toutes les boissons avaient des noms futés et intellos, comme pwn3d, Gallagher, Princess Peach, Kill Screen, n00b et Wizard Mode*.

"Je veux dire, j'ai l'impression que je dois commander un verre appelé pwn3d juste pour prouver que c'est faux mais comment ne pas commander un Wizard Mode?" dit-elle.

Edward plissa le nez. "Quand tu réalises que Wizard Mode est du whisky de seigle avec du café infusé à froid, du thé noir à la vanille et que tu penses à quel point ça doit avoir un goût dégoûtant."

"Beurk. Ça a l'air dégoûtant." Elle regarda le barman. "Je vais prendre un pwn3d."

"Et je prendrai un Wizard Mode," dit Edward.

"Hé, je croyais que tu avais dit que c'était dégoûtant!"

"Ouais, mais comment ne pas commander un Wizard Mode?" Il lui fit un clin d'œil.

Elle inclina la tête pour pouvoir lui chuchoter à l'oreille. "Tu t'attends à ce que je t'embrasse alors que tu auras goût à ça?"

Edward se retourna vers le barman. "Oubliez ça. Je prendrai une Princess Peach."

Quand il apprit qu'elle n'y avait jamais joué, Edward lui montra comment jouer à Burger Time. De là ils allèrent au Street Fighter où Bella fit un effort admirable mais perdit. Ils terminèrent la soirée au flipper d'Iron Man où Edward perdit six boules avant que Bella ne prenne le relais et obtienne le troisième meilleur score.

"Et c'est ainsi que vous matez l'équipe Iron Man," constata Bella.

En gloussant, Edward lui mit le bras autour de la taille et la tira à lui. Il lui prit le visage en coupe. "D'accord, Buck. Je suis avec toi jusqu'au bout."

Bella frissonna. Elle adorait quand il lui parlait nerdy. Elle se mit sur la pointe de pieds pour l'embrasser. Il avait arrêté de boire il y a quelque temps mais elle pouvait encore goûter les restes de pêche sur sa langue. Délicieux.

Encore une fois, il la raccompagna à son ascenseur. Elle regrettait d'avoir bu autant. Elle pensait qu'elle l'aurait invité à monter si sa tête était claire. Bien que, quand est-ce que sa tête était claire quand elle était près de lui?

"Bella?" dit Edward, sa main sur sa taille alors qu'elle se tournait vers lui.

"Humm?"

Il baissa la tête et appuya un baiser sur lobe de son oreille. "Ta robe est adorable." Il l'embrassa juste sous l'oreille. "Tes chaussures sont adorables." Il lui embrassa sa joue. "Cette chose dans tes cheveux est adorable."

Il recula pour que leurs nez se touchent. Ses yeux - sombres et dangereux de luxure – lui coupèrent le souffle. "Toi?" dit-il. Il se pencha en avant, ses lèvres touchant les siennes. "Tu es sexy comme l'enfer."

Il l'embrassa. Un baiser intense, bien trop intense pour l'endroit où ils étaient mais Bella s'en fichait.

Quand le baiser fut brisé, ils étaient tous les deux essoufflés. "Bonne nuit," dit-il, sa paume serrait encore sa joue.

"Bonne nuit!" fit-elle écho, la tête lui tournait et son cœur battait la chamade.

Elle partit à reculons dans l'ascenseur, incapable de respirer jusqu'à ce que les portes se ferment et qu'elle ne puisse plus le voir.

Oh, mon Dieu, elle était tellement soûle! Pas d'alcool. Oh, non, non. L'alcool n'aurait jamais pu l'atteindre de cette façon. Elle était ivre de lui. Complètement ivre. Son corps ne fonctionnait pas bien. Elle n'était définitivement pas dans son état normal.

Elle retourna dans sa chambre dans un heureux étourdissement.

…

*17 ans encore : 2009 avec Zac Ephron, Matthew, Perry, Leslie Mann - comédie

*TARDIS : la cabine bleue de Docteur Who

* Le café de l'hirondelle

* PWN3D : Posséder / dominer

* Gallagher : tribu de Gallagher de la serie Shameless

*Princess Peach est un personnage appartenant à l'univers des jeux vidéo Mario développés par Nintendo

* Kill Screen : une étape ou un niveau d'un jeu vidéo (souvent un jeu d'arcade) qui arrête la progression du joueur en raison d'une erreur de programmation ou d'une erreur de conception.

* un n00b est un joueur ou un membre d'un jeu ou d'un forum en ligne qui agit d'une manière généralement arrogante et grossière.

* Wizard Mode : au flipper, il n'y a pas de plus grande récompense que le mode magicien - un niveau caché qui n'est déverrouillé que lorsqu'un joueur termine une série en vitesse éclair...

*BurgerTime, ou Hamburger, est un jeu vidéo créé par la société japonaise Data East sorti en 1982. C'est un jeu de plate-forme à l'aspect d'un labyrinthe, où le joueur incarne un chef de cuisine et doit confectionner des hamburgers tout en évitant les autres personnages — représentés par de la nourriture — qui le poursuivent, à savoir des œufs, des saucisses et des poivrons qu'il peut temporairement immobiliser en leur jetant du poivre (trois tirs possibles au maximum).

*Street Fighter : jeu de combat

* Iron Man pinball : Flipper Iron Man


	4. Chapitre 4

.

…

 **CHAPITRE 4**

…

Bella releva ses cheveux en queue de cheval et vérifia que ses lunettes étaient bien droites avant de tirer l'ordinateur portable sur ses genoux.

 _"Hey les chats et les chatons! Donc nous voilà arrivés à la fin d'une autre convention glorieuse. Il s'est passé tellement de choses. J'ai rencontré Daisy Ridley. J'ai rencontré Mark Hamill oh mon dieu, pourquoi n'avons-nous pas su avant à quel point il est un trésor? J'ai parlé à des gens formidables qui font des choses merveilleuses mais est-ce que vous voulez entendre parler de ça les gars? Noooon._

 _Oui j'ai reçu vos milliards de messages. Vos tweets. Vos commentaires sur FB. Vos questions incessantes sur ma photo Insta avec Misha Collins. Allez les gars. Vous ne pouvez pas ignorer Misha Collins - mon doux beignet à la cannelle trop pur pour ce monde. Pas plus que vous ne devez me poser plus de questions personnelles concernant mon rendez-vous."_

Elle inclina la tête leur jetant un regard moqueur et sévère. Ensuite elle laissa retomber ses épaules. _"D'accord, bien. Oui, nous avons un autre rendez-vous ce soir et je n'ai pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il va se passer."_

Ce n'était pas vrai. Elle était absolument sûre d'au moins une chose qui allait se passer ce soir. Et c'était pourquoi ses jambes étaient fraichement rasées et qu'elle portait la plus jolie lingerie Harry Potter. Mais il y avait cependant une limite à ce qu'elle voulait partager avec ses suiveurs.

 _"Beaucoup d'entre vous ont demandé si j'allais le voir de nouveau. Vous savez après la convention. Est-ce que la magie peut continuer?"_ Elle lança sa tête en arrière avec un talent dramatique. En se redressant elle haussa les épaules. _"Je ne sais pas. Il vit à LA, je vis dans le comté d'Orange. Taylor Swift pourrait écrire une chanson à ce sujet."_

Elle rit à son ton dramatique. _"Non c'est faisable. Vous savez ça serait trop m'avancer. Et c'est à peu près tout ce que je vais vous dire à ce sujet. Avec ma chance ce gars, qui n'y connait rien en réseaux sociaux saura ce que c'est un vlog et tombera sur le mien. Je n'y connais rien en matière de rendez-vous mais je suis presque sûre que ça constituerait en quelque sorte un faux pas."_

Elle tapa dans ses mains. _"C'est tout ce que vous aurez avant que j'en sache plus sur ce gars. Allons chatter de choses nerd..."_

 **OOO o OOO**

Dans la plupart des conventions le dimanche était un jour assez léger. La plupart des congressistes rentrait chez eux. Il y avait encore quelques animations mais beaucoup de stands étaient déjà fermés.

Bella avait pris le train pour venir à Los Angeles pour ne pas avoir à payer un parking. Edward s'était porté volontaire pour venir la chercher quand elle quitterait l'hôtel à midi. Ça paraissait un peu présomptueux de ne pas avoir prévu de moyen pour rentrer à la maison mais il y avait toujours Uber.

Bien sûr, Uber était le plan B.

A midi pile, elle attendait devant l'hôtel, les bagages à côté d'elle. Elle lissa sa robe – la robe en fourrure de Chewbacca* - et faisait comme si elle ne scrutait pas la route à la recherche d'une petite voiture argentée maintenant familière.

Il n'avait qu'une minute de retard. Quand il arriva, elle put voir ses lèvres esquisser un sourire quand il vit sa tenue. Il se gara et fit tout un spectacle en se tapant la tête contre le volant. Il sortit de la voiture et alla jusqu'à elle. Il passa un doigt le long de son côté lui envoyant des frissons dans la colonne vertébrale. Enfin il la regarda dans les yeux. "Est-ce que tu essaierais de me tuer?"

Bella avait la gorge serrée, elle dut déglutir avant de pouvoir parler. "Je suis sûre de ne pas savoir de quoi tu parles."

"Euh hum." Il passa sa main sur le bas de son dos pour l'amener près de lui. Bella retint son souffle.

Son baiser fut chaste, taquin. Quand elle ouvrit les yeux son sourire diabolique lui dit qu'il savait exactement ce qu'il faisait. Il se pencha, son corps suffisamment près pour qu'elle puisse sentir sa chaleur, et récupéra son sac.

L'effet fut ruiné quand il gronda. "Seigneur, qu'y a-t-il là-dedans?"

Elle se mordit la lèvre pour cacher un sourire. Puis elle tendit la main. "Je peux le faire. J'y suis habituée."

Il recula gardant le sac hors de sa portée. "Je n'ai pas dit que je ne pouvais pas le porter." Il tira la poignée de la valise et alla jusqu'au coffre. "Si tu as trimballé ça toute cette fin de semaine… tu seras estropiée à tes trente ans."

"Eh bien il me reste encore quelques bonnes années…"

Bella n'arrivait pas à déchiffrer l'expression sur son visage et il attendit jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient dans la voiture avant de demander : "Alors combien de bonnes années te reste-t-il avant trente ans?"

"Ooooh maintenant tu t'inquiètes de mon âge?"

Il lui lança un sourire narquois alors qu'ils s'inséraient dans la circulation. "Tu vois, c'est la raison pour laquelle je voulais t'emmener dans un bar le premier soir. J'ai quelque peu transpiré jusqu'à ce que ta carte d'identité te laisse entrer sans problème."

"Quel âge as-tu?"

"Je vais avoir vingt-sept ans… et tu n'as pas répondu à la question."

C'était un dilemme pour Bella. Parler de son âge, à elle, ou continuer à lui mettre la pression pour connaître le jour de son anniversaire? Elle eut envie de lui faire une blague sur le genre de cadeau qu'elle aimerait lui offrir mais c'était trop présomptueux. Bon sang, ce gars-là la déconcertait vraiment!

"J'ai vingt-deux ans. Dans trois mois," dit-elle faisant comme si ça lui était égal. Ce n'est pas comme si c'était un énorme écart d'âge. "Tu pensais que j'avais peut-être moins de vingt et un ans et pourtant tu m'as quand même invitée?"

Il rigola et lui fit un sourire. "Tu valais le coup de prendre le risque."

Seigneur, s'il continuait à parler ainsi elle allait simplement laisser tomber sa culotte tout de suite. Sauf qu'il était flic et il ne serait pas impressionné qu'elle veuille enfreindre la loi. Existait-il une loi sur… la distraction au volant, téléphones portables mis à part? Elle se dit qu'il faudrait qu'elle lui demande plus tard.

Elle se racla la gorge. "D'accord, doux criminel, où allons-nous?"

"Je n'ai pas vraiment prévu quelque chose parce que j'ai pensé que tu allais détourner mes projets."

"Est-ce que tu vas me ressortir ça à chaque fois?"

"C'est simplement une évidence. Tu as modifié la moitié des rendez-vous que nous avons partagé."

"Bon je change d'idée. Je ne t'apprécie plus. Peu importe le nombre de tatouages de Star Wars que tu as."

Edward serra ses lèvres, paraissant amusé. "Ils ne sont pas tous Star Wars, tu sais. Mes tatouages."

Bella croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine, déterminée à lui faire passer un mauvais quart d'heure. Mais la curiosité eut le dessus après seulement quelques secondes. "Mince. Tu plaisantes. Tu gagnes, - Oh!" Bella se retourna dans son siège. "Oh c'est Whimsic Alley*, pas vrai?" Elle se tourna vers lui pour le regarder "Edward, je sais, je…"

Il éclata de rire. "Cette fois je t'ai devancée!" Il tournait déjà dans une rue latérale en direction d'un parking. "Je passe ici pour aller chez moi alors je me suis dit que tu le verrais bien."

Quelque chose au fond d'elle se serra à ses mots. "Vous avez prévu de m'emmener chez vous, officier?"

Ses joues rougirent. "Merde," dit-il dans un souffle. "C'est que… je veux dire, la possibilité… je veux dire…"

Elle tendit la main et la posa sur son genou en le serrant un peu. "Tatouages pour le troisième rendez-vous, pas vrai? Suis ton instinct, jeune padawan*."

Il secoua la tête et gara la voiture puis se tourna vers elle. "Viens là," dit-il, mettant son index sous son menton et relevant son visage. "Tu es une très méchante femme Bella Swan," dit-il, avant de se pencher et de l'embrasser.

C'était un baiser torride. Trop. Le genre de baiser où s'ils étaient dans une fanfiction elle aurait enjambé sans encombre la console centrale pour se retrouver sur ses genoux et ils pourraient avoir une relation dans la voiture alors qu'il y a peu d'espace entre le volant et son corps. Sa main prit sa joue en coupe, l'autre appuyée contre son côté caressait de ses doigts la robe en fourrure Wookie. Elle gémit dans sa bouche, sa main dérivant plus bas sur sa jambe.

Il fit un bruit étranglé en se reculant. "Nous, euh…" Il rit un peu déconcerté. "Nous devrions arrêter."

Elle cligna des yeux, essayant de reprendre ses esprits. "Ce serait gênant si tu devais t'arrêter pour attentat à la pudeur."

Sa main droite était encore sur le côté et il caressa à nouveau la fourrure de sa robe. "Crois-moi si je devais arrêter l'un de nous, ce serait toi. Robe en fourrure," murmura-t-il en secouant la tête.

"Tu aimes caresser ma Wookie," dit-elle, notant que ses doigts n'avaient pas cessé de la caresser.

Sa main se figea et elle réalisa tardivement ce que ça pouvait signifiait.

Maintenant c'était à son tour de rigoler nerveusement en bégayant. "Je veux dire… euh… hum."

Il éclata de rire, tapant sa tête contre l'appui-tête. Il se tourna pour la regarder, malice, danger et quelque chose qui ressemblait à de l'adoration dans ses yeux. "Même longueur d'onde pas vrai?" Il tendit la main, faisant grimper ses doigts le long de son côté. "Veux-tu que je caresse ta Wookie?" demanda-t-il, la voix basse et sexy.

Elle frissonna."Ahhh putain oui!" Elle commença à se pencher pour attaquer sa bouche mais tout aussi rapidement elle recula. "Gah!"

"Quoi?"

"Je suis en conflit. Presque tout en moi veut oublier tout ça pour aller chez toi."

Il esquissa un petit sourire. "Et le reste de toi est bien conscient que tu es au coin de Whimsic Alley?"

"Ouais," dit-elle timidement. "Mais c'est vraiment très difficile de choisir."

Il rigola et sortit de la voiture. Il lui offrit sa main. "Allez viens, nerd."

Whimsic Alley était une boutique inspirée de la zone imaginaire de Harry Potter regorgeant de boutiques proposant des articles pour les sorcières et les sorciers. Whimsic Alley était pour les nerds. On y trouvait divers accessoires et objets de collection pour la culture nerd. Bella fit un bond excité alors qu'ils arrivaient devant le magasin.

"C'est tellement cool. Faux mais cool," dit-elle, en désignant une silhouette en carton de Dean Winchester de _Supernatural_.

"Pourquoi faux?"

"Il porte la cape de Poufsouffle."

"Ce n'en est sûrement pas un."

"Dean Winchester est plutôt Gryffondor. Le Choixpeau aurait pu être loin de sa tête mais il l'aurait quand même envoyé à Gryffondor."

"Je prends note." Edward lui ouvrit la portière, sa main au bas de son dos pour la guider à l'intérieur.

Bella était dans son élément. Elle déambula de pièce en pièce pour voir quels fandoms étaient représentés. Edward n'était pas en reste. Il écarquillait un peu les yeux d'excitation quand il trouva ses préférés. Elle le surprit en train de rire à regarder quelques t-shirts de Marvel.

Ils quittèrent la pièce principale en bavardant sur les armoiries et les devises des familles de _Game of Thrones_.

"Je veux dire, tu dois vouloir être dans la maison Stark, non?" dit Edward. "Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cette foutue devise de la famille _'L'hiver arrive'_? On dirait un vieil homme grincheux qui grommelle vers le ciel."

"C'est mieux que la maison Lannister. _'Un Lannister paie toujours ses dettes'_?"

"Ah, mais ce n'est pas la devise de la maison Lannister. C'est juste ce que tout le monde dit et comme ça on n'oubliera jamais combien ils ont d'argent. Leur devise actuelle est _'Entends-moi rugir!'_ Ce qui est beaucoup plus impressionnant."

"J'ai toujours aimé la maison Baratheon." Bella leva le poing en l'air. _'Nôtre est la fureur!'_ Mais qui veut être baratheon ?"

"Ce sont de grosses bites."

Bella fut distraite par un bel homme en carton. "Oh, oui. C'est de ça que je parle."

Edward arqua un sourcil, peu impressionné alors qu'il regardait la silhouette découpée en carton de haut en bas.

"Qui diable est ce type?"

"James Alexander Malcolm Mackenzie Fraser d _'Outlander_."

"Bon sang, il a assez de noms?"

"Il est écossais."

"Ça expliquerait la jupe."

"C'est un **kilt**." Bella secoua la tête. "Tiens, tu veux bien nous prendre en photo?" Bella lui tendit son téléphone.

"Tu as de la chance que je ne sois pas jaloux," dit Edward en lui jetant un regard confus quand elle mit le bras autour de la taille de la silhouette en carton.

Bella roula des yeux. "Oh, ouais. J'ai de la chance que tu ne sois pas jaloux d'un bout de carton." Elle posa la tête sur l'épaule de Jamie, lui faisant, à lui et à l'appareil, un regard innocent et rêveur.

"Qu'y a-t-il de si génial chez James Blablabla McBlablabla?" demanda Edward, alors qu'il prenait la photo.

"Tu ne vois pas?" demanda Bella, pour le taquiner en revenant vers lui.

Edward grogna. "Objectivement, il est bien."

"Tu sais, traditionnellement, ils ne portent pas de sous-vêtements sous ces kilts." Bella agita les sourcils et l'embrassa sur la joue.

"Euh euh hum. Donc, ce personnage de fiction est génial parce qu'il ne porte pas de sous-vêtements? Tu sais, je ne suis pas sûr de très bien te comprendre."

"Ah, tu vois, ça aurait dû être une conclusion prévisible quand j'ai accepté de sortir avec toi."

Il grimaça. "Merde. Je l'ai bien cherchée celle-là."

"Tu l'as vraiment fait." Bella lui prit la main et le conduisit dans une autre pièce. Elle sursauta, ravie quand elle trouva plusieurs étagères remplies de costumes, d'accessoires et d'articles de cosplay variés.

"C'est génial. Regarde ça!" Elle prit une jolie veste qui se proclamait de _Downton_ _Abbey_ et lui tendit. "Tiens, mets ça."

Il fit un pas en arrière. "Je ne suis pas du genre à me déguiser."

"Oh, allez! Tu dois essayer quelque chose." Bella fouilla dans le casier, essayant de contenir sa joie en voyant certaines pièces. "Oh, je sais. Je vois une cape de Poudlard et ils ont un magasin de baguettes..."

"Ah, non. Non. Certainement pas Harry Potter," dit Edward.

Bella haussa un sourcil. "Pourquoi pas?"

Il haussa les épaules. "Ce n'est pas mon truc."

"Et pourtant, tu m'as emmené à Whimsic Alley."

"Oui, eh bien, je me suis dit que c'était **ton** truc."

"Je vois." Bella réussit à garder la tête froide alors qu'elle laissait sa voix devenir envoûtante. "Tu n'aimes pas jouer avec les baguettes, hein?"

Il s'approcha et se mit à sa hauteur pour lui murmurer à l'oreille. "Tu ne sais pas, petite fille? Jouer avec des baguettes ne peut te mettre que dans le pétrin."

Bien que son cœur ait commencé à battre plus fort, Bella ricanait encore. Elle reposa sa main à sa taille, rencontrant son regard. "Je sais tout sur les baguettes et les ennuis." Elle agita la main en l'air comme si elle jetait un sort. _"Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises."_ Elle tapa son doigt sur ses lèvres.

Tout comme la carte du Maraudeur*, il les ouvrit pour elle, prenant le bout de son doigt dans sa bouche, l'expression malicieuse. Le souffle de Bella s'arrêta et elle se hissa plus haut pour l'embrasser.

Rapidement, le baiser devint trop chaud pour l'endroit public où ils se trouvaient et Bella prit du recul avec un souffle. Elle se lécha les lèvres et secoua la tête en essayant de se débarrasser de son étourdissement.

Heureusement, sa nerditude était là pour la distraire. "Ooh." Elle frôla Edward et commença à déplacer des vêtements sur une étagère. "C'est ca...? C'est vraiment ça!" Elle prit une réplique du manteau du 10e Docteur*. "Que penses-tu de ça?"

Le sourire d'Edward était indulgent. "Allons-y," dit-il, prenant le manteau de ses mains et haussant les épaules.

Bella applaudit, toute souriante. "Ça te va très bien. Laisse-moi te prendre en photo."

"Bella," dit-il avec un regard d'avertissement.

"Je sais que tu as la phobie des médias sociaux. Je ne vais pas faire semblant de comprendre pourquoi."

"Parce que je partage ce moment avec **toi** _._ Je ne veux inviter personne d'autre," dit Edward d'un ton légèrement ennuyé.

Bella se mordit la lèvre, penaude. "Je comprends ça, mais..." Elle secoua la tête. Il était sincère et doux. "Juste pour moi, alors? Quelque chose dont je me souviendrai de ce moment et je promets que je ne le partagerai pas sur Internet."

Il la regarda avec méfiance, il luttait.

"Es-tu un vampire?" demanda-t-elle, en essayant de le taquiner. Elle avait compris, en théorie, qu'il n'aimait pas les médias sociaux mais cette réaction était tellement étrange. "Si je prends une photo de toi, tu ne seras pas dessus?"

Son sourire était petit mais sincère. Il partit presque aussitôt qu'il était apparu, cependant. "Ce n'est pas que je ne veuille pas que tu aies une photo de moi. Ça ne me dérangerait pas. C'est juste..."

Il avait l'air agité et Bella s'approcha de lui. "Ça ne devrait pas être si grave que ça," dit-elle doucement, légèrement perplexe.

"Mais ça l'est, pour moi. Ecoute, je n'essaie pas d'être un emmerdeur. Je sais que beaucoup de gens sont sur les médias sociaux tout le temps mais je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi constant que toi. Et ce n'est pas un problème, Bella. Vraiment pas mais tu ne peux pas m'impliquer là-dedans. Je suis flic."

Bella plissa le front. "Je... ne comprends pas."

"Je **ne peux pas** être vu sur les médias sociaux. Pas du tout. La police de Los Angeles a un groupe de travail dédié à l'application de cette règle."

Le silence lors de sa déclaration était assourdissant.

Mais après quelques secondes de tension, Bella rit. "Pardon," dit-elle, en mettant une main sur sa bouche. "Je veux dire, c'est bien. Ça a l'air tellement dramatique." Elle gloussa à nouveau. "Ecoute, toute cette histoire de médias sociaux... c'est important pour moi."

Elle agita l'air avec sa main. Elle ne voulait pas encore en parler. Ce n'était pas qu'elle ait honte de ce qu'elle faisait. Elle avait l'impression qu'il ne la comprendrait pas ou pire, qu'il l'aimerait moins pour ça et elle ne voulait pas éclater la bulle de joie dans laquelle ils se trouvaient.

"Ce n'est pas grave. Si tu n'es pas à l'aise avec le fait que je prenne une photo personnelle, je comprends tout à fait, je ne mettrais jamais en danger ton travail."

Son expression redevint aimable et il lui tendit la main. "Viens ici."

Elle la prit, le laissant la ramener vers lui. "Désolé," lui dit-il, en la serrant dans ses bras. "Je n'avais pas l'intention de m'énerver à ce sujet. C'est juste difficile à expliquer parfois. Les médias sociaux sont si répandus aujourd'hui et beaucoup de gens ne comprennent pas."

Il la retourna dans ses bras pour qu'ils soient face à face puis il embrassa le bout de son nez. "Je t'aime bien, Bella Swan. Peut-être que ça a l'air juvénile mais je veux que tu m'aimes bien, aussi."

La nervosité qui avait envahi Bella se calma. C'était une énigme, cet homme. Une minute il se pavanait avec arrogance. L'instant d'après, il était nerveux et vulnérable - juste un garçon devant une fille, lui demandant de l'aimer."

"Je t'aime bien," dit-elle. Elle l'aimait plus que ça, mais c'était bien trop tôt pour admettre quelque chose comme ça. "Je veux dire, c'est totalement incompréhensible d'être si détaché des médias sociaux. Mais, après l'avoir découvert, je vais virer pour toujours n'importe quelle profession impliquant la police de L.A. de ma liste, sans blague."

Il gloussa et embrassa son front. "Viens ici," dit-il, lui tendant la main pour sortir une veste en jean.

Elle sourit, se rendant compte que c'était la veste de Rose, l'amoureuse du 10e Docteur et qui l'accompagnait dans ses voyages.

Edward prit son téléphone de sa main alors qu'elle haussait les épaules. Puis il la tira contre lui encore une fois, en tenant le téléphone. Il la toucha, perplexe. "Comment diable fais-tu ça?"

Bella rit. "Oh, mon doux enfant d'été*. Tu ne sais même pas faire un selfie?" Elle souffla et appuya sur quelques boutons, touchant l'appareil. "Comme n'importe quelle photo. Appuie sur le bouton."

Et c'est ainsi qu'elle obtint sa première photo avec Edward Cullen déguisé en 10e Docteur Who, et elle déguisée en Rose Tyler, blottie contre lui.

Après avoir fait leurs achats - des dragées surprise de Bertie Crochue, un collier de _Supernatural_ et Bella avait trouvé une cape de dure à cuire en vente pour trente dollars - Edward l'emmena dans la boutique d'à côté pour du lait et des biscuits.

"Je croyais que tu plaisantais!" dit Bella en entrant dans _Milk Jar Cookies_ où, bien sûr, on pouvait acheter du lait et des biscuits.

"Tu sais, ces boutiques de beignets dont on entend parler à cause des beignets de dingue? Ben c'est pareil pour les cookies, qui sont mille fois meilleurs que les beignets à mon avis…" Il pointa du doigt où, comme promis, il y avait des cookies de dingue, recouverts de différentes sortes de céréales.

Bella opta pour un cookie banana split. Edward pris un Rocky road*, et ils décidèrent qu'ils devaient avoir le lait et les biscuits aux céréales à partager.

"Nous appellerons ça un déjeuner," dit Bella.

Les biscuits étaient délicieux. Ils parlèrent un peu du travail d'Edward. Il partagea des histoires de gens qui avaient eu des ennuis au travail. Surtout des histoires drôles d'aventures peu judicieuses sur FB, Snap*** ou Insta***.

Alors qu'ils quittaient le magasin, Bella le tira sous un auvent. Elle posa les mains sur son torse et l'embrassa - un baiser langoureux, léchant le goût du chocolat et de la guimauve de sa langue.

Quand ils furent tous les deux essoufflés, elle se retira suffisamment pour pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux.

"Tu veux caresser ma Wookie?" demanda-t-elle, la voix devenant rauque et haletante.

Il gémit, la main appuyée contre son dos, se frottant contre elle pour lui caresser les fesses. Il lécha le goût sur ses lèvres, un sourire lent étira ses joues. "Allons-y!" Il prit sa main et ils coururent presque en direction de la voiture.

 **OOO o OOO**

Petit lexique pour les non initiés

*Daisy Ridley : Rey dans Star Wars VII

*Mark Hamill : Luke Skywalker dans la première et la troisième trilogies Star Wars

*Misha Colllins : l'ange Castiel dans la série Supernatural (depuis 2005 : _Les frères Winchester font la chasse aux démons et autres créatures surnaturelles.)_

* Chewbacca : Tout le monde sait qui il est non? Le légendaire guerrier Wookiee co-pilote du faucon Millenium aux côtés de Han Solo.

"Whimsic Alley" (un jeu de mots avec "whimsically", qui veut dire "étonnamment", "originalement"), la ruelle étonnante. Poursuivi par la Warner, Whimsic Alley a été contraint de fermer ses portes en juillet 2017.

*Padawan : Star Wars. Disciple ou émule des Jedis.

*Outlander : série adaptée des livres de Diana Gabaldon avec Sam Heughan et Catriona Balfe.

*La carte du Maraudeur : Harry Potter, elle s'ouvre quand on dit 'Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises.'

*Tenth Doctor - Dixième Docteur ( dixième incarnation de Docteur Who) Le Docteur voyage à travers l'espace et le temps à bord du TARDIS)

*Oh my sweet summer child …. Citation de Game of Thrones

*cookie rocky road : chocolat noir, noix et guimauve.


	5. Chapitre 5

.

...

 **CHAPITRE 5**

...

"La circulation de Los Angeles n'est pas propice à la chaleur du moment," dit Bella en riant d'elle-même.

Elle n'avait jamais été aussi impatiente, si chaude, si tourmentée et si dévergondée. Elle aurait pu essayer de poser sa main sur sa queue si elle n'était pas sûre qu'il menace de l'arrêter. En fait elle avait posé sa main sur son genou et elle caressait l'intérieur de sa cuisse.

Il grogna. "Seigneur si tu n'arrêtes pas de faire ça, je vais me garer."

"Euh, euh et que se passera-t-il ensuite?" demanda-t-elle, sa voix aiguë et rauque.

Il lui lança un coup d'œil et un frisson s'abattit sur sa colonne vertébrale. Ses yeux brillaient d'un vert foncé dangereux, la promesse de coquineries à venir. "As-tu déjà été fouillée, Isabella?"

Elle dut se mordre la lèvre pour ne pas gémir. "Ça ne m'a jamais semblé coquin avant."

"Ne me tente pas. Je connais tous les pièges à vitesse, ils sont dans les coins sombres."

"Nous sommes bientôt arrivés?"

Le sourire d'Edward s'agrandit et il quitta la route principale pour entrer dans un quartier. "Quelque chose te rend impatiente?"

"Moi non." Elle recula, retirant sa main de son genou pour la poser sur les siens. "Je pourrais tranquillement visiter Los Angeles. Je ne suis pas allée à l'observatoire depuis longtemps."

"C'est toi qui as demandé. Tu le sais pas vrai?"

Bella se réinstalla et croisa ses jambes, bien consciente de la façon dont sa robe remontait. "J'ai parié sur le fait que tu voulais voir ce qui était caché sous ma fourrure Wookie."

Il grogna. "Zut! Je suis assez homme pour admettre quand tu me tiens."

Une sensation de chaleur qui n'avait rien à voir avec la charge électrique entre eux passa à travers elle. Elle posa sa main sur la sienne sur le levier de vitesse, se demandant seulement brièvement si cette tendresse avait du sens. Elle comprenait le frisson de l'attraction et pourquoi elle le voulait sur elle, son poids sur elle, alors qu'ils bougeaient ensemble. Elle n'était pas tout à fait sûre d'avoir compris la portée de ce qu'elle ressentait pour cet étranger presque parfait.

Peu importe ce que c'était, il regarda vers elle et son sourire malicieux se fana. Il retourna sa main et croisa leurs doigts.

Ils arrivèrent dans l'allée d'une petite maison. C'était sympa. Vieux mais sympa. "Rien d'extraordinaire," dit-il, en lui prenant la main.

"Quoi? Tu veux dire que les flics ne sont pas bien payés? Je m'attendais à un manoir..." Bella se mit sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrassa sous le menton. "Ça me plait. On dirait qu'on est dans un quartier tranquille."

Il la tira contre lui, enroulant ses bras autour de sa taille. Il prit son cul en coupe la faisant rougir. Il la recula, la coinçant contre le mur. En soupirant, Bella ouvrit sa bouche, emmêlant ses doigts dans ses cheveux. Elle passa son pied sur son mollet.

Edward gémit dans sa bouche et se recula. "Tant pis pour le quartier agréable. Tu es méchante Bella."

"Hé, mains baladeuses, c'est toi qui as commencé!"

"Hum." Il reprit sa main et l'éloigna du mur.

Ils entrèrent, s'embrassant à chaque pas. Mais quand Edward ouvrit la porte, la guidant à l'intérieur avec sa main dans le bas de son dos, Bella le lâcha du regard pour voir alentour. "Je… waouh."

L'intérieur de la maison la prit au dépourvu… pour le moins. Elle tourna sur elle-même pour tout voir.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?" demanda-t-il.

"Je euh… j'essaie de me souvenir du nom de la couleur de ces murs." Elle luttait pour ne pas rire. Ce serait terriblement grossier.

"C'est juste beige."

Elle se mordit l'intérieur de la lèvre. "Ce n'est pas beige. C'est taupe. Voilà ce que c'est. C'est toi qui as choisi ces couleurs?"

"Tu te moques de ma maison."

A cela Bella s'exclama. "La personne qui vit ici est un âne coincé." Elle se tourna vers lui, passant ses bras autour de son cou. "Tout est blanc et taupe." Elle rigola à nouveau. "Même tes meubles sont blancs et taupe. Pourquoi ferais-tu cela?"

Il posa ses mains sur sa taille, inclinant la tête pour la voir. "Tu penses que je suis un âne coincé?"

"C'est pour ça que c'est drôle. Cet endroit ne te ressemble pas." Elle posa un baiser sur son menton. "Tu es si coloré. Chaud."

"Hum." Il prit ses lèvres pour un baiser rapide. "J'aime l'ordre et la propreté."

"C'est très propre ici." Elle bascula la tête en arrière, laissant de la place pour sa bouche demandeuse. Tandis qu'il embrassait son cou, sa voix commença à trembler "Austère aussi. Chez moi… oh." Elle retint son souffle alors que ses mains montaient et descendaient sur ses côtés, envoyant des frissons dans sa colonne. "Chez moi c'est le chaos partout."

Il toussa. Le bruit vibra contre sa peau. "Ça ne me surprend pas."

Elle soupira, jouant sur son dos avec ses doigts. "Tu vois c'est un signe. Nous devrions arrêter maintenant. Tout se terminera dans les larmes. Nous sommes trop différents."

"D'accord Juliette." Il laissa tomber des baisers le long de sa clavicule. Son doigt joua avec la fermeture à glissière de sa robe. "Dis-moi d'arrêter alors…"

Le cœur de Bella avait commencé à tambouriner dans sa poitrine. Elle gémit en sentant la fermeture descendre. "Je… euh, je suppose que je ne suis pas suffisamment intelligente."

"Quoiqu'il en soit, ça rend la vie plus intéressante," dit-il.

Et il la prit dans ses bras. Elle passa ses bras autour de son cou et releva la tête pour attraper son baiser.

Tout droit sorti d'un film. Elle perdait pied, voulant avoir une scène d'amour digne d'un film dans…

Ouaip. Une chambre blanche et taupe. Elle rigola quand il la reposa sur le lit. "Et maintenant quoi?" demanda-t-il, en montant sur elle. Il resta au-dessus à quatre pattes.

Elle caressa le derrière de ses cuisses. "Ton couvre-lit est dans la gamme de couleurs allant du blanc au taupe. Propre et ordonné." Elle tendit la main et la passa sur le col de sa chemise. "Pourtant tu les as..." Elle tapa où ses tatouages se cachaient et leva les yeux vers lui. "Alors que caches-tu d'autre?"

Il se pencha pour l'embrasser une fois avant de se redresser. Les yeux sur elle, il s'enleva la chemise.

La personnalité qui manquait à sa maison était inscrite partout sur son corps. Bella fit courir ses doigts le long de ses côtes. Batman d'un côté – une silhouette cagoulée et penchée qui semblait solitaire. De l'autre côté il y avait les yeux démoniaques du Joker et son sourire diabolique. _Pourquoi si sérieux?_ était écrit en italique sur son côté.

Il prit une inspiration quand elle parvint au tatouage qui se trouvait bas sur ses hanches. Au niveau de la ceinture de son jean. Elle le déboutonna et baissa la fermeture pour exposer le reste.

Deux armes croisées. Elle les reconnut. L'arme de Han Solo et le pistolet de Malcolm Reynolds de Firefly.* Au-dessous il y avait écrit, _J'ai l'intention de mal me comporter_.

Elle enroula ses doigts dans les poils épais sous le tatouage. "Tu sais que c'est ironique non… pour un flic d'avoir la devise d'un voleur gravée sur la peau?"

Il souffla puis haleta quand elle passa sa main dans son pantalon. Elle lui sourit attrapant sa chaleur. "J'adore que tu aies trois grosses armes," dit-elle.

Il gémit, un son bas provenant du fond de sa gorge. "Quatre techniquement. En comptant mon arme de service." Il déglutit difficilement et posa sa main bien à plat sur son ventre. "Je t'ai montré quelques-uns des miens. A ton tour."

Bella mit ses mains derrière sa tête, passant son genou là où il était chaud et dur. "Cherche."

Ses yeux s'assombrirent et il pinça les lèvres. "Hum." Il recula un peu, immobilisant ses jambes et la déshabillant des yeux. "J'ai rêvé de savoir où sont tes tatouages." Tandis qu'il parlait, il commença à caresser sa cuisse, montant plus haut à chaque passage. "J'ai quelques suppositions préférées."

"Je te dirai quand tu chauffes."

"Tu l'es aussi, chaude." Il souleva le bas de sa robe en jetant un coup d'œil. Son sourire tomba et il gémit. "Et… qu'est-ce que ça dit?"

Elle se mordit la lèvre quand il écarta sa jambe pour voir le tatouage à l'intérieur de sa cuisse. Il grogna. Il remonta un peu plus la robe et grogna de nouveau. "Seigneur, qu'est-ce que tu me fais?"

"Waouh. Laisse tomber ton ego, mon gars. Je l'ai fait pour moi... Il y a des années."

" _Méfait accompli_ ," lut-il passant ses doigts sur les mots.

"C'est tiré d'Harry Potter."

"Ouais la baguette a en quelque sorte est tournée par là." Il caressa la baguette en la chatouillant. "C'est un endroit intéressant." La baguette pointait vers son sexe.

"J'avais bu, c'était à une convention."

"Mmhmm. Eh bien, maintenant que nous avons établi que ce glorieux tatouage n'a pas été fait spécifiquement pour me rendre dingue … qu'en est-il de celui là?" Il passa son doigt le long du centre de sa culotte. Sa culotte était grise avec un volant vert en satin et les mots, _Ça dérange si je Fourchelang?_ écrit en vert sur l'entrejambe.

"Celle-là je l'ai mise pour toi."

Il embrassa l'intérieur de sa cuisse et se redressa, l'amenant avec lui. "Eh bien, c'est bien qu'il y ait le mot de passe écrit dessus." Il enleva sa robe et gémit. Il fit traîner ses doigts le long des différents tatouages qui jonchaient son corps. Il poussa son soutien-gorge vers le haut et gémit encore une fois voyant le symbole de la Horde* qui épousait sa poitrine. "Putain," murmura-t-il.

"C'est moi qui dis ça pas toi." Bella l'attrapa par la nuque, s'allongea, l'entraînant avec elle. "Je te désire. J'ai besoin de toi."

Il se mordit la lèvre, un sourire lent et malicieux remonta au coin de sa bouche. Il s'appuya sur ses mains à nouveau. "Et de quoi as-tu besoin?" Il se pencha et embrassa ses lèvres - un baiser taquin.

Il embrassa son menton. Il fit traîner ses dents le long de son cou. "C'est ce dont tu as besoin?"

"Ah." Bella passa ses doigts le long des cheveux à l'arrière de sa tête. "Pas encore. Pas là."

"Hmmmm." Il laissa une traînée de baisers mouillés le long de son épaule et mordilla sa clavicule, léchant le long tatouage qu'elle avait là. Il se baissa et fit des cercles sur son mamelon avec sa langue.

"C'est ici que tu as besoin de moi?"

"Oh, oh !" pleurnicha-t-elle, sursautant quand il la mordit légèrement. "Je, euh... pas tout à fait là."

"Non?" Il continua à sucer pendant qu'il déplaçait sa main plus bas, sur son ventre. "Que dirais-tu d'ici?" Ses doigts la chatouillaient vers sa culotte.

Bella gémit, s'arqua pour rencontrer sa main. Elle était si excitée et curieusement en harmonie avec lui, que la sensibilité de sa peau la fit bourdonner. "Edward, s'il te plaît."

"Edward, s'il te plaît quoi, humm ?" Ses doigts taquinaient son clitoris à travers sa culotte. Il fit pleuvoir des baisers entre ses seins. "S'il te plaît, goûte-moi? Je parie que tu as si bon goût, baby…"

Il glissa sur elle pour arriver entre ses genoux. Il la tira et Bella se souleva, mordant l'intérieur de sa joue pendant qu'il enlevait sa culotte.

"Serpentard," dit-il. "Ça imite bien le bruit du serpent*."

C'était difficile de se concentrer, de ne pas se tortiller quand il mit d'abord l'une puis l'autre de ses jambes sur ses épaules. "Leur symbole est un serpent."

"Je vois." Edward baissa la tête et agita sa langue, comme un serpent, contre son clito. "Comme ça " Il se baissa et entra en elle avec le même mouvement rapide. "Ou ça?"

C'était une bonne chose qu'il ne s'attendait pas à une réponse, parce que quand il commença à l'attaquer avec la langue, elle perdit la capacité de former une pensée cohérente. Il bourdonnait, se régalant d'elle, lui envoyant des vibrations. Elle se tortilla et saisit ses cheveux, lui offrant un refrain de oh, de ah, de gémissements gutturaux et : "Seigneur, plus, plus, baby, plus."

Quand elle retomba en arrière, s'agrippant à la couette comme si elle essayait de se garder de l'explosion inévitable, il leva la tête. Bella geignit mais il fut au-dessus d'elle en une seconde. Sa bouche était sur la sienne et fit taire sa protestation. Il avait ses bras sous elle, l'écrasant sur le lit alors qu'il partageait son goût.

Elle passa ses doigts sur sa poitrine et baissa son jean. Il brisa leur baiser, la regardant fixement, les yeux sombres et les lèvres mouillées. La ferveur de chacun de leurs mouvements se calma.

Il se pencha, l'embrassa doucement puis lui fit un petit baiser tendre et court pendant qu'il tâtonnait dans le tiroir de la table de chevet. Elle arracha le préservatif de sa main et le déchira avec ses dents avant de le toucher. Elle aimait la façon dont il retenait son souffle quand elle le prit en main. Il était déjà dur et prêt et elle déroula le préservatif sur sa longueur.

Il passa le dos de sa main le long de sa joue, ses yeux sur elle. La douceur du geste la laissa sans air. Elle n'était pas vraiment prête à réfléchir à ce qu'elle faisait avec lui. C'était un tourbillon avec Edward. C'était bien mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'elle n'avait pas peur.

Elle n'avait jamais vu personne la regarder ainsi et elle ne comprenait pas ce que ça signifiait. Il l'embrassa une fois de plus, écarta ses jambes et la pénétra. C'était puissant - l'étirement pour l'accueillir mêlé à une dilatation étrange et merveilleuse de son cœur dans sa poitrine.

C'était facile de bouger avec lui. Elle enroula ses jambes autour de lui, ses talons dans son dos, le poussant plus près, l'emmenant plus loin. On aurait dit qu'elle ne pouvait plus respirer mais pas de façon étouffante. C'était plus comme si, quelle que soit cette émotion, elle remplaçait le besoin d'air.

Le rythme lent et facile qu'Edward établit ne dura que le temps nécessaire pour qu'ils s'habituent l'un à l'autre. Mais la sensation qu'il bougeait en elle, sa dureté parfaite et la chaleur de son souffle pendant qu'ils échangeaient des baisers, était trop. Bella se retrouva en train de pousser vers lui, l'exhortant à aller plus vite.

"Oh, mon Dieu, Bella."

Le son de sa voix, si rauque et enchantée, fit qu'elle était désespérée d'être encore plus proche de lui. Elle lui passa les mains sur le dos, sentant la flexion de ses muscles pendant qu'il bougeait au-dessus d'elle. "Ah!" Elle jeta la tête en arrière, ses ongles grattant sa peau, il cria en réponse.

Edward se tenait au-dessus, serrant la tête de lit, poussant plus fort. Ce nouvel angle fit vibrer chaque nerf de Bella et elle gémit fort, ses jambes le serrant encore plus.

"Tu aimes ça, ma douce?" haleta-t-il à bout de souffle, ses hanches rencontrant les siennes, l'enfonçant dans le lit à chaque poussée.

"Oh, ouais. C'est tellement bon. Oh!"

L'orgasme qui arriva la laissa molle et comme défoncée. Il se passa quelques minutes avant qu'elle ne s'aperçoive que son poids n'était plus sur elle et qu'elle ne pouvait pas bouger sa main parce qu'il la tenait. C'était une chose insupportablement douce et elle sourit en serrant ses doigts plus fort.

Au bout d'un moment, Edward se retourna, se tenant sur son bras et la fixant du regard. Il suivit ses lèvres et elle embrassa le bout de son doigt. Elle était déjà amoureuse de cet adorable sourire rassasié.

Ses yeux s'abaissèrent et il pencha la tête, avec une expression étrange sur le visage, alors qu'il continuait son exploration des tatouages.

"A quoi penses-tu?" demanda-t-elle, la voix rauque.

Ses yeux trouvèrent les siens. "Je pensais que j'étais jaloux de l'homme qui t'a fait ça."

Bella souffla et leva la main pour caresser sa mâchoire avec son pouce. "Edward, crois-moi, tu viens d'en voir plus qu'elle n'en a jamais vu."

Il grimaça. "Je ne voulais pas dire ça comme un connard possessif. Je pense juste que ça aurait pu être super d'être là quand tu as fait ça."

Elle rougit, se disant que ce serait bien qu'il soit là la prochaine fois.

Comme s'il lisait ses pensées, l'expression d'Edward devint plus sérieuse. Il lui toucha la joue. "Est-ce que tu as du travail demain?"

"Je n'ai pas un job de 8 à 17. Pourquoi?"

Il se retourna de nouveau sur elle, en souriant quand elle souffla du fait de son poids écrasant.

"Je pensais juste que je ne voulais pas te ramener à la maison tout de suite. Mais beaucoup, beaucoup plus tard." Il l'embrassa, un baiser lent et consumant. "Si ça ne te dérange pas."

"C'est le milieu de l'après-midi," dit-elle en souriant, enroulant ses bras autour de lui. "Tu as des projets pour moi qui me feront rentrer tard à la maison?"

"Je peux penser à certaines choses." Il l'embrassa de nouveau, les hanches contre les siennes. "Ce n'est pas la moindre des choses que de comprendre pourquoi je ne sais pas encore ce que tu fais. On a dansé autour du sujet." Il se recula un peu, pressant le nez contre le sien. "Pourquoi cela? Dois-je avoir peur de demander?"

Bella grimaça. "Non. Je …"

Elle s'arrêta en percevant un mouvement en périphérie. Elle s'assit, le poussa légèrement sur le côté. "Qu'est-ce que c'était?"

"Quoi? Oh!" Il rit, se roulant sur le côté. "J'ai un chat."

"Tu aimes les chats?" Bella se tortilla pour se dégager et posa les pieds par terre. Elle éclata de rire en voyant le félin à l'air de mauvais, battre de la queue et la fixer de la commode. Un chat persan. Bien sûr qu'il aurait un chat persan. "Oh, mon Dieu. Ton chat a un code de couleur pour correspondre aux murs. Tu l'as fait exprès?"

"Elle n'a pas de code couleur. Elle a sauté dans ma voiture un jour, sur une scène de crime. Mon partenaire m'a dit qu'elle m'avait choisi et que par conséquent je devais la garder."

"Bien sûr. Bien sûr qu'elle a sauté dans ta voiture. Une histoire plausible!" Bella se leva du lit et s'approcha du chat, s'arrêtant quand elle aplatit les oreilles en arrière et miaula d'avertissement. "Dis-moi qu'elle s'appelle Taupe."

"Elle s'appelle Leah. Et sois prudente. Elle déteste tous ceux qui ne sont pas moi…"

"Les chattes sont jalouses et territoriales. J'ai déjà entendu ça." Bella leva un doigt, s'approchant lentement du chat. "C'est bon, Taupe. Je sais que les chattes sont des salopes. Je ne t'en tiendrai pas rigueur."

Taupe montra les dents.

Bella entendit le grincement des ressorts de lit puis les bras d'Edward furent autour de sa taille, l'attirant contre lui. Ses lèvres étaient sur son cou, mordant et suçant. "Arrête de harceler mon chat!" dit-il.

Elle haleta quand ses mains vinrent lui prendre les seins en coupe et il commença à sucer son cou. "C'est le moment où tu me dis que tu es un vampire? Oh..." gémit-elle quand il fit rouler ses tétons entre ses doigts.

"Bella. Tu parades nue dans ma chambre, exhibant tes tatouages!" Il déposa un baiser plus doux contre l'endroit qu'il avait mordu. "Je ne peux pas être tenu responsable de mes actes." Ses mains étaient à sa taille et il la tira en arrière. "Maintenant viens te coucher."

Bella accepta avec plaisir et laissa Edward l'entraîner dans son lit.

...

*Firefly : Une série qui a duré quatorze épisodes et un film et qui sont devenu culte et ce pour de bonnes raisons.

*La Horde: Les "méchants" dans le jeu de rôle en ligne World of Warcraft.

*Surtout en anglais d'ailleurs : Slytherin / Serpentard


	6. Chapitre 6

.

...

 **CHAPITRE 6**

...

Il était tard. Edward savait qu'il devrait se lever mais il avait atteint un niveau de contentement dont il ne connaissait même pas l'existence. Satisfait était un euphémisme.

Il baissa les yeux et sourit quand il rencontra des cheveux châtains. Etrange, songea-t-il. Il aimait les câlins mais pas toujours quand il était si… sale. Collant. C'était une soirée chaude aussi, alors il devenait de plus en plus collant. Cette sensation moite sur sa peau le rendait généralement fou. Il rit.

"Qu'y-a-t-il de si drôle?" demanda Bella, en levant la tête.

Il repoussa les cheveux de son visage, émerveillé par la remarquable tendresse qu'il ressentait. "Je pensais que je suis peut-être un âne coincé. Un peu tatillon."

Tout son visage s'éclaira quand elle rit. "Tu viens juste d'employer le mot tatillon?"

"Mettre l'accent sur les détails triviaux. Quoi? Il convient."

"Personne n'utilise ce genre de mot dans la vie réelle."

Il lui offrit sa main. "Salut, je suis personne. Ravi de te rencontrer."

"Oh et ensuite, il emprunte des blagues à son père." Elle gémit et secoua la tête. "Un tel gaspillage de potentiel. Je pensais que tu étais sexy Cullen."

"Eh bien ce fut agréable le temps que ça a duré. Tes vêtements sont…" Il fit un vague mouvement dans la pièce. "Quelque part. Je vais t'appeler Uber."

"Toujours gentleman." Bella se redressa et bougea pour le chevaucher.

Il gémit. "Femme. Je ne sais pas quel genre d'endurance et de récupération magiques tu as mais je suis un homme. Un vrai, pas un de ces mythes perpétrés par les fan-fictions. Personnellement il me semble que trois orgasmes c'est une performance impressionnante mais peu importe il faut une période de récupération."

"Encore une fois l'ego." Elle posa sa main, doigts écartés sur son torse pour se stabiliser. "Je ne veux pas ta queue, génie. Je veux simplement te regarder." Son sourire devint coquin. "Cependant…" Elle se recula, se frottant contre sa queue sensible.

Edward grogna et s'agrippa à sa taille. "Bella…"

Elle rit. "Je plaisante. Je serai sage."

Il effleura ses côtes avec ses doigts sans lui faire de chatouilles. Simplement parce que la toucher lui faisait du bien. Il vit que ses yeux se promenaient sur son corps et que ses doigts passaient sur ses tatouages.

Après quelques minutes, son expression joyeuse se transforma en perplexité inquiète. "Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?" demanda-t-il, en levant la main et passant un pouce sur sa bouche comme s'il pouvait chasser cette perplexité en faisant ce geste.

Elle embrassa son pouce avant de regarder vers le bas. "Empire, rébellion,"' dit-elle, touchant chacun des tatouages. "Joker et Batman." Elle posa sa main sur le tatouage plus bas au-dessus de ses hanches. "Ensuite Han Solo et Malcom Reynolds sont l'incarnation des gentils méchants. Ce sont des voleurs qui ne font pas toujours ce qu'il faut. Ce sont des bons qui ont fait de mauvaises choses."

Edward déglutit difficilement. Personne de ceux qui avait vu ses tatouages n'avait remarqué ça avant. Pour la plupart ses tatouages semblaient frivoles. Les gars à son travail le critiquaient tout le temps d'être aussi attiré par ce genre de choses. Pourtant pour lui, ils avaient un sens. Et personne n'avait jamais été aussi près de le trouver.

Bella le regarda dans les yeux. "Est-ce que tu l'as fait exprès?" demanda-t-elle.

Il hocha la tête.

A son crédit elle n'insista pas mais il voyait qu'elle voulait savoir. Elle le regarda. Elle se pencha et embrassa son mauvais côté – l'emblème de l'Empire, la bouche tordue de Joker - avant de reposer sa tête contre son torse, écoutant son cœur battre comme si elle entendait ses secrets.

Pendant un long moment Edward ne parla pas. Il passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux, lissant doucement les nœuds. Il s'apercevait qu'il était en train de tomber amoureux d'elle. Habituellement les personnes qu'il côtoyait n'apprenaient pas ce secret avant de le connaitre depuis des années et pourtant ça ne faisait que _trois_ jours qu'il avait rencontré cette fille. Putain c'était des étrangers.

Au fond de lui Edward s'était toujours considéré comme romantique. Mais il était aussi réaliste et comme ça avait déjà été dit à plusieurs reprises il était un âne coincé. Il avait une patience limitée pour la plupart des gens. Alors pourquoi voulait-il raconter à cette fille étrange et merveilleuse sa 'pas si belle' histoire?

"Je suis adopté," dit-il. "En résumé? Quand j'ai eu neuf ans mon père biologique m'a tiré dessus, tué ma mère puis s'est suicidé."

Bella se raidit et elle leva la tête. "Il t'a tiré dessus?"

Sans un mot il prit sa main et la guida sur un endroit de son côté. La cicatrice était presque cachée. Le tatouage de Batman avait été mis là pour recouvrir les lignes de la cicatrice. Mais on pouvait encore en sentir les contours.

Il vit de la tristesse apparaître sur le visage de Bella et il détestait ça. "Oh Edward!" dit-elle dans un souffle. "Je suis désolée."

"Je suppose qu'on peut dire que l'expérience m'a un peu foutu en l'air."

"Euh, ouais. Oui bien sûr, c'est ce que ça ferait à tout le monde."

"Alors pendant un long moment j'ai été un mauvais garçon. Puis quand j'ai eu quatorze ans j'ai mis une raclée à cet autre gamin… Emmett Cullen." Malgré lui ses lèvres dessinèrent un sourire. "Ce qui, si tu as un jour la chance de le rencontrer, te paraîtra absolument hilarant. Mais ce qui était vraiment drôle c'est que ses parents, plutôt que de penser que j'étais un voyou comme tout le monde, ont essayé de m'aider. Plus qu'essayé évidemment vu qu'ils ont fini par m'adopter…"

"Et ensuite tu es devenu flic." Malgré la tristesse dans ses yeux elle lui sourit et l'embrassa doucement. "Si tu devenais un super héros, tu pourrais avoir ta propre bande dessinée."

"J'ai examiné la situation mais malheureusement je n'ai pas de super pouvoirs."

"Oh je ne sais pas." Elle embrassa le dessous de son menton. "Je parie que je pourrais en trouver quelques-uns si je regardais très attentivement."

Il rigola. Une partie de la froideur qui l'avait envahi s'évacua, remplacé par la chaleur de l'acceptation facile et les doux baisers. Il prit sa joue en coupe et les fit rouler sur le côté pour pouvoir l'embrasser sérieusement.

Cinq minutes, peut-être, peut-être une heure. Il ne savait pas. Le temps ne s'écoulait pas pareil quand il était avec Bella.

Finalement le baiser se rompit et Edward pensa qu'il était temps qu'il satisfasse sa propre curiosité. "Puis-je te demander quelque chose?"

"Hummm." Elle paraissait aussi endormie et contentée que lui.

"Est-ce que tu vas me dire ce que tu fais dans la vie?"

Elle ouvrit ses yeux et son expression était prudente. Une seconde plus tard elle roula loin de lui et s'assit. "Oui, je peux te le dire."

Il fut choqué par le changement d'atmosphère et par la distance qu'elle mettait entre eux après ces longues heures où ils avaient pratiquement été collés ensemble. "Ça ne peut pas être si mauvais."

"Non. Ça n'est pas… mauvais."

"Waouh." Il s'assit et posa sa main sur son dos nu, ignorant pour l'instant les tatouages qu'il n'avait pas encore examinés. "Tu es vraiment sur la défensive."

"Je suis désolée." Ses épaules se relâchèrent légèrement. "Je pense que tu auras une mauvaise opinion de moi et ça me rend un peu furieuse."

"Non je ne vais pas le faire. Je veux dire tu n'es pas un revendeur de drogue, ni impliquée dans le commerce des esclaves n'est-ce pas?"

Elle sourit. "Non, bien sûr que non."

"Alors je peux te promettre que je n'aurai pas une mauvaise opinion de toi."

Elle tourna la tête pour le regarder. "Tu crois hein?" demanda-t-elle, son regard et son expression étaient ironiques. "Tu t'es déjà moqué de moi à cause de ça."

Il fronça les sourcils un peu abasourdi.

Plutôt que de lui répondre, elle attrapa son téléphone sur la table de chevet.

Elle cliqua sur quelques icônes puis le tendit à Edward. "Je te l'ai déjà dit…" dit-elle. "Je suis vachement connue sur Internet."

Son premier instinct fut de penser que la vidéo qu'elle lui montrait était mignonne comme tout. C'était elle qui divaguait au sujet de leur premier rendez-vous, sollicitant un avis pour sa tenue. Il avait envie de se pavaner comme un coq mais en même temps il était plus qu'un peu paniqué.

"Tu as parlé de moi sur Internet, Y**Tube?" demanda-t-il en la regardant.

"Y**Tube, Faceb°°k, Insta, Tumblr." Elle inclina la tête. "Je pense même Snapchat avec Alice."

"Seigneur!" Edward posa ses pieds par terre se détournant d'elle. Il se frotta le visage. "Bella je te l'ai dit. Je ne peux pas être sur les réseaux sociaux."

"Tu n'y es pas mais moi oui."

"Et tu parles de moi."

Elle plissa les yeux. "J'ai dit à mes abonnés que j'aie rencontré un gars. Je n'ai pas dit ton nom ni que tu étais policier. Calme-toi."

Quand il leva les yeux elle était debout devant lui – et avait enfilé une de ses chemises… putain où l'avait-elle trouvée – les bras croisés et une expression contrariée sur le visage. Il respira par le nez et essaya de réfléchir à sa panique initiale. "D'accord tu as dit à tes abonnés que tu avais rencontré un gars. Qu'est-ce que ça à voir avec comment tu gagnes ta vie?"

"Je laisse mes abonnés choisir ma tenue, pas mes amis. Elle fit un signe vers son téléphone près de lui. "C'est ce que je fais dans la vie. Je vlog."

"Tu quoi?"

"Vlog. Vidéo blog. Je vlog au sujet de mes pensées et de ma vie de nerd en général."

Il cligna des yeux. "Je… ne comprends pas. Les gens te paient pour que tu te filmes?"

Il grimaça mais Bella ricana couvrant sa bouche. Ce fut suffisant pour rompre la tension. "Ils ne me paient pas pour me filmer, pervers. Pas vraiment. C'est un coup de chance je suppose. J'ai commencé à créer des blogs juste pour m'amuser. Les gens ont commencé à me suivre. Et quand tu as beaucoup de gens qui te suivent tu peux commencer à gagner de l'argent avec la publicité sur tes vlogs et autres médias sociaux. Ensuite si tu es vraiment chanceux et que les gens pour une raison quelconque, aiment tes mots, tu peux écrire des livres. Alors ça peut partir de là et tu peux être payé pour donner des interviews. Quelques-uns des plus gros blogueurs passent à la télé parfois."

Edward était époustouflé. "Vraiment?"

Elle tapa sur son torse. "Ne sois pas si choqué!" Elle haussa les épaules et roula des yeux. "Bon okay. La plupart du temps je ne sais pas pourquoi quelqu'un voudrait payer pour lire mon papotage. Mais si je peux gagner ma vie en faisant quelque chose que j'aime, alors…"

"Je suis d'accord." Edward lui prit la main, il s'ajusta et elle put à nouveau s'assoir sur ses genoux. Il se sentait mieux avec ses bras autour d'elle. "Donc ce que tu dis c'est que tu dois réellement être sur les médias sociaux pour gagner ta vie. Et tu ne vas pas à des conventions en tant que fan je suppose? Ont-ils des stands avec des nerds vlogger?"

Son sourire était timide. "Ouais. C'est ce que je voulais dire quand je disais que je travaillais. J'avais plusieurs débats en fait et des dédicaces."

"Waouh alors tu es vraiment une grosse affaire sur internet. Qui savait que je sortais avec une telle célébrité?"

"Ça t'apprendra de penser que j'aie des délires de grandeur."

"Calme-toi, C-3PO." Il l'embrassa, un baiser doux. "Alors je suppose que j'ai en quelque sorte mis le pied dans le plat avec toutes ces choses que j'aie dites sur les gens qui n'arrivent pas à laisser leur téléphone."

Elle se mordit la lèvre en souriant, ses yeux dansant malicieusement en rencontrant les siens. "Je n'allais rien dire."

"Humm." Prenant son visage dans ses mains, il l'embrassa - un baiser d'excuse. "Je suis désolé. Je ne savais pas que ce genre de chose existait."

Elle soupira, cédant à son baiser et lui passant ses bras autour du cou. "Mais est-ce que ça va être un problème?"

Edward appuya son front contre le sien, réfléchissant. "Je pense que ce sera une complication. En supposant que tu veuilles continuer à me voir."

"Je ne suis pas contre cette idée," dit-elle, en le taquinant. Elle baissa la tête pour lui chuchoter à l'oreille. "Je n'ai pas encore goûté à tous tes tatouages."

Un frisson lui parcourut la colonne vertébrale et il dut secouer la tête pour se rappeler qu'ils étaient en train de discuter de quelque chose de sérieux. "Eh bien, je pense que tant que tu peux me tenir à l'écart de tes vlogs... enfin mon nom, ma photo, mon travail alors tout ira bien. C'est un problème pour toi?"

"Hmmmm," dit-elle. Il aimait la façon dont ses doigts jouaient sur sa nuque quand il la tenait comme ça. "Je vlog sur ma _vie_ , toute ma vie mais je pense que je peux contourner ça d'une manière qui pourrait nous convenir à tous les deux. J'ai des idées."

Il leva un sourcil. "Quel genre d'idées?"

"C'est à moi de le savoir et à toi de le découvrir," dit-elle, avec un sourire suffisant.

Il retomba sur le lit, avec elle dans les bras. Ils s'attelèrent à la tâche sérieuse de leur quatrième fois mais ils furent interrompus une minute plus tard par un long et fort grondement de l'estomac d'Edward.

Bella s'éloigna de lui en hurlant de rire. Il rit aussi, à la fois de cette interruption et du fait qu'elle riait.

"Eh bien, ça répond à la question…" murmura-t-il.

"Quelle question?"

Il se retourna, l'épinglant au lit et souriant à son expression surprise et pleine de luxure. "Si oui ou non je pourrais remplacer la nourriture par le sexe." Il se pencha et appuya la bouche sur son cou, aimant la façon dont elle se contorsionnait et couinait sous lui quand il la mordillait. "Tu as tellement bon goût que je jure que je pourrais te manger pendant des heures."

Elle gémit et il étouffa le son avec sa bouche, dans un baiser enchanteur. Sa jambe monta à sa taille.

Et puis, son estomac à _elle_ gronda.

Ils se séparèrent, essoufflés et gloussèrent. "Je pense que si nous ne sortons pas de ce lit, on aura une rébellion sur les bras," dit Bella, en lui frottant le dos.

"Hmm, et pas le genre de rébellion qui implique des sabres laser et des X-Wings*, hein ?" Il se releva et lui offrit sa main. "Que dirais-tu d'une douche d'abord?"

Ils allèrent sous la douche et il n'était pas sûr qu'ils soient propres. Il était bien trop occupé à l'embrasser, à profiter de son corps mouillé et lisse sous ses mains pendant que l'eau chaude coulait sur eux. Mais l'important, c'est que quand ils sortirent de là, ils n'étaient plus si collants et en surchauffe.

Ils se séparèrent à contrecœur. Edward la laissa dans la salle de bain en train de chercher des vêtements dans sa valise.

Il enfila un jeans et alla voir ce qu'il y avait dans son réfrigérateur et son garde-manger. Il avait l'intention de l'emmener dîner à un moment donné mais il était tard. Oh, bien sûr, ce ne serait pas vraiment un problème pour trouver un restaurant ouvert à Los Angeles mais il la voulait pour lui tout seul pendant encore un petit moment.

Il s'était décidé pour des spaghettis, c'était simple mais ça irait. Il venait de finir de faire revenir la viande pour la sauce quand Bella émergea. Il dut ravaler un gémissement. Elle portait un jeans et sa chemise. Elle avait aussi un sourire espiègle et tenait quelque chose dans son dos.

"Qu'est-ce que tu as là?" demanda-t-il, en retirant la casserole du feu.

"D'abord, je jure que je ne fouinais pas. La porte de ton placard était _légèrement_ entrouverte et je l'ai vue en me penchant."

La façon dont elle dit ces mots, lui fit comprendre qu'elle essayait pertinemment de lui mettre des images dans la tête. Et en plus, ça fonctionnait. "Tu t'es penchée?" dit-il, la faim remuant ses tripes et pas que pour de la nourriture.

"Oui. Je me suis penchée… et que vois-je?" Elle sortit un sabre laser, l'expression mutine.

Edward souriait. "Oh, ça!"

"Oui, ça." D'un simple mouvement du poignet, elle l''activa', et la lame du sabre s'alluma. "C'est le sabre laser du Jedi Mace Windu."

Edward ne fit pas vraiment attention à ses paroles. Il avait du mal à se concentrer, elle avait commencé à bouger le sabre. Sa voix était grave et rauque quand elle parla.

"Tu sais, Edward. Le violet ne va pas du tout avec le taupe. Pas ce ton de violet, en tout cas."

Edward la regarda fixement, en particulier, ses lèvres qui formaient un sourire bête. Elle le rendait dingue et elle le savait très bien. Le revers de la médaille, c'était que ce sentiment était mutuel – quelque chose qu'il savait très bien.

Il se précipita vers elle d'un mouvement si rapide qu'elle haleta et recula, ce délicieux petit sourire tombant en même temps que le sabre laser sur le sol. "Mains en l'air!" aboya-t-il. "Mets tes mains où je peux les voir, maintenant!"

C'était hilarant de voir à quelle vitesse elle réagit, levant ses mains, les yeux grands ouverts. Cependant il ne s'arrêta pour profiter de l'instant. Il la prit par le bras et la retourna. "Mains sur la table!" ordonna-t-il, sa main sur le haut de son dos, la poussant vers le bas avec le moins de force possible. "Fais-le maintenant!"

Elle se pencha en avant, les mains sur la table puis il lui fit écarter les jambes, son pied poussant les siens.

Là, Edward prit une grande inspiration. C'était une première. Au travail, ça ne l'excitait – ça ne l'avait jamais fait, ça ne le ferait jamais. C'était donc quelque peu déconcertant de faire cela car en même temps c'était familier mais tellement différent.

"Garde les mains sur la table!" ordonna-t-il, la voix basse et rauque. Il l'entendit haleter. Sa tête était tournée sur le côté et il la vit se lécher les lèvres.

Bien. Elle n'avait pas peur de lui.

Il se baissa, les mains sur sa cheville. Il imita la première partie de la fouille, en passant la main sur sa jambe. Mais bien sûr, ce n'était pas une fouille par palpation normale et ce n'était pas censé l'être. Il continua ainsi en haut de sa jambe et prit son entrejambe en coupe. Elle gémit quand il la frotta par dessus son jean.

"Qu'est-ce que vous pensez trouver là, officier?" demanda Bella, la voix essoufflée et enrouée.

Plutôt que de répondre, il la saisit de nouveau par le bras, la relevant vers le haut. "Mets tes mains sur ta tête!"

"Merde," murmura Bella, mais elle obéit.

Edward posa ses mains de chaque côté de sa taille et les déplaça vers le haut. Encore une fois, modifiant le cours d'une vraie fouille corporelle, il bougea ses mains pour lui prendre les seins.

C'était l'un des moments les plus érotiques de sa vie, le fait d'avoir son corps contre le sien comme ça, sentir battre son cœur. Les petits gémissements et geignements qu'elle faisait quand il faisait rouler ses mamelons entre ses doigts, ses pensées devenaient animales. Tout en gardant une main sur la tête, elle déplaça l'autre dans ses cheveux passant ses doigts dedans. Il lui passa une main dans le cou, lui saisit le visage et le tourna vers lui. Il l'embrassa, fort, sa langue rencontrant la sienne, léchant le goût du dentifrice à la menthe de son haleine.

"Tu ne fais pas ça à tous suspects, si?" demanda Bella.

"Bella," grogna-t-il, lui mordant la peau du cou. "Tu me demandes si j'agresse sexuellement les gens que j'arrête?"

"Je vérifiais, c'est tout."

"Tu sais ce que je ne fais pas non plus?"

"Quoi?"

Il ne dit rien. Il la fit pencher pour qu'elle mette ses mains sur la table. Il fit courir ses mains le long de son corps, déboutonna son jeans et le poussa vers le bas, sur ses chevilles. Il se pencha sur elle, attrapa son baiser en frottant entre ses jambes.

Apparemment, le dîner pourrait attendre encore un peu…

…

*C-3PO est un 'droïde de protocole' de la saga Star Wars, personnage récurrent et emblématique de la saga

*Le X-wing, ou Aile-X, est une série de chasseurs stellaires, issue de l'univers de Star Wars.


	7. Chapitre 7

.

...

 **CHAPITRE 7**

...

"Tu veux entrer?" demanda Bella à bout de souffle et impatiente. Encore. Seigneur, comment pourrait-elle le vouloir encore?

Elle était appuyée contre sa porte, Edward appuyé contre elle, l'embrassant pour lui dire au revoir. C'était un baiser d'adieu très complet, tôt lundi matin.

Edward resserra ses mains à sa taille et gémit. "Oui je veux entrer." Il soupira et l'embrassa plus doucement avant de se reculer suffisamment pour la regarder dans les yeux. "Mais je ne devrais pas. Je vais déjà être en retard."

"Je t'ai dit que je pouvais prendre Uber pour revenir dans le Comté d'Orange."

"Ce n'était pas un problème." Il se pencha à nouveau, posant ses lèvres contre son oreille pour qu'elle puisse sentir la vibration de sa voix alors qu'il parlait. "C'est moi le problème. Si je rentre, je vais te vouloir à nouveau."

"Alors un peu de retenue, Officier."

"Hum." Il l'embrassa à nouveau et caressa son dos. "Ça va être difficile de ne pas te voir pendant une semaine. Je peux t'envoyer des texto? Ou toi tu pourras m'en envoyer?"

Elle écarquilla les yeux un peu choquée. "Quoi? Tu vas te servir de ton téléphone pour communiquer? Sûrement qu'un téléphone à huit cents dollars ne peut-être utilisé que pour téléphoner…"

"Hé, je vais sur internet. Je regarde Netflix, Hulu, HBo pour nourrir ma passion de _Game of Thrones_. Envoyer des texto Bella. Pas Snapface ou Instabook ou je ne sais quoi."

Cette fois son regard choqué n'était pas feint. "Tue-moi Smalls. Tu me tues. Je veux dire c'est une chose de ne pas _utiliser_ les médias sociaux mais Instabook? Vraiment? Ça me fait vraiment souffrir." Elle se frotta la poitrine en guise d'illustration. "Aïe."

Il avait l'air de bien s'amuser. "Je plaisante. J'ai vu ce film. Tu sais celui avec le visage de, de qui déjà, Michael Cera*?"

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent à nouveau. "Tu te moques de moi."

Il sourit plein de malice. "Ben ouais."

"Merci Chuck*!" dit-elle, en poussant un soupir de soulagement. "Pendant une minute tu étais à la limite de dépasser les bornes."

"Ignorance des médias sociaux mais reconnaissance d'un acteur? C'est une affaire importante."

"Une fille doit maintenir ses standards."

"Hummm." Il prit ses fesses en coupe et la tira contre lui de nouveau. "Tu es idiote, tu le sais? Sais-tu sur combien de profils Faceb°°k je dois éplucher pendant une enquête?"

"Non. Heureusement pour moi les procédures policières ne font pas partie de mon monde de nerd. Bien que quelquefois Matthew Gray Gubler* me fasse bien me demander pourquoi." Elle agita ses sourcils.

"Tu es vraiment attirée par les nerds."

Elle posa sa main sur son torse, sur son tatouage de l'Empire. "Je sais que ce doit être un choc."

Un dernier baiser et Edward soupira en reculant. "On se voit samedi," dit-il.

Bella se mordit l'intérieur de la joue. C'était vraiment déraisonnable que l'idée de le revoir si vite la rende à la fois folle et triste. Cinq jours semblaient trop longs et c'était ridicule. En même temps elle attendait déjà avec impatience le numéro quatre. Et elle se demandait s'ils allaient sortir de la maison mais ce n'était pas le moment de penser à ça.

Finalement elle entra. Dès que la porte se referma, elle lâcha l'énorme sourire qu'elle avait essayé de cacher. Puis elle grimaça en faisant quelques pas en avant.

"C'est bon hein? Est-ce que tu marches vraiment avec les jambes arquées?"

Bella cria en se retournant vers le salon. Alice était assise sur le canapé, habillée et prête à commencer la journée bien qu'il soit encore très tôt. "Pourquoi es-tu chez moi?"

Son regard devint furtif. Et elle passa sa main dans ses cheveux. "Je suis venue hier soir. Je me suis servi de ma clé."

"Oh!" dit Bella, en soufflant. Maintenant qu'elle n'était plus aussi surprise et qu'elle avait retrouvé ses esprits, elle comprit instantanément.

Alice avait un mari aimant et un beau petit garçon. Elle souffrait également d'un trouble qui lui donnait la migraine. Jasper faisait de son mieux pour comprendre mais c'était difficile pour lui, il n'avait jamais été confronté à ça avant de rencontrer Alice. Chez Bella c'était un endroit sûr et c'est pour cela qu'elle avait une clé.

"Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir été là hier soir," dit Bella en allant s'asseoir à côté d'Alice.

Le grand sourire de son amie réapparut. "Ah c'est facilement pardonné." Elle passa son bras sous celui de Bella et la secoua un peu. "Toi, mon Isabella, tu étais censée rentrer à la maison hier _après-midi_. Mais je sais que tu es allée à un rendez-vous ou deux avec 'oh mon dieu, j'ai rencontré un gars!'. Alors comment en est-on arrivé à cette marche de la honte?"

"Tu ne peux pas faire de marche de la honte quand tu n'as pas honte de ce que tu as fait," dit Bella, en levant la tête avec un sourire narquois.

"Allez vas-y ma fille. Tu l'as eu."

"Oui je l'ai eu. C'est sûr."

Alice secoua la tête. "Tu ne fais pas ça d'habitude, c'est tout. Habituellement tu attends le troisième rendez-vous."

"Et nous avons eu trois rendez-vous."

"En trois jours? Je dois entendre cette histoire."

Bella se mit à raconter. Alice écarquilla les yeux. Quand Bella eut fini, elle se réinstalla. "Cette situation nécessite du vin."

"Il est sept heures du matin!"

"Sept heures quarante-cinq. Un mimosa alors."

"Un… ça ne peut pas faire de mal."

Elles se déplacèrent à la cuisine. Du jus d'orange et du champagne furent mélangés pour un bon usage. Bella grogna. "C'est de la pure folie, non? Dis-moi que c'est fou. J'ai raté quelque chose. Un signe?"

"Un signe de quoi?"

"Je ne sais pas." Bella prit une longue gorgée de sa boisson. "Savais-tu que les flics abusaient de leurs femmes et de leurs petites-amies deux fois plus que la moyenne? Les agresseurs sont très charmants. C'est très commun tu sais. Ils entrent en jeu, charment la fille dans un tourbillon et puis…" elle fit un signe de la main.

Alice inclina la tête. "Tu penses vraiment ça?"

Bella s'effondra. Elle se souvint de ses tatouages. Sa culpabilité pour son enfance trouble. "Non, aucune partie de moi ne le pense mais c'est ce qui me fait peur. Je lui fais confiance mais je le connais à peine. Ça fait quatre jours. _Quatre Jours,_ Alice."

"Et de ton propre aveu tu es entraînée dans une histoire d'amour tourbillonnante!" Alice avait l'air totalement trop joyeuse.

Bella se couvrit le visage avec ses mains. "Seigneur." Elle sourit. Elle ne pouvait s'en empêcher. "Il est…" elle secoua la tête. "Je ne sais pas."

Alice siffla. "C'est du sérieux pour toi, ma petite."

"Je sais."

 **ooo O ooo**

Il n'était pas difficile de trouver Bella en ligne. C'était le but, Edward le savait mais en tant que policier cela le rendait nerveux. Elle était tellement accessible.

L'interdiction des médias sociaux par le LAPD s'expliquait par de nombreuses raisons. L'une d'entre elles était qu'il était inévitable qu'une partie de la police se fasse des ennemis. Et certains n'hésiteraient pas à utiliser leur famille comme moyen de pression.

Edward se frotta les yeux avec une main. _Famille, hein Cullen?_

Ça n'avait pas d'importance. Bella était qui elle était et sa présence en ligne en faisait partie. Il n'y a pas de raison s'attarder là-dessus. Il trouva la chaîne Y**Tube de Bella et fit défiler la liste de ses vidéos.

"Oh, bon sang!" murmura-t-il.

Sur l'écran, Bella lui sourit. Ses cheveux étaient plus longs, tirés dans une queue de cheval haute. Elle portait des vêtements d'entraînement - un débardeur qui disait Fe mâle : original Iron man. Tous parfaitement ajustés.

 _"Hé, les chats et les chatons!"_ dit-elle en faisant signe à la caméra. _"Voilà le truc. Je suis en train de faire un cosplay de la Veuve Noire pour ma prochaine convention. Je dois pouvoir me battre comme elle, non ? Tu sais... Juste au cas où quelqu'un me mette à l'épreuve. C'est logique, non?"_ Elle fit un clin d'œil ce qui enchanta totalement Edward. _"Allez… Dites-moi que vous ne voulez pas faire ce qu'elle fait avec ses jambes. Les filles. Je vais vous le dire. Il y a pire façon de mourir qu'entre les cuisses d'acier de Scarlett Johansson."_

Il s'installa et regarda une partie de son cours. C'était étonnamment drôle et aussi terrifiant. Bella était si petite. La regarder se faire malmener comme une poupée de chiffon le fit grimacer.

A la fin de la leçon, Bella avait l'air débraillé mais heureuse. _"Merde!"_ dit-elle, soufflant et haletant. _"Elle fait en sorte que ça ait l'air si facile."_

"Qu'est-ce que c'est?"

Edward fut trop lent à réagir avant que sa partenaire lui arrache le téléphone de la main. "Hey!"

"Ohhhh." Tanya sourit, s'asseyant à côté de lui, dans le bureau par ailleurs vide, où il mangeait souvent son déjeuner. "Elle est très rouge."

"Donne-moi ça," dit Edward en tendant la main.

Tanya le tint hors de sa portée. "Hé, se battre comme la Veuve Noire. Ça, c'est un but dans la vie!" Elle le laissa reprendre son téléphone. "Tu sais, j'ai un ami dans l'équipe de tournage de _Captain America Guerre Civile_. Alerte spoiler, ok, mais ça en vaut la peine. Apparemment, Nat essaie d'étouffer Bucky avec son entrejambe. C'est un truc que j'aimerais maitriser."

Edward sourit à sa partenaire. "D'après toutes les histoires que tu racontes, tu as déjà maîtrisé ce tour particulier."

Tanya ricana et lui donna une claque au bras. "Tu as raison, Cullen." Elle fit signe du menton. "Donc, je veux dire, je ne discute pas. La fille est sexy et tout mais il y a sûrement un meilleur porno que ça."

La lèvre d'Edward trembla pendant qu'il débattait de ses options. C'était _très tôt_ dans cette relation – si c'en était une – pour laisser sa partenaire s'en mêler. Ses collègues étaient comme une bande de frères. Des frères qui ne manqueraient pas de se foutre de lui.

"Je l'ai rencontrée…" dit-il en choisissant ses mots avec soin. "Quand je travaillais pour sécuriser la convention."

" _Ma pseudo vie de naze,_ " Tanya lut le nom de la chaîne. "Vidéo blogging. Euh. Eh bien, tout le monde doit avoir un hobby."

Edward souffla mais ne répondit pas.

"Alors, tu as un rencard sexy ou quoi?" demanda Tanya.

"Ou quoi…" dit Edward, décidant que ce n'était pas le moment de partager. "Il est temps de sortir?"

"Ouaip. Allons-y."

Un plan se forma pendant qu'ils traversaient les bureaux pour aller à leur voiture. Il avait le pressentiment qu'il allait le regretter, et pourtant, ça vaudrait le coup si ça marchait.

"Alors?" dit-il, en montant dans la voiture.

"Alors…" répondit Tanya.

"Connais-tu bien cette personne de l'équipe de _Captain America Guerre Civile_ , et par chance te doit-elle une faveur?"

 **ooo O ooo**

Bella essayait de composer un sac avec ce qu'elle avait reçu gratuitement à la convention. Les cadeaux publicitaires étaient toujours populaires auprès de ses abonnés. Son téléphone sonna pendant qu'elle essayait de trouver ce que la carte qu'elle avait obtenue du stand d'édition DC lui donnait le droit de faire.

 _Edward :_ _ **Es-tu contre les spoilers?**_

Un frisson passa dans sa colonne vertébrale mais elle ne put s'empêcher de ressentir de la déception. Elle avait envie de recevoir un texto de sa part, elle se demandait si oui ou non elle devrait lui envoyer un texto sexy. Est-ce que serait bizarre si elle lui envoyait que tenir sa queue dans ses mains lui manquait? Et ben quoi ça lui manquait! Et son dos qui s'arquait quand elle le touchait là lui manquait aussi.

Elle espérait donc qu'il serait le premier à lui envoyer un texto coquin. Ou l'enfer, pourquoi ne pas hisser le drapeau de la folle romantique? Des conneries du genre qu'il n'arrêtait pas de penser à elle dans son lit au beau milieu d'une perquisition ou d'une chasse à l'homme.

Cependant, elle était une nerd. Le mot "spoiler" lui fit dresser les oreilles comme un chien en alerte.

 _Bella : Les anciens racontent des histoires d'avant le 11 septembre. Les plannings et les lieux de tournage étaient facilement accessibles et les spoilers étaient abondants dans un pays de bien et d'abondance. C'était avant les temps sombres. Avant l'Empire... et l'augmentation des mesures de sécurité._

 _Edward :_ _ **Fascinante leçon d'histoire. Spoilers. Oui ou non?**_

 _Bella : La réponse est toujours oui. Mais pourquoi?_

 _Edward :_ _ **Captain America Guerre civile**_ _._

Bella faillit faire tomber son téléphone. Les spoilers de _Captain America_ n'étaient pas vraiment rares à ce stade mais elle mourrait d'envie de nouveauté. Elle se dit de ne pas trop s'exciter. Ça allait être une de ces nouvelles donnée par quelqu'un qui n'était pas vraiment _au courant_ et avait une flopée d'anciennes nouvelles et les lui dirait avec fierté comme si c'était une nouvelle information qu'elle ne pouvait pas connaître…

 _Bella : Tu as mon attention, flic._

 _Edward :_ _ **Je dois me confesser. Je n'ai pas encore les spoilers.**_

 _Bella fronça les sourcils vers le téléphone. "Pas encore ?"_

 _Bella : Sont-ils dans un endroit sûr ? Tu as besoin de faire une livraison ? L'enquête est toujours en cours ou toi et ton partenaire jouez au bon flic/mauvais flic en ce moment même, en essayant d'obtenir l'info ? Attends. Es-tu le bon ou le méchant flic ?_

 _Edward :_ _ **C'est beaucoup de questions. Que dirais-tu de m'aider à interroger les acteurs?**_

 _Bella : Edward, tu ne vas pas me dire que tu les as traînés ici pour... quoi? Conduite en état d'ivresse? Mon Dieu, j'espère que non. Chris Evans* semble si sain._

 _Edward :_ _ **Si quelqu'un devait conduire ivre, je parierais sur Jeremy Renner***_

 _Bella : Allô ? Robert Downey* a des antécédents d'abus de substances puissantes._

 _Edward :_ _ **Oui, mais il est sur la bonne voie maintenant.**_

 _Bella : Hé, reste concentré. Et c'est quoi ce truc d'interroger les acteurs pour avoir des spoilers?_

Au lieu d'un texto, une image apparut. On aurait dit des billets. Bella appuya pour agrandir. Alors elle cria et laissa tomber le téléphone. Puis elle plongea pour le récupérer, regarda à nouveau et commença à sauter partout dans la maison, en couinant.

D'une manière ou d'une autre, elle réussit à l'appeler. "Hé!" dit Edward en saluant.

"T'es sérieux, putain? C'est une blague? Je le jure sur le bouclier de _Captain America_... Non. Le marteau de Thor! Je jure sur ce putain de Mjölnir que je ne te pardonnerai jamais si, si, si, si..."

"Ce sont de vrais billets."

Le cri de plaisir de Bella aurait pu lui éclater les tympans. "Comment as-tu fait ça, Edward? T'as dû faire beaucoup de pipes pour nous faire entrer au ciné pour la première de _Guerre Civile_? Oh, mon Dieu."

Il gloussa. Ce rire riche et profond qui l'aurait fait sourire si elle n'était pas déjà sur la putain de lune. "J'aimerais voir ton visage maintenant."

"Tiens bon." Bella éloigna le téléphone de son visage puis prit une photo de ce qui devait être son visage le plus insolite possible et l'envoya. "Ce n'est pas pour rien mais si tu avais été sur Snapchat..."

"Bella..."

"Désolée. Tu es parfait. Tu es incroyable. Je promets que je te préfèrerai à Sebastian Stan quand je l'aurai rencontré." Elle rebondit sur place. "Sebastian Stan*!"

Il souffla. "Eh bien je vois que tu m'apprécies…."

"Non, c'est vrai. Je vais le faire. JE...JE...JE..." Elle referma rapidement ses lèvres.

Je t'aime.

Elle l'avait presque dit. Ça la prit au dépourvu. Oui, il était incroyable. Il était sexy et ringard et chaud et coquin, avec juste quelque chose du mauvais garçon torturé. Il était drôle, tendre et gentil. Elle avait un gros béguin mais amoureuse?

Il y avait eu trois rendez-vous, bordel de merde!

Il lui avait donné accès aux foutus Avengers. Elle était juste surexcitée. C'est tout.

Vraiment.

…

*Michael Cera - Scott Pilgrim en 2010

 _ *****_ Merci Chuck – Les fans de Supernatural pensent que Chuck est Dieu. Alors ils lui disent souvent merci.

 ***** Matthew Gray Gubler : Spencer Reid dans la série _Criminal Minds_

Mjölnir - Marteau de Thor

*Chris Evans, connu pour le rôle de Steve Rogers / Captain America

*Jeremy Renner surtout connu pour son incarnation de Hawkeye, dans l'univers de Marvel,

*Robert Downey - l'interprète d'Iron Man dans les films des studios Marvel.

*Sebastian Stan : interprète de James Barnes, alias Bucky, un super-héros évoluant dans l'univers Marvel Bucky dans la trilogie de Captain America.


	8. Chapitre 8

.

...

 **CHAPITRE 8**

...

Edward venait de lever la main pour frapper à la porte quand elle s'ouvrit brusquement. C'était une bonne chose qu'il ait de bons réflexes parce que tout ce qu'il vit fut un flou de Bella avant qu'elle ne lui saute dans les bras.

"Waouh," fit-il, en soufflant quand elle enroula ses jambes autour de lui.

Elle commença à parsemer son visage de baisers. "Merci, merci, merci, merci."

"Ai-je fait quelque chose que j'ai oublié dans les cinq dernières minutes?" demanda-t-il, en l'embrassant à son tour. Il aimait cette sensation d'elle dans ses bras. Et plus particulièrement celle de ses fesses dans ses mains.

Elle passa ses bras autour de son cou et lui sourit. "Je sais qu'il y a quatre jours depuis que tu m'as parlé de _Guerre Civile_ mais tu étais à LA et moi ici." Elle inclina la tête. "J'ai pensé venir à LA pour te remercier avec une pipe mais j'ai pensé que ça ressemblerait un peu à du harcèlement."

Il rit, ne sachant pas vraiment s'il était abasourdi ou totalement allumé. "Euh, baby? Une fellation c'est légèrement plus que du harcèlement techniquement parlant… mais ça ne te dévalorisera pas à mes yeux."

"C'est bon à savoir." Elle l'embrassa à nouveau et descendit. "Je suis tellement contente que tu sois là."

"On est deux alors. Mais j'aurai une question."

"Qu'est-ce que c'est?" demanda-t-elle.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est?" demanda Edward.

Elle fronça le nez. "Tu n'es pas en train de jouer à l'écho, si?"

Il sourit. "Ce bruit incessant qu'on entend Bella. Qu'est-ce que c'est?"

"Oh!" Son sourire s'agrandit. "L'autre homme de ma vie..." Elle lui prit la main et le fit entrer.

Edward fut totalement distrait à la seconde où il entra, il s'arrêta net. "Waouh!"

L'appartement de Bella était, comme promis, le paradis du nerd partout où il pouvait regarder. Des posters, des souvenirs… une bataille était suspendue à son plafond. Une putain de bataille entre un mélange de vaisseaux de _Star Wars_ , _Star Trek_ et _Firefly_ pendait de son plafond. Il leva la tête essayant de tout comprendre. "Qui gagne?"

"Euh? Pourquoi t'es-tu arrêté?" Bella revint vers lui et prit sa main. "Viens. Tu devrais rencontrer Jake."

"D'accord," fit-il en clignant des yeux. "Attends qui?" Son attention revint au terrible bruit. Un bruit aigu. "Enfer mais qu'est-ce que c'est?" Un son aigu et répétitif. "Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça?"

La source d'agitation s'avéra être brun chocolat… une chose. Un chien, c'était clair, petit et moche. Son corps était près du sol alors qu'il grondait et aboyait à Edward.

Bella tapa sur la vitre. "Hé. Arrête." Le chien la regarda, son grognement faiblit. Elle lui fit signe du doigt. "Jake. Reste tranquille. Assis."

Il souffla mais s'assit. Bella sourit. "Bon garçon. Je vais ouvrir la porte et tu seras gentil avec mon ami."

"Et que se passe-t-il s'il n'est pas gentil?" demanda Edward dans un souffle. En tant que policier il avait eu plus d'une rencontre avec des chiens pas gentils. Cela ne finissait jamais bien pour personne.

"Oh ça va. C'est un gentil chien." Elle ouvrit la porte et attrapa le petit chien avant qu'il puisse se jeter sur Edward. "Jake," avertit-elle, quand il recommença à aboyer. "Arrête!" Elle prit son museau entre ses doigts. Il aboya une fois de plus puis arrêta.

"Ici. Donne-moi ta main," dit Bella en lui tendant la sienne.

Edward fit sa mine la plus patiente et essaya de faire semblant de comprendre ce que tout le monde voyait dans les chiens. "Hé mon gars… gentil… chien?" Il avança sa main lentement. Jacob claqua des dents à quelques centimètres de ses doigts. Edward enleva sa main. "Putain. D'accord. Tu n'es pas mignon. Tu es un sale bâtard. On dirait que tu pourrais être une créature extraterrestre de _Star Trek_."

"Ciel Edward! Dis-lui ce que tu ressens vraiment," dit Bella en le fixant. Elle posa le chien par terre et il se mit à renifler les pieds d'Edward.

"Je suis désolé," dit-il avec une grimace. Il se pencha. Le chien recula, surpris et se remit à aboyer. "Hé calme-toi. Calme-toi. J'essayais de te montrer ce qu'un vrai chien peut faire." Il releva la jambe de son jean pour leur montrer le côté de la cheville.

"Oh waouh. Qu'est-ce que c'est?" Bella se baissa et haleta. "Est-ce une morsure de chien? "

"Euh. Je l'ai eu quand j'étais un bleu. J'ai poursuivi un suspect dans une arrière-cour. Et le chien n'a pas bien aimé ça." Il accrocha son regard horrifié et sourit. "Ne t'inquiète pas. C'était juste une éraflure."

"Comment t'en es-tu débarrassé avant que ça n'empire?"

Il posa ses mains sur ses hanches dans la pose classique du policier. "J'ai bien peur ne pas pouvoir vous le dire, Madame."

Bella se redressa et posa sa main à plat sur son torse. "C'est le FBI ça, génie. Peut-être aussi la CIA."

Il posa une main sur sa taille, la tirant plus près de lui. "Peut-être que le bon moment est venu d'avoir cette conversation." Il la regarda, il n'avait plus envie de rire. "Ce n'est pas facile, tu sais. Mon travail. Certaines des choses que j'aie faites ou que j'aie vues."

Son visage devint pensif. "As-tu tiré sur ce chien?"

"Non je ne le l'ai pas fait." Il détestait la voir dans cet état. "Ça arrive, beaucoup de choses arrivent."

Il pouvait voir qu'elle essayait de ne pas flipper. C'était une réaction à laquelle il était habitué. Les réalités du travail de la police n'étaient pas toujours faciles à accepter. Mais elle fit un effort pour lui sourire. "Si sérieux. Est-ce vraiment matière à discuter pour un quatrième rendez-vous?"

"Je sais." Il se frotta la nuque. "Putain je suis désolé. Ça ne va pas comme je voulais. C'était juste une transition si naturelle."

Elle rigola et se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour lui donner un baiser rassurant. A ses pieds Jake aboya. "Allons." Elle prit la main d'Edward. "Si nous devons avoir cette conversation je sens qu'il va nous falloir de l'alcool."

Ils allèrent dans la cuisine. Edward aurait pensé que s'il y avait une pièce qui ne pouvait pas être décorée avec des trucs de nerd ce serait bien la cuisine. La cuisine de Bella serait le rêve de tout nerd. Il y avait un Tardis et un Dalek* comme salière et poivrière qui trônaient au milieu de la table. Une étagère avec une collection extraordinaire de mugs. Un R2-D2 sur le comptoir et il pouvait voir une planche à découper Faucon Millenium. Il y avait des images de _Starfleet_ sur ses torchons et ses maniques étaient des gants Nintendo Power.

"Tu veux une bière?" demanda-t-elle, en allant au frigo recouvert d'aimants tous liés à des séries, des films ou des livres.

"Attends je pense que je vais avoir un nerd-gasm. Bon sang Bella cet endroit est incroyable!"

"Ça te plait?" Elle semblait timide. Timide mais heureuse.

"Le Faucon Millenium peut faire le raid Kessel en moins de douze parsecs?*"

Elle sourit. "Tu vraiment un énorme nerd Edward Cullen. J'aime bien." Une expression plus sérieuse passa sur son visage avant qu'elle ne se retourne vers le frigo. "C'est pour ça que tu veux avoir cette conversation hein? Tu sais ce que je veux dire?" Elle se redressa à nouveau en tenant deux bouteilles de bière.

Il lui prit les bouteilles et de son autre main la rapprocha. Il caressa son menton en regardant ses jolis yeux bruns. "Je ne suis pas du genre à perdre du temps quand je sais ce que je veux. Cela fait une semaine et je sais que c'est fou mais je peux voir cela se transformer en quelque chose de tellement bon, Bella. Alors ouais il y a des choses que je veux que tu saches parce que je ne veux pas que tu sois choquée. Les chocs ont tendance à faire paraître les choses pire qu'elles ne sont."

Bella mordilla sa lèvre entre ses dents puis elle le regarda. Elle déglutit et hocha la tête. "Okay ça me parait normal. Parlons donc."

Ils s'assirent de part et d'autre de la table. Etrangement Edward se sentait comme s'il était dans une salle d'interrogatoire et il était du mauvais côté. Mais il n'avait jamais été dans une salle d'interrogatoire avec une bière. Il en prit une longue gorgée.

"Alors as-tu tué un chien?" demanda Bella.

"Non. J'en ai chassé plusieurs à coups de pied. Ils voulaient protéger leur maître. Mais je les comprends." Il fit signe du menton vers Jake qui les avait suivis dans la cuisine. Il jouait avec un objet à mâcher mais Edward remarqua la façon dont il le surveillait.

"Mais ma priorité est généralement ailleurs, tu sais? Pas le temps de me faire des amis. Et certaines personnes entrainent spécifiquement leurs chiens à être méchants."

Elle acquiesça lentement. "As-tu tué quelqu'un?"

"Non." C'était à celle-là à laquelle il s'attendait. Celle qui aurait pu franchement le surprendre n'était pas encore arrivée.

"Tu as tiré sur quelqu'un?"

"Une fois. Touché à l'épaule."

Un autre signe de tête. "Ils le méritaient?"

"Oui. Il était sur le point de me tirer dessus."

Elle pâlit. "Était-il seul?" Sa voix sortit comme un couinement.

"Seul qui faisait quoi?"

"Qui a essayé de te tirer dessus!"

Il la regarda dans les yeux, soutenant son regard puis secoua la tête.

"Oh Seigneur!" Elle avala sa bière.

"Ça n'arrive pas tous les jours, Bella. Et la plupart des abrutis ne savent pas vraiment comment tirer. Tu connais l'expression rater un éléphant dans un couloir? C'est assez littéral pour pas mal de raisons. La plupart des méchants ne passent pas autant de temps que moi au stand de tir."

"D'accord." Bella ferma brièvement les yeux et essaya de sourire. "Oui. Les policiers et les armes. Ça va ensemble. Je comprends." Elle prit une profonde inspiration. "Tu as déjà pris une mauvaise décision?"

"Oui. Bien sûr." Il hésita un moment puis posa sa main, paume en l'air, sur la table. Ça lui fit chaud au cœur quand elle mit sa main dans la sienne. Il caressa ses phalanges avec son pouce. "Mon instructeur m'a appris les ficelles du métier quand j'étais un débutant – il m'a sauvé la vie quand j'ai fait une erreur presque fatale."

Elle lui serra la main de façon convulsive et il la serra contre lui, la rassurant, il était encore là. Il sourit.

"Il m'a dit que les erreurs étaient inévitables. Notre travail ne se fait pas toujours à un rythme qui nous permette d'envisager toutes les pistes possibles. Nous n'avons peut-être pas toutes les informations et les gens sont imprévisibles." Sa lèvre trembla.

"Il a dit, parfois, tu ne sais même pas que tu as fait une erreur jusqu'à ce que tu rentres chez toi et que tu le dises à ta femme. Tu regardes son visage se décomposer et tu le sais. Il a dit, ne sois pas arrogant, apprends de tes erreurs et de celles de tes collègues officiers et respecte les gens. J'espère que tu ne feras jamais le genre d'erreur qui finit dans les médias. La déception de ta femme sera plus qu'assez que n'importe quoi d'autre."

"Et si tu n'as pas de femme, tu t'en tires comme ça?" demanda Bella, pas vraiment en plaisantant.

Edward baissa la tête. "Pour moi, jusqu'à présent, mon baromètre a été mon père et ma mère. Ce sont des gens si bons, si gentils. Je ne pense pas qu'ils commettraient les mêmes erreurs que moi."

Cette fois, c'est Bella qui lui serra la main pour le rassurer. "La personne qui ne fait pas d'erreur n'existe pas. Les médecins, les flics... les gens comme toi sont plus courageux que nous, parce que tu vas toujours au travail tous les jours, fais ton travail même si tu sais que ta pire erreur pourrait coûter la vie à quelqu'un. Il faut de grosses couilles, mec. La pire erreur que j'aie jamais faite dans mon travail était de bloquer quelqu'un de mes forums quand ce n'était pas lui qui avait tort."

"Mon père est médecin," dit Edward.

Elle lui tendit la main et lui toucha la joue. "Lui as-tu déjà demandé quelle était la pire erreur qu'il ait faite?"

Edward leva les yeux, quelque peu choqué. L'idée que son père pouvait faire une erreur n'était pas quelque chose qu'Edward envisageait naturellement. En fait, tout en lui voulait en discuter avec elle mais c'était ridicule. Elle avait raison, même Carlisle et Esmée Cullen, qu'il vénérait tous les deux, pouvaient et avaient fait des erreurs.

Il détourna le regard de Bella, repensant à son enfance troublée. Quand ils l'avaient emmené et adopté comme le leur, pendant des semaines il s'endormait en pleurant. Ça faisait mal, c'est tout. Ils étaient si bons et il était si mauvais. Il ne les méritait pas.

"Hé!" Bella se leva et vint se mettre près de lui. Elle mit un bras autour de ses épaules et guida sa tête pour qu'il la repose contre sa poitrine. "Je ne sais pas où tu es parti mais tu devrais revenir. J'ai une pipe en retard à te faire…"

Edward inhala si vite qu'il commença à s'étouffer. Bella tapa dans son dos. "Quoi... qu'est-ce que tu as dit?"

Elle rit et lui sourit innocemment. "Moi? Rien. Allez, viens. Je veux te montrer le reste de cet endroit."

Il la laissa le tirer sur ses pieds et il entra dans le salon. Là, elle le poussa dans un fauteuil et se mit rapidement à califourchon sur lui. Son hein de surprise fut étouffé par ses lèvres quand elle l'embrassa. Edward ferma les yeux et lui rendit son baiser. Il adorait l'embrasser. Il lécha les restes de bière de sa langue.

"Ce n'est pas comme les autres maisons que j'ai visitées," murmura-t-il entre deux baisers. Il fit traîner ses doigts le long de son côté.

"Je suis facilement distraite." Elle prit son visage dans ses mains, se reculant pour le regarder. "Tu es trop sexy pour ton propre bien, officier. Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher."

"Si peu de maîtrise de soi…" réprimanda-t-il, laissant ses mains glisser sous sa chemise et lui caressant le dos. Il savait que ça faisait moins d'une semaine mais sa peau sous ses doigts lui avait manqué.

"C'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité. Tu m'as dit la même chose la semaine dernière."

"Ah, tu étais nue à l'époque, Bella. C'est différent." Il n'aurait pas été capable de garder ses mains pour lui même si elle portait cinq couches de vêtements… mais ça, il n'allait pas le lui dire.

"Mmmhmm." Elle se pencha pour l'embrasser à nouveau mais cette fois, elle commença à bouger sur ses genoux.

Il gémit, ses hanches se levant automatiquement contre elle quand elle commença à bouger. L'atmosphère lourde d'il y a quelques minutes s'évapora totalement. Il n'y avait rien d'autre au monde que cette femme dans ses bras - sa chaleur, ses doigts dans ses cheveux, sur son cou, ses lèvres humides et fermes qui bougeaient avec les siennes.

Quand elle glissa vers l'arrière, de ses genoux sur le sol, Edward se mit à gémir. Il n'était pas prêt à la laisser partir. Mais son cerveau confus comprit quand elle défit son jean. Quelques mouvements et elle avait sa bite dans les mains.

"Bella." Le mot sortit étranglé. Une partie de lui avait encore soif de ses baisers, affamé de la sentir à nouveau contre lui. Mais elle regardait sa bite depuis presque une minute, la main serrée autour de la base, l'autre caressant presque distraitement ses boules. "Qu'est-ce que tu..."

"Chut." Elle avait un regard si sérieux sur son visage qu'il en aurait ri dans d'autres circonstances. "Une bite comme la tienne nécessite un plan d'attaque."

Maintenant, il rit vraiment. Il ne savait jamais à quoi s'attendre de cette femme. "De quoi tu parles?" demanda-t-il, caressant ses cheveux soyeux.

"Tu es si grand." Comme pour le démontrer, elle le caressa de haut en bas sur toute la longueur.

Il dut lutter pour ne pas tressauter dans sa main. "J'aime ça, quand tu me baises. J'aime la façon dont tu m'étires et me remplis."

"Seigneur," murmura-t-il. Sa bite s'agita dans sa main. Ses mamelons lui faisaient mal - il était très allumé. "Cette bouche, baby…" Il lui prit la joue en coupe, lui passant un pouce sur les lèvres.

Elle embrassa son pouce. "Eh bien, exactement. Tu sais qu'ils t'apprennent dès l'enfance à ne pas parler la bouche pleine."

"Oh, mon Dieu!" Sa tête tapa contre le dossier du fauteuil, en essayant de ne pas rire. Tout aussi rapidement, il siffla quand elle fit quelque chose de fantastique avec ses boules. Il déglutit fort. "Il y a une solution facile, tu sais. Reviens ici."

"Psshhh. Je ne suis pas du genre à éviter les défis." Son sourire devint diabolique et elle plongea la tête, prenant le bout dans sa bouche. Elle lécha autour, en prenant quelques centimètres de plus avant de lever la tête à nouveau. "Tu sais quel est le secret d'une bonne pipe?"

Il gémit encore. Elle le taquinait. Il le savait bien. Ça le rendait fou mais il n'allait pas la supplier. Vraiment. "Quel est le secret?"

"Le code Konami*."

Il rit à nouveau, le son était aussi tendu qu'avant. Elle frottait le point médian de sa bite avec son pouce "Quoi?"

"Pour une bite aussi grosse que la tienne, où ça peut prendre du temps avant que je puisse tout prendre…? D'abord, tu couvres un peu de terrain avec ton poing, comme ça." Elle saisit sa base, d'une poigne ferme. "En haut, en haut." Elle le caressa vers le haut. "En bas, en bas." Elle caressa jusqu'à la base. "Gauche, droite, droite, gauche, droite." Elle lui donna un coup de pouce dans chaque direction. "B, A." Elle appuya son pouce sur sa boule gauche et sa boule droite à tour de rôle. "Partez!"

Le rire d'Edward se transforma en un long gémissement quand elle le prit de nouveau dans sa bouche, cette fois l'enveloppant plus. Elle le lécha, faisant traîner sa langue le long de la partie supérieure en utilisant des codes de triche de jeu vidéo pour travailler la partie inférieure de sa bite et de ses boules.

Elle le travailla lentement jusqu'à ce qu'il se tortille, haletant, son nom tombant de ses lèvres entre, "Oh, ouais, baby," et, "C'est si bon." Elle accéléra jusqu'à ce qu'il pousse dans sa bouche et serre ses cheveux dans sa main.

Elle avala, la succion autour de sa bite quand il pulsa en elle, le rendit complètement fou. Et quand il eut totalement terminé et fut complètement détendu, la tête contre le dossier de la chaise, elle le lécha, remit tout en place et referma son pantalon.

Quand elle se leva, Edward lui prit la main et la tira sur ses genoux. Il mit son bras autour d'elle et l'embrassa - un baiser sans respirer, vu qu'il était encore essoufflé. "J'ai des aveux à faire," dit-elle, sa tête appuyée contre la sienne.

"Mmm. Je t'emmènerai au poste plus tard."

Elle gloussa. "Pas ça, officier." Elle tourna la tête pour embrasser sa joue. "Je jouais une diabolique partie de Mortal Kombat"

Il leva la tête, la fixa de ses grands yeux. "Avec ma bite? Bella, ne joue pas à Mortal Kombat avec ma bite. C'est inquiétant. C'est beaucoup trop sanglant."

"Détends-toi. C'était toi la manette. Rien n'arrive jamais à la manette." Elle inclina la tête. "A moins que ce ne soit une WiiMOTE."

Edward rit et l'embrassa. "La pipe la plus nerd au monde. Et aussi la meilleure."

"Les nerds le font toujours mieux."

…

*Docteur Who

*Star Wars : Le raid de Kessel est une route hyperspatiale utilisée par les contrebandiers, 12 parsec est le record absolu sur cette voie, c'est Han Sol avec le Faucon Millenium l'a établi.

*Code Konami - Un code de triche qui fonctionne avec de nombreux jeux vidéo de marque Konami.


	9. Chapitre 9

.

...

 **CHAPITRE 9**

...

Bella n'avait jamais aimé l'aube. Il y avait toujours de meilleures choses à faire à l'aube. Comme dormir. C'était le meilleur moment pour dormir.

Peut-être était-ce le plus grand changement qu'Edward avait apporté dans sa vie jusqu'à présent. De bonnes choses se produisaient à l'aube. Elle l'avait rencontré de très bonne heure et maintenant…

Maintenant oh enfer! Elle se réveilla avec l'effleurement léger des lèvres d'Edward sur sa peau. Elle n'ouvrit pas les yeux se délectant des sensations qui parcouraient sa colonne vertébrale. Il traça sa mâchoire avec de doux baisers et posa une main sur sa taille. Ses doigts effleurèrent ses fesses et elle frissonna.

Bella tourna la tête pour attraper son baiser et gémit quand il l'évita. Elle ouvrit les yeux, les clignant dans la faible lumière. Son souffle s'arrêta. Pendant quelques secondes, elle crut qu'elle devait rester endormie. Ou si elle était réveillée ce devait être des restes d'un rêve.

Il y avait un bel homme dans son lit. Son sourire était doux, ses yeux encore ensommeillés et d'un vert brillant.

Il y avait un homme sexy dans son lit. Ses cheveux étaient négligemment ébouriffés. Son menton et ses joues étaient couverts de chaume. Elle aimait la ligne de son biceps musclé, en particulier la façon dont son tatouage bougeait.

"Tu es si belle," dit-il en mettant un doigt sous son menton. Il releva la tête, les yeux sur ses lèvres. "Et sexy."

Merde, pouvait-il lire dans ses pensées? Bella n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir avant d'avoir besoin de l'embrasser.

Au début ce fut un doux baiser comme ceux qu'il avait laissés traîner le long de sa mâchoire. Elle haleta dans sa bouche quand elle sentit sa main sur son genou. Il poussa ses jambes et elle les ouvrit et il la prit en coupe, frottant son clitoris avec la paume de sa main en approfondissant le baiser. Il bougea, la faisant rouler sur le dos et…

Un grondement faible et un aboiement furent tout ce qu'ils eurent avant d'être attaqués. Jake bondit sur le lit. Plus précisément sur Edward. Il se mit à genoux, surpris et cria.

Comme Dean Winchester dans _Yellow Fever_ * il poussa un long cri aigu de terreur.

Bella mit sa main sur sa bouche mais c'était inutile. Elle rit. L'expression de trahison dans ses yeux ne fit qu'empirer les choses. Bientôt elle tremblait de rire.

"Putain," marmonna-t-il. Il se frotta les yeux, ressemblant à un enfant endormi. "Tu ne peux pas t'en prendre à moi. J'étais surtout… endormi."

Bella se retourna et enfouit son visage dans l'oreiller. Elle avait le souffle coupé.

Ensuite elle souffla quand il lui tapa sur les fesses. "Hé," elle se retourna toujours en gloussant un peu. "Oh tu ne veux pas libérer cet aspect de moi pour l'instant, novice."

Jake jappa et rebondit sur le lit, sautant sur Edward. Bella l'attrapa et le reposa sur le sol. Elle le menaça du doigt. "Tranquille. Tranquille," dit-elle en avertissement. "Assis."

"Ouais, bâtard. Assieds-toi." Edward se pencha et embrassa Bella. "Maintenant dis-moi quel côté de toi je ne suis pas censé lâcher."

"Allez! Tu sais les plus geek sont les plus bizarres." Elle passa ses mains de haut en bas sur ses épaules nues. "Je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir gérer ça."

"Bella." Sa voix était un grondement bas et il attaqua son cou. Il embrassa et lécha sa peau.

Elle grogna, passant ses bras autour de lui. "Si le chien te fait crier…"

Il se mit à genoux, la regardant avec un air sévère. Elle ne put retenir son rire.

Puis dans un mouvement rapide comme l'éclair il l'avait retournée sur le ventre. Il lui mit les bras dans le dos et en un battement de cœur la recouvrit à nouveau. Il lui épingla les poignets et se pencha sur elle en murmurant à son oreille. "Je joue avec des menottes pour gagner ma vie…"

C'en fut trop pour Jake. Il recommença à aboyer puis il se mit à gémir. C'était un gémissement que Bella connaissait bien.

Elle tourna la tête de côté à bout de souffle, "Il veut sortir."

"Quoi?"

Bella se mordit l'intérieur de la lèvre étouffant un gémissement. A ce moment-là elle ne souhaitait pas grand-chose d'autre que lui en elle mais elle était un parent responsable. "Il faut qu'il pisse," dit-elle avec un soupir.

Il murmura quelque chose dans sa barbe mais il la relâcha. "Tu sais que je déteste ce chien pas vrai?"

Bella s'assit et lui sourit. "Il s'appelle Jake. Jacob si tu veux être formel."

"Il s'appelle Bâtard Bloqueur de Bite."

Elle lui donna un coup de coude. "Dis son nom."

Ses yeux parcoururent son corps jusqu'à ses seins nus. Il leva les yeux vers elle, un sourcil levé. "Ce n'est pas le nom que je veux dire dans ton lit." Il grimaça quand elle passa une chemise. "Zut. Tu sais ce que j'aime chez les chats?"

"En plus de leur couleur assortie à celle de tes murs fades?" demanda Bella, en cherchant un pantalon.

"Je n'ai pas…" souffla-t-il, se levant et enfilant son jean. Il ramassa le sien aussi et fit le tour du lit vers elle et quand elle tendit sa main pour le récupérer, il la lui prit et la tira à lui. Il prit ses fesses en coupe et l'embrassa. "On n'a pas besoin de promener le chat," dit-il, en frottant le bout de son nez contre le sien.

Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrassa aussi. Elle adorait embrasser Edward, décida-t-elle. Elle voulait créer un fan club et le suivre obsessionnellement en ligne. Le fan club Embrasser Edward.

Attends non. Ça signifierait trouver d'autres membres. Ah non pas ça.

Jake gémit à nouveau et Bella grogna. Elle posa sa main sur la braguette d'Edward et la serra, souriant quand il haleta. Elle se servit de l'effet de surprise pour récupérer son jean. "Il faut que je sorte le chien."

Edward soupira et bailla en la regardant. "Tu veux de la compagnie?"

"Bien sûr, si tu veux. "

Une minute plus tard ils étaient habillés de manière acceptable pour se promener dans la rue calme. Ils marchaient depuis un moment quand Edward lui prit la main. Elle le regarda, se sentant ridiculement timide alors qu'ils entremêlaient leurs doigts. Elle dut déglutir difficilement. "Mais… que vont penser les voisins?"

"Hum tu as raison. C'est impoli de ma part de t'impliquer dans un scandale." Il soupira. "Mieux vaut rendre cela officiel alors." Edward les arrêta sur le trottoir.

Bella était perdue. Jake tira sur sa laisse, impatient de continuer sa promenade. Puis Edward se mit à genoux et le cœur de Bella s'arrêta.

"Bella Swan." Il prit une profonde inspiration. "Voudrais-tu être ma petite-amie geek?"

Bella cligna des yeux. Et c'est à ce moment-là qu'elle remarqua qu'il avait effectivement une bague à la main. Elle était violette. Un robot violet avec de grosses lunettes de geek. Une bague pour enfant. Elle expira bruyamment. "Seigneur." Elle commença à rire en lui prenant la bague. "Oui bâtard geek. Lève-toi que je puisse t'embrasser."

Il se leva et elle lui jeta les bras autour du cou. Jake n'était pas content. Il aboya à leurs pieds mais Bella était trop occupée à tenir sa promesse d'embrasser son nouveau petit-ami à perdre l'haleine.

"Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait peur, Edward," murmura-t-elle contre ses lèvres.

Il ricana. "Quoi? Tu n'es pas prête à épouser un mec que tu as rencontré il y a une semaine?" Il lui frotta le dos et la serra un peu plus contre lui. "Petit-ami après juste une semaine est déjà très rapide pas vrai?"

Elle le serra une fois puis recula en gardant sa main. Ils recommencèrent à marcher. "Bien réfléchissons. Je suppose que dans les plus grandes histoires de tous les temps la romance se développe lentement. Mais vraiment à quoi cela leur a-t-il servi? Prenons Han et Leia par exemple."

"Comparé à nous je ne suis pas sûr que ça fonctionne. Han et Leia se sont battus comme chien et chat dans le premier/quatrième film."

"Ouais nous savons tous qu'il l'aimait, allez, reconnais-le. Quoi qu'il en soit comme tout bon geek le sait, _L'empire_ a lieu trois ans après _Un nouvel Espoir._ La tension sexuelle est hors norme et ils n'ont pas encore la bague au doigt."

"Bien que pour leur défense ils n'aient pas eu Space Beyonce pour leur donner de sages conseils romantiques."

"Le fait est qu'en trois ans, ils n'ont pas réussi à avancer. Regarde ce qu'il s'est passé. Premier baiser à l'intérieur d'un ver gigantesque, suivi de torture et Han est resté coincé dans la carbonite pendant un an. Et, Leia a embrassé son frère entre-temps." Bella agita la main du genre 'ça suffit, je n'ajouterai plus rien."

"Encore une fois, pour sa défense, aucun d'eux ne savait qu'ils étaient parents." Il la regarda de côté. "Est-ce que tu as des frères et sœurs?"

Elle rit. "Un, mais il a cinq ans. Mais encore une fois, par analogie, je ne saurais pas que j'ai un frère ou une sœur. Il faut suivre, Cullen."

"C'est vrai. C'est ma faute. Donc ce que tu dis, c'est que le fait d'opter pour une romance lente nous laisse le champ libre pour les romances fraternelles et la torture par mon futur beau-père."

"Ce qui peut maintenant être évité parce qu'on a décidé qu'on s'aimait bien et au diable tous ceux qui pensent que c'est trop tôt."

"Amen à ça." Il lui sourit, ses yeux dansant de rires. "Mais si c'est une histoire de Roméo et Juliette?"

"Tout d'abord, Roméo et Juliette ne sont pas des nerds de base. Ça fait des points en moins. Deuxièmement, Roméo était un adolescent excité. Il n'était pas amoureux. Il a épousé cette fille pour coucher." Elle lâcha sa main pour pouvoir piquer ses côtes avec son doigt. "Je te l'aurais donné dès le premier rencard, sans condition. Et nos familles ne se disputent pas."

"Cela dépend de ta définition de la famille. Ton chien me déteste. Je suis presque sûr qu'il détesterait Leah."

Bella soupira de façon dramatique. "Tu es flic. Je suis un vlogger. Je vis sur les médias sociaux. Tu détestes ça. Tu as un chat trou du cul. J'ai un chien super gentil."

"Il a essayé de me dévorer il y a dix minutes, Bella."

"Seulement parce qu'il pensait que tu essayais de me dévorer."

Edward souffla. "Ouais, eh bien. Il n'avait pas tort."

Ils marchèrent en silence quelques instants. "Et ta famille humaine?" demanda Edward.

Bella gloussa. "Ma mère et mon beau-père vivent en Arizona. Tu lui plairais bien en tant que personne mais le fait que tu sois flic la rendrait un peu suspicieuse. Seulement parce qu'elle a de l'herbe dans la maison. Et grand-mère était une hippie dans les années 60."

"Ne fais pas confiance aux flics, hein?"

"Pas intrinsèquement, non. Mais mon père, ma belle-mère et mon petit frère vont t'adorer. Mon père était flic pendant un moment, dans la petite ville minable où je suis née."

"Attends, attends, attends. Ton père est flic?"

"Il l'était. A un moment donné."

Edward gloussa. "On dit que les femmes grandissent pour épouser leur père."

Elle le bouscula. "Hé! Tout d'abord, je n'ai pas vraiment connu mon père avant l'âge de sept ans et il n'était pas flic à ce moment-là. Deuxièmement, n'avons-nous pas convenu qu'il était trop tôt pour nous marier? Troisièmement, parle-moi de ta mère, parce que ce qui est bon pour l'un l'est pour l'autre..."

"Ma mère serait complètement épouvantée par ta maison."

"Epouvantée!? Edward, bordel de merde! Personne ne parle comme ça."

"Je te rappelle que mon nom n'est pas personne mais je ne veux pas être accusé d'être ton père deux fois en deux minutes."

"Pas mon..." Bella ferma brièvement les yeux. "D'accord. Continue. Ta mère me détesterait probablement."

"Non. Ma mère détesterait ta maison. Et elle ne détesterait pas vraiment ta maison. Elle regarderait juste partout en faisant semblant de ne pas hurler intérieurement et ensuite elle dirait que c'est intéressant."

"Laisse-moi deviner. C'est ta mère qui t'a aidé à peindre et décorer ta maison."

Edward rit. "Non. Maman dirait qu'au moins ta maison a de la personnalité. Elle déteste ma maison et elle n'est pas assez polie pour le cacher. Je suis exempté de sa politesse." Il sourit en le disant, d'un tendre sourire. "C'est une décoratrice d'intérieur et elle me supplie tout le temps de la laisser s'occuper de ma maison."

"Mais le chat ne correspondrait pas à la palette de couleurs…"

"Bella, bordel de merde!"

Elle lui sourit innocemment.

Se penchant vers le bas, il lui picora les lèvres. "Ils t'adoreraient. Mon frère aussi."

Bella sentit la nervosité et la chaleur la traverser. Elle eut l'impression qu'Edward avait déjà pensé à la présenter à sa famille. Ça aurait dû lui faire une peur bleue mais ce n'était pas le cas. En fait, elle était curieuse. Elle voulait en savoir plus sur cette famille qui avait accueilli un garçon blessé et l'aimait comme s'il était le leur.

En plus, il ne proposait pas de la leur présenter tout de suite. On avait le temps pour ça. Bella fit tourner la bague du robot autour de son doigt, sentant un sourire de plaisir étourdi la traverser.

Elle avait un petit-ami. Elle avait l'assurance qu'ils étaient exclusifs et importants l'un pour l'autre.

Puis, son visage se décomposa. Elle avait pensé au mot en P toute la semaine. Etait-il trop tôt pour appeler un mec petit-ami ? Elle s'était dit tellement de fois de ne pas être ridicule. Edward était intéressé.

Il n'y avait aucun doute à ce sujet et c'était plus que suffisant.

C'était Alice qui lui avait suggéré de le mettre à l'épreuve et voir si Edward était d'accord avec ce qu'elle faisait pour vivre.

Bella n'était pas fan des jeux auxquels les gens jouent avec leurs partenaires ou partenaires potentiels. Ce n'était pas ce genre d'épreuve et ça avait beaucoup de sens quand Alice l'avait proposé. Le truc c'est que Bella passait une bonne partie de sa vie sur les médias sociaux.

C'était son gagne-pain et c'était une grande partie de qui elle était. Plus que cela, ce n'était pas comme si Bella avait un blog sur son amour pour le jardinage. Son vlog parlait de sa vie quotidienne et de ses aventures. Elle pourrait parler de tout ce qu'elle voulait mais Edward avait besoin de voir ce que cela signifiait pour savoir s'il pouvait l'accepter. D'un autre côté, Bella devait aussi s'assurer qu'elle pouvait faire face à sa réaction, quelle qu'elle soit... Elle s'était déjà sentie jugée une fois.

"Montre-lui comment c'est pour que vous le sachiez tous les deux," avait dit Alice. "Avant d'être trop impliqués."

C'était, Bella le savait maintenant, un peu trop tard pour ça. Elle était dedans. Complètement impliquée et ça ferait mal s'il ne pouvait pas supporter ce qu'elle faisait. Mais elle devait savoir. Tôt ou tard, elle devait savoir.

"Alors, on a des projets pour aujourd'hui?" demanda Edward, alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la maison. "Ou est-ce que tu m'as invité pour faire l'amour? Ce n'est pas que ça me dérange de toute façon." Il glissa sa main dans la poche arrière de son jean, lui serrant les fesses.

"Ah, je repense à ma théorie selon laquelle tu n'as rien à voir avec Roméo. Tu es peut-être même plus excité. Tu vas me laisser tomber et retourner avec Rosaline?"

Edward sortit sa main de sa poche et la posa sur de sa taille, la tirant plus près. Il embrassa le bout de son nez. "Non, petite-amie. Il n'y a pas de Rosaline." Il fronça le nez. "En fait, ça me fout les jetons parce qu'on dirait que tu parles de Rosalie. Ma belle-sœur. Alors non. Juste non."

"Je vois. Non, on ne fera pas l'amour toute la journée. Désolée de te décevoir."

Il soupira de façon dramatique. "D'une façon ou d'une autre, j'arriverai à survivre. Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on fait?"

Bella sourit simplement.

…

*Yellow Fever est 6eme épisode de la Saison 4 de Supernatural


	10. Chapitre 10

.

…

 **CHAPITRE 10**

…

Quand ils revinrent à la maison, Bella envoya Edward prendre sa douche. Apparemment quoi qu'elle ait prévu, ça ouvrait tôt. La salle de bain comme toutes les autres pièces était nerd de mur à mur. Le tapis de bain était un TARDIS. Ainsi que la desserte de douche. Les serviettes étaient R2-D2 et C-3PO et son peignoir était Captain America.

Edward gloussa. Tout ça le dépassait, il le savait. Ironiquement il se sentait comme le nerd qui trainait avec la fille cool. Il rit de lui-même en sortant de la douche. Il s'enroula dans une serviette Supernatural autour de la taille et essuya l'eau de ses cheveux.

En sortant de la salle de bain il l'entendit parler. Il fronça les sourcils. Elle ne l'appelait pas. Y avait-il quelqu'un ici?

Une pensée saugrenue lui traversa l'esprit. Rien qu'une petite plaisanterie. Après tout la seule chose qu'il savait de façon certaine c'était que ça ne pouvait pas être ses parents.

Il resserra fermement la serviette autour de sa taille et sortit de sa chambre en suivant le son de sa voix.

"Nous avons le statut de petits-amis. Ecoute j'ai une bague geek et tout," disait-elle. Il sourit. Oh ouais ça allait être drôle.

Il entra dans la pièce et recula presqu'aussi rapidement.

Il n'y avait personne dans la pièce avec elle. Elle parlait à l'ordinateur. Plus précisément elle parlait à une caméra montée sur son ordinateur. Heureusement la caméra ne pouvait pas le filmer. La peur et la colère s'enroulèrent dans son estomac alors qu'elle le vit.

"Ah, je vous tiens au courant dans quelque temps les gens," dit-elle. Elle tendit la main et éteignit la caméra en se levant. "Hey," dit-elle tranquillement.

Il la regarda, la mâchoire serrée. Il fallait qu'il fasse un gros effort pour empêcher que la trahison qu'il ressentait se manifeste d'un seul coup. "Bella…"

"Ce n'est pas ce que tu penses," dit-elle, en lui tendant la main.

Avant qu'elle puisse le toucher, il fit un pas en arrière. Il se sentait trop à vif et blessé pour son doux contact.

"Edward," fit-elle les yeux suppliant maintenant. "Viens, écoute-moi."

Il acquiesça une fois, indiquant qu'il l'écoutait.

"Ce n'était pas en direct, d'abord. Je veux faire un épisode aujourd'hui." Elle leva la main avant qu'il puisse l'interrompre. "Ce vlog concerne ma vie. Si tu veux faire partie de ma vie, il faut que tu existes pour eux. Cela ne signifie pas qu'ils doivent te voir. Je n'ai pas à te nommer et je ne parlerai pas de ton travail mais tu dois exister."

Il croisa ses bras sur son torse, ses yeux toujours sur elle alors qu'il pesait ses mots. "Comment puis-je exister pour eux s'ils ne peuvent pas me voir et ne connaissent même pas mon nom?"

Un sourire prudent se dessina au coin de ses lèvres. "J'ai pensé à quelques surnoms. En ce moment c'est BoyFriend mais je suis sûre que je peux faire mieux que ça -moi confiance."

Malgré lui les lèvres d'Edward s'étirèrent. Il prit une profonde inspiration et la tension s'éloigna de lui. Elle sembla se rendre compte que le pire était passé car elle fit un pas prudent vers lui. Lorsqu'il ne bougea pas, elle en fit un autre et appuya sa paume sur son torse nu.

"Et qu'en est-il du visuel?" demanda-t-il. Il n'avait toujours pas bougé pour la toucher mais il ne se dégagea pas quand elle mit son autre main sur sa taille.

Un véritable sourire se répandit que son visage. Elle releva la tête et posa un baiser sur son menton. "Tu verras." Elle l'embrassa à nouveau le long de la mâchoire. "Viens. Crois-moi, je te montrerai la vidéo avant de la poster."

"Et si je n'aime pas?"

"Alors je ne la mettrai pas en ligne." Elle embrassa à nouveau sa mâchoire, ses yeux écarquillés et innocents. "Ne sois pas en colère."

Il ne put garder son visage impassible. "Seigneur," murmura-t-il dans un souffle. Cette femme pourrait tout obtenir si elle le regardait comme ça. Il enroula ses bras autour d'elle, la rapprochant. Inclinant la tête, il l'embrassa bel et bien. Elle fit remonter ses mains dans son dos et il pensa qu'il lui aurait pardonné même si elle avait partagé une photo de lui nu et couché, avec la moitié du monde.

"Dis-moi que tout va bien entre nous," dit-elle, les lèvres serrées.

"Oui baby." Il l'embrassa encore une fois. "Je te fais confiance."

Son sourire s'agrandit. "Bien." Elle appuya ses deux mains sur son torse et elle le repoussa légèrement. "Maintenant va t'habiller. Nous devons y aller."

 **OOO**

Edward se mit à rire en comprenant où elle l'emmenait. "Tu plaisantes!"

"Personne ne plaisante quand il s'agit du Monde de Disney."

"C'est ton idée pour passer un bon moment, hein? Une heure d'attente pour soixante secondes d'amusement puis traîner dans le million de boutiques qu'il y a ici…"

Elle lui jeta un coup d'œil avant de regarder la route à nouveau. "Ne sois pas ce mec, Cullen. Allez… ça fait combien de temps pour toi?"

Il sourit. "Mes parents m'y ont emmené," déclara-t-il. "Première sortie en famille. J'étais une petite merde à ce sujet." De nouveau leur gentillesse était trop douloureuse et il couvrit sa douleur avec bravoure.

Bella grimaça. "Nous pouvons ne pas y aller," se rétracta-t-elle.

"Non," dit-il rapidement. "Je voulais te faire passer un mauvais quart d'heure. Je suis sûr que ça va être très amusant."

"Tu sembles si enthousiaste."

Il posa sa main sur la sienne sur le levier de vitesse. "C'est une bonne surprise, Bella, faisons-le."

"Mon manège préférée c'est ici," dit Bella, quelques minutes plus tard une fois qu'ils furent garés.

Edward sourit et lui prit sa main. "C'est un escalier mécanique!"

"Oui mais il est vraiment, vraiment grand." Bella regarda par-dessus son épaule alors qu'Edward l'enlaçait par derrière, le plus près possible de lui alors qu'ils descendaient. "J'ai l'impression d'être une princesse."

"Bon si tu mets une robe de princesse, je suppose que c'est l'endroit qui convient." Seulement il pensa qu'il la préférait dans la robe de Han Solo qu'elle portait.

"C'est une idée. Et si je m'habillais comme Aurora, tu pourrais t'habiller comme le Prince Phillip?"

Il fronça le nez. "Qui?"

"Aurora. La belle au bois dormant. Et le prince Phillip était son prince."

"Ils ont des prénoms? Ce ne sont pas tous le 'Prince Charmant'?"

Elle lui tira la langue. "Le Prince Charmant n'est que pour Cendrillon."

"Je vois." Ils avaient atteint le bas de l'escalier et se dirigeaient vers la file d'attente. "Et de Blanche-Neige."

"Ah c'était juste le prince. Mais tu sais pour la défense de Disney il était vraiment là simplement pour se débarrasser du cadavre."

"Oui, c'est très attirant."

Ils montèrent dans le tram. Il passa son bras autour de ses épaules mais Bella recula. "Attends," dit-elle. Elle ouvrit son sac et se mit à fouiller. "Je dois poster ma première photo officielle avec mon BoyFriend."

Edward haussa un sourcil. Ensuite les deux montèrent si haut qu'ils se perdirent dans ses cheveux alors qu'elle sortait des poupées Avengers de son sac. Elle le regarda. "Lequel tu veux être?"

C'était comme si le temps s'était altéré et qu'il était assis sur sa pelouse devant la petite fille d'à côté jouant avec ses poupées American Girl. Voulait-il être Kit ou Samantha? Il cligna des yeux. "Quoi?"

"Allez, le temps est compté!" Elle baissa les yeux sur sa collection. "Alors pas Thor. Tu n'as pas l'air particulièrement divin en ce moment."

"Je… ne sais pas si je devrais être insulté d'entendre ça."

Elle fit un clin d'œil. "Bon comment dire. Si j'étais encline à twitter sur tes manigances de la nuit dernière, j'aurais peut-être pensé à Thor."

Il sourit.

"Bien depuis que nous t'avons dans l'équipe cap … et avant d'aller à la première." Elle rebondit sur son siège. Vraiment. "Oui Captain America c'est ça." Elle remit le reste dans son sac à main. "Ici." Elle lui tendit l'appareil photo qu'elle venait de sortir de son sac. "Puisque tu ne peux pas poser avec moi, tu dois jouer au photographe."

Edward la regarda, perplexe, s'arranger le bras autour de la poupée Captain America. Il était au creux de son coude. Elle leva le bras pour pouvoir incliner la tête contre celle de la poupée. Il devait rire. "C'est ridicule."

"Est-ce que je t'ai demandé de faire des commentaires?" demanda-t-elle, en se moquant durement. "Prends cette photo!"

"Comme tu veux Princesse."

"Zut deux fandoms là! Bon boulot!"

Il prit la photo et lui rendit l'appareil. Cette fois il put la prendre sous son bras. Pas que ça fasse beaucoup de bien. A ce moment-là ils arrivèrent en vue de l'entrée du parc.

Il secoua légèrement la tête alors que Bella envoyait un texto en marchant. Il garda sa main dans le bas de son dos à l'affût d'éventuelles collisions mais elle semblait bien gérer malgré la foule. Il se dit qu'elle était habituée.

"Est-ce que tu postes ça maintenant?" demanda-t-il, en jetant un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule.

"Non je m'assure juste que c'est dans le bon dossier, classé, bon éclairage. Tout ça quoi. Ça va faire partie de ma vidéo donc un peu de travail de préparation réduit le temps de montage plus tard."

Pendant ce temps ils étaient arrivés à la sécurité. Bella fit glisser son sac de son épaule et le posa sur la table puis l'ouvrit. "Seigneur," fit Edward. "Tu as vraiment besoin de tout ça?"

Elle trimbalait tout son équipement. Pas tant que ça mais quand même. Il pouvait voir des cordes, un de ces minuscules trépied flexible, des lentilles, des piles…

"Je te l'ai dit. Le vlog c'est ma vie. Et voilà à quoi ça ressemble."

Bien qu'elle ait gardé sa voix légère, il pouvait voir l'expression attentive dans ses yeux. Ceci, réalisa-t-il brusquement, était important. Elle lui avait expliqué ce qu'elle faisait. Maintenant, elle lui montrait ce qu'il devrait supporter pour être avec elle.

Quand l'employé leur fit signe, il lui prit le sac. "Je t'aiderai à le porter," dit-il.

On aurait dit qu'elle allait discuter mais elle hocha la tête. "Ça aide. Il faut que nous passions la porte de toute façon."

Sur ce, elle tourna son attention vers son téléphone, en contournant la queue pour prendre le ticket. "Attends. N'avons-nous pas besoin d'un ticket?"

"Non, non. Je l'ai juste ici." Elle agita son téléphone.

Il faillit s'arrêter. "Bella. C'est de la folie. Ça coûte un rein d'entrer dans cet endroit, n'est-ce pas?"

Elle ricana. "C'est un billet pour deux fois. Ça a coûté un rein et un bras. Mais j'ai un bras en métal. Je peux être Bucky et toi Captain."

"Bella…"

"Ne commence pas. C'est mon idée, mon rencard. Ferme-la."

Il grogna mais il savait qu'il ne fallait pas discuter. Ce qui est bon pour l'un l'est aussi pour l'autre et tout ça.

"En plus, si tu décides que tu veux traîner avec des gens cool, alors tu peux avoir un laissez-passer annuel. Elle lui fit un sourire avant de lever le téléphone pour qu'il soit scanné par le personnel à la porte.

"Des hobbits rusés," lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille, puis se tourna et sourit pour sa photo.

Une fois la porte passée, Bella prit une autre photo avec Captain America devant le jardin à l'entrée - le Mickey fait de fleurs.

"Où va-t-on en premier?" demanda-t-il en prenant sa main.

La lueur dans ses yeux aurait dû l'effrayer. "Le problème, c'est que tu n'es pas complètement habillé."

"Quoi?"

Elle sourit doucement et le traîna dans un magasin alors qu'ils arrivaient dans la rue principale. Il gémit. "Bella, non."

"Bella, oui," dit-elle, bien trop joyeuse. "Les oreilles de Mickey sont un must."

Il roula les yeux, elle sortit l'artillerie lourde. Elle se mordit la lèvre, ouvrant grand ses yeux. "S'il te plaît?" dit-elle d'une petite voix.

"Et merde!" murmura-t-il. "D'accord. Les oreilles de Mickey. Mais c'est tout."

"Ah, tu dis ça maintenant. Je te parie que d'ici la fin du week-end, tu seras en tenue Disney."

"Ne compte pas trop là-dessus!" Il la regarda. "Pourquoi tu n'as pas d'oreilles?"

"Ha. Allez. J'ai toute une collection. Mais..." Elle se pencha et prit les oreilles en forme de cornes de la reine Maléfique. "J'ai cherché un prétexte pour prendre ça."

Pendant qu'il regardait ce qu'il pouvait prendre, Bella mit son nouveau serre-tête pour ses adeptes d'Instagram. Elle lui montra le post. La section des commentaires se remplissait déjà de commentaires enthousiastes. Les Disney Days de Bella étaient apparemment populaires sur son blog.

Quand ils sortirent, Bella avec des cornes maléfiques et Edward arborait les oreilles de Mickey pirate un peu flippantes, il se sentait juste un peu gêné. Mais ensuite il regarda Bella. Elle serrait les lèvres, essayait de ne pas sourire en échouant misérablement. "Quoi?" demanda-t-il, en tirant dessus. "Dis-moi la vérité. J'ai l'air bête à quel point?"

"Tu as l'air d'un mec à Disneyland!" Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour embrasser le bout de son nez. "J'aimerai vraiment pouvoir prendre une photo de toi. Les commentaires qu'on recevrait..."

Il roula des yeux mais il sourit. "Où va-t-on en premier?"

Ils s'arrêtèrent pour le petit-déjeuner à l'auberge Carnation Inn où les personnages se promenaient pendant que les gens mangeaient. Il apprit à manier la caméra pendant qu'elle "interviewait" des personnages. Parfois avec son personnage de Captain America en main. A plusieurs reprises, il dut s'empêcher de rire pour éviter de secouer la caméra.

Elle était drôle et charmante. Il l'avait vu en regardant quelques vidéos de son flux. Pas étonnant qu'elle soit si populaire.

"Ne t'inquiète pas, Steve," dit-elle, en mettant une main protectrice sur Captain America et en le blottissant contre sa poitrine quand le capitaine Crochet arriva. "Je te protégerai. C'est la bataille des Capitaines mais je suis de ton côté. Je suis avec toi jusqu'au bout, mon pote."

Le capitaine Crochet les obligea à combattre en agitant son crochet de façon menaçante. Quand il s'enfuit, vaincu, Captain America la récompensa par un bisou. Edward posa la caméra et prit la place de Steve, lui volant des baisers parfumés au sirop d'érable.

Après le petit-déjeuner, ils se dirigèrent vers Tomorrowland. Ils avaient le coupe-file pour L'hyperespace Mountain un genre de Space Mountain décoré dans le style Star Wars, Bella lui promit que ce serait cool comme l'enfer. Ils firent la queue pour Star Tours. Bella lui parla de la réouverture de l'attraction quand les détenteurs de passeports annuels pouvaient faire autant de tours qu'ils pouvaient en une heure. Juste un des avantages d'être titulaire d'un laissez-passer annuel.

"C'est l'argumentaire de vente!" se moqua-t-il.

"Je suis sûre que je n'ai aucune idée de quoi tu parles…"

L'intrigue du Star Tours choisissait l'un des invités comme Espion Rebelle autour duquel toute l'action était fondée. Edward s'est avéré être l'espion rebelle. Bella cria quand une photo granuleuse d'Edward apparut sur l'écran avec l'expression hébétée "hein ?" sur son visage.

Après, elle continua à sauter. "Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu étais L'espion Rebelle! Et ce n'est pas juste. Réalises-tu combien de fois j'ai fait ce tour? Combien de fois j'ai laissé voir aux employés que je voulais être l'Espion Rebelle? Mais non, non, non. C'est toujours un gamin." Elle fit une grimace. "Je parie que le membre de l'équipe t'a trouvé mignon." Elle soupira. "Tu sais ce que ça veut dire, n'est-ce pas?"

"Tu ne vas pas les menacer, pas vrai?" demanda-t-il, en rigolant.

Elle grimaça. "Mais non. Je ne fais pas le truc jaloux. Euh. Non." Son sourire s'illumina. "Cela signifie que tu _dois_ aller chercher le t-shirt de l'Espion Rebelle."

"Oh, non!"

"Tu dois le faire. C'est dans le règlement ou quelque chose comme ça."

Il essaya de l'en dissuader mais elle ne voulut pas bouger d'un pouce. C'est ainsi qu'Edward se retrouva vêtu d'un chapeau pirate Mickey et d'une chemise qui proclamait : "Je suis l'Espion Rebelle."

"C'est une chemise que je pourrais mettre," dit-il, montrant du doigt une chemise avec Yoda qui regardait un panneau qui disait : " _Tu dois être aussi grand que ça pour chevaucher_. "C'est un peu coquin."

"Seulement pour les pervers comme toi…" dit-elle, en lui tapant légèrement sur le bras.

Après un temps passé à la station de construction de son propre sabre laser, et Capitain America posant pour les photos ou il maniait le sien, le faisant ressembler plus à Ant Man qu'à quelqu'un d'autre, ils retournèrent dans le parc.

Bella le traîna jusqu'aux anciennes Innoventions, aujourd'hui décorées de tout ce qui est Star Wars. Ils prirent une photo avec Kylo Ren*. Bella posa Captain America les mains en l'air comme s'il avait peur.

"Excuse-moi… Captain America n'aurait pas peur d'un gamin emo comme ça," dit Edward, chagriné en son nom et en celui de Steve.

Kylo Ren se retourna et mima la Force en l'étranglant, ce qui bien sûr amena Bella à mettre en place une rapide vidéo de lui faisant la même chose à Captain America.

Elle le traîna sur Small World malgré ses protestations. En fin de compte, il était content qu'elle l'ait fait. Ce n'était pas aussi ennuyeux que dans son souvenir. C'était une promenade en bateau où ils pouvaient se détendre. Bella se blottit contre lui, montrant les différentes parties des décors très fréquentées. Elle lui raconta à l'oreille que l'automate d'un petit garçon étranglant littéralement un poulet avait été récemment enlevé.

"Des photos ou je ne te crois pas!?" lui dit-il.

Bien sûr, elle avait beaucoup de photos. C'était en effet un garçon automate qui étranglait un poulet automate dans un manège à Disneyland.

A Toon Town, il put voir son visage s'illuminer d'une joie absolue pendant qu'elle conduisait la voiture pour faire le tour de Roger Rabbit. Elle s'arrêta pour faire quelques photos de Captain America jouant avec les gadgets. Il y avait une barre d'haltère faite dans le style des dessins animés où la "barre" se soulevait par le milieu mais les poids restaient au sol.

"Pauvre Steve. Il n'arrive pas à soulever Mjölnir et il est de plus en plus affaibli," s'exclama Bella en tapotant son dos.

"C'est toujours censé être moi, non?" dit Edward.

Elle lui sourit en l'embrassant pour couper court à toute protestation.

Bella maintint un bon rythme, les faisant passer à travers tous les bons manèges. Il essaya de lui faire manger une gigantesque cuisse de dinde.

"Tu ne veux pas voir ça. La première bouchée est géniale mais ensuite tu arrives au point où ton visage est dans la viande et où tout brille de graisse." Elle secoua la tête. "Notre relation est toute neuve, baby. C'est trop tôt pour que tu me voies comme ça."

Ils chevauchèrent le Matterhorn. Edward était déçu d'apprendre qu'ils avaient changé les sièges et qu'elle ne pouvait pas s'asseoir sur ses genoux mais il la filma en train de crier de terreur à l'abominable Homme des Neiges qu'ils avaient installé dans ce manège.

A la fin de la soirée, il avait mal aux pieds. Il était fatigué mais heureux. Ils restèrent pour le feu d'artifice, et alors que son regard s'éloignait de la fantastique présentation - oh mon dieu! Disney savait comment mettre en scène un spectacle extraordinaire – et au sourire stupéfait de Bella, il dut admettre que cet endroit était vraiment magique.

...

* Ben Solo, alias Kylo Ren, est un personnage de fiction de l'univers de Star Wars, apparu pour la première fois dans le film _Le Réveil de la Force_ , premier épisode de la troisième trilogie.


	11. Chapitre 11

.

…

 **CHAPITRE 11**

…

"C'est ce que j'aime chez toi, Bella. La seule fois où tu flippes à propos de ce que tu portes c'est quand tu fais quelque chose d'incroyablement geek." Alice secoua la tête en la regardant vider son placard.

"J'ai flippé en essayant de trouver quoi porter pour mon rendez-vous avec Edward, tu te souviens?"

Alice haussa un sourcil. "Comme je le dis. Tu flippes uniquement au sujet de tes vêtements quand tu fais quelque chose d'incroyablement geek."

"Ha. Mais il est énormément geek…" dit Bella, ne prenant même pas la peine de cacher son sourire.

"Geek comment?" Alice fit un mouvement avec ses mains pour estimer une longueur.

"Tu ne veux pas savoir."

"C'est pour ça que je demande."

"Tu penses qu'on peut arrêter de parler de la bite de mon petit-ami assez longtemps pour que je trouve ce que je dois mettre pour rencontrer Robert Downey Jr," soupira Bella. "Oooh et Sebastian Stan. J'adore Sebby."

"Alors si tu dois choisir entre _Sebby_ ," elle dit le nom en se moquant, "ou Edward te ramenant à la maison ce soir?"

"Edward gagne par défaut. Nous n'avons pas eu l'occasion d'établir des règles pour notre fameuse liste des Cinq Célébrités "

"Votre quoi?"

"Fameuse liste des cinq fameux." Bella sortit une pile de robes potentiellement acceptables. "Tu sais. Cinq personnes qui sont si loin de ta portée que si l'enfer gelait et que tu avais soudainement une chance avec elles, ta moitié ne pourrait même pas être en colère."

"Ah je te prie de différer ce sujet!" souffla Alice. Elle prit une robe noire unie et la présenta devant Bella. "Jasper voudrait coucher avec un connard politique au hasard. Juste pour dire qu'il l'a fait. Un de ces bâtards terribles qui utilisent des mots comme 'viol légitime,' et ensuite je ne pense pas que je pourrais coucher avec lui de nouveau."

Bella éloigna la robe qu'elle tenait. "Pas celle-là."

"Vraiment Bella? C'est la seule qui soit acceptable et de loin…"

"Elle est tout à fait ordinaire." Bella plissa le nez de dégoût.

"Exactement."

"Alice s'il y a un endroit où porter une robe vraiment geek c'est à une première comme celle-là. Tu sais que c'est un film tiré d'une bande dessinée pas vrai?"

"Pouah." Alice trépigna. "Alors pourquoi l'as-tu sortie du placard? Tu m'as donné de l'espoir…" Elle regarda la robe avec envie avant de la ramener dans le placard. "Alors y a-t-il des Avengers sur cette liste? Parce que s'il y en a …" suggéra-t-elle.

"Peu importe. "Bella examina une robe de Loki. Loki n'était pas dans le film mais c'était un classique et elle adorait la robe. "Comme je l'ai dit. Nous n'avons pas eu cette conversation alors malheureusement Sebastian est interdit."

"Combien de temps cela prend-il pour avoir cette conversation? Faites-le dans la voiture en y allant. Ça ne devrait pas prendre plus de cinq minutes."

"Tu plaisantes? Ce sont des choses compliquées."

"Ça ne parait pas si compliqué, Bella."

"Ça l'est." Bella s'illumina. "En fait Alice… ramène la robe noire."

"Vraiment?"

"Ouais et la longue veste rouge." Bella commença à enlever ses chaussures. "Les règles de la fameuse liste est la partie la plus importante, du moins si tu veux garder ta relation avec ton petit-ami. C'est une discussion très impliquée."

"Putain quelles sont ces fichues règles?" demanda Alice, en lui tendant la robe noire.

"Tu sais. Si l'impossible se produit, tu veux vraiment savoir? Dans quelles circonstances cela peut-il arriver? Edward pourrait peut-être comprendre si je tombais sur Sebby, je serai obligée d'accepter mais il ne pourra pas gérer…"

"Ah pour ta gouverne, Edward ne comprendrait pas pour 'Sebby'!"

Bella tourna sur elle-même. Edward était appuyé contre la porte, les bras croisés. "Je jure que ce n'était pas aussi moche que ça paraissait." Elle plissa les yeux. "Combien en as-tu entendu?"

"Oooh oh . Faisons une pause," dit-il en tendant son doigt. Il ne la regardait pas dans les yeux. Ses yeux passaient sur sa poitrine. "Seigneur Bella."

Elle fit un petit sourire et bougea sa hanche juste un peu. "Quoi? Tu aimes?"

Derrière elle Alice ricana. "C'est généralement l'effet des petites robes noires, Bella."

"Chut. " Bella sourit en regardant Edward bien qu'elle s'adresse à Alice. Il passa son bras autour de sa taille, ce qui la fit rougir. "Tu divulgues des secrets. Tu ruines la magie." Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser, criant un peu quand il l'attrapa par les fesses.

Bella avait dû marmonner quelque chose dans la direction d'Alice. Mais elle avait déjà passé ses bras autour du cou d'Edward et ouvert la bouche pour lui. Comme Alice l'avait prévu ça ne prit pas bien longtemps avant que ses mains passent sur son dos et aillent dans ses cheveux.

Quand Edward se recula ils étaient tous les deux à bout de souffle. "J'ai une question."

"Euh?" Bella cligna des yeux. Elle n'était pas encore revenue à la réalité.

"Par l'enfer, qui est ce Sebby?"

 **OOO**

"Tu sais qu'un tas de personnes va être habillé comme la Sorcière Rouge, pas vrai?" Edward quitta brièvement la route des yeux pour regarder Bella à nouveau. "Pas que je m'en plaigne. "Il serra sa main sur son genou.

Bella se moqua. "A Rome, fais comme les romains." Elle mit ses mains sur les siennes et entrelaça leurs doigts. "Tu vas voir la vraie Sorcière Rouge ce soir. Je veux me démarquer."

"Pas de contestation, Bella. "Il la regarda à nouveau en la fixant. "Je te le dis. Je n'ai pas cette fameuse liste."

"Et je te le dis, tu ne trompes personne. Tu es un geek Edward. Il y a des célébrités que tu fétichises."

"Peut-être leurs personnages."

"Tu vois ça pourrait être l'une des mises en garde de cette fameuse liste…" Elle bougea sur son siège jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit face à lui. "Quelque chose du genre 'c'est seulement acceptable s'ils sont comme leur personnage'."

"C'est une règle géniale. Ça me convient que tu couches avec d'autres personnes si et seulement si elles sont habillées et se comportent comme leur personnage." Edward acquiesça satisfait. "Bonne chance pour trouver une célébrité avec ces conditions!"

"Tu veux dire au Comic Con?"

Edward fronça le nez. "Merde!"

Le silence se fit entre eux. Il sentit ses yeux sur lui mais il ne quitta pas la route du regard.

"Tu ne le penses pas vraiment si? Je veux dire… c'est juste une conversation drôle." Elle fit une pause. "Pour la plupart."

Il sourit parce qu'il savait qu'elle plaisantait et ensuite il soupira. "Tu sais ce que font les gars quand ils savent qu'ils vont contrarier leur moitié? Ils trouvent quelque chose contre quoi ils peuvent râler à la place…"

"'Oh oh."

"Ce n'est pas horrible. Bon." Il ricana. " Te connaissant c'est peut-être le cas."

"Seigneur Edward. "Les mauvaises nouvelles ne sont pas le genre de chose qui nécessite compensation. Qu'est-ce que c'est?"

"Je ne peux pas être au tapis rouge avec toi." Il se sentait horrible de dire ces mots à voix haute. Il voulait y être. Pour plusieurs raisons, il voulait y être.

Un coup d'œil vers elle lui montra ce qu'il ne voulait pas voir. Son expression était déçue. "Oh Edward, non, pourquoi?"

"Ce n'est pas que je ne veuille pas," dit-il, en passant une main dans ses cheveux avant de la reposer sur le volant. Il essaya de lui sourire. "Allez. Penserais-tu que je ne veuille pas être avec toi? Je ne suis pas aussi geek que toi mais je lui suis quand même beaucoup."

"Oui je connais la vérité. Tu es extrêmement fan de Robert Downey."

"Tous les hommes retourneraient leur veste pour R. Downey. Tous ceux qui disent le contraire mentent." Edward tendit la main et toucha son genou. " Tu sais que je veux y être Bella. Plus que tout."

"Mais tout le monde sera sur les réseaux sociaux…" Elle ne roula pas des yeux mais ça s'entendait à son ton.

Il hocha la tête. "Et le LAPD sera là. J'ai déjà travaillé pendant des premières."

"Petits fourbes," marmonna Bella. Elle soupira. "Mais tu seras à l'intérieur?"

"Bien sûr."

Elle grommela, pas du tout contente mais pas en colère non plus.

"Je suis vraiment très déçu," dit-il. "Je paierai cher pour te voir flipper autant que tu vas le faire."

Ses lèvres se contractèrent. "Eh bien ça ne sera pas difficile. Si tu n'es pas là, je vais être sur tous mes médias sociaux."

"Ouais…"

"Oh quoi? Tu ne peux pas me demander de rester à l'écart si tu ne veux même pas être avec moi."

"Je ne dis rien," dit Edward.

"Mais tu fais la grimace."

Il en fit une autre.

"Tu vois?" Bella le pointa du doigt. "C'était quoi ça?"

"Rien. Bien…" Il secoua la tête, les yeux rivés sur la route. "J'aime regarder tes vidéos. Je le veux vraiment. J'ai juste du mal à ne pas lire les commentaires."

"Oh. Oh ce n'est jamais une bonne idée… quelles que soient les circonstances. C'est la première règle d'Internet. 'Tu ne liras pas les commentaires'."

"Ça ne te dérange pas? Les choses que certains de ces gars disent sur ce qu'ils veulent te faire? Ceux qui disent que tu le mérites parce que ta robe est trop courte ou que tes seins sont trop gros ou autres conneries de ce genre?"

Bella soupira. "C'est dur d'être une femme, Edward. Être une femme, sur le net, dans un monde de geek est encore plus difficile. Bien sûr que je déteste ça. Il m'arrive parfois de ne pas lire les commentaires parce que je ne suis pas bonne... pour gérer ce genre de conneries." Elle haussa les épaules. "Ça fait partie du jeu."

"Je n'aime pas ce jeu."

Elle arqua un sourcil. "Je n'aime pas l'interdiction des médias sociaux dans ton jeu."

"Ce n'est pas la même chose, Bella."

"Tu veux vraiment aller par là? Tu joues avec des armes pour gagner ta vie."

Il plissa le nez. "Ça pointe vers toi."

"Ne t'inquiète pas, Edward," dit-elle, tendant la main pour la lui serrer.

"Je n'y peux rien. Ce n'est pas difficile de savoir où est la première. Si l'un de ces salauds..."

"Edward!"

Il la regarda.

"Tout d'abord, les trolls se cachent derrière l'anonymat d'Internet. Deuxièmement, c'est toi qui as eu ces tickets, crétin!"

Il râla. "Oui, c'était avant que je ne comprenne que je que je ne pourrais pas rester avec toi."

Elle se pencha et embrassa sa joue. "Tu es mignon, tu sais." Elle inclina la tête pour que ses lèvres soient contre son oreille. "D'ailleurs. Je vais demander à Thor de me protéger."

Il ferma les yeux. "Est-il sur la liste de tes Cinq Célébrités?"

"Tu ne veux pas le savoir..."

 **OOO**

Edward trouva un endroit tranquille d'où il pouvait regarder le brouhaha général tout en attendant que Bella commence à poster. Heureusement - quoique troublant pour lui - tous ses trucs sur les médias sociaux étaient public. Il pouvait y accéder sans avoir de compte lui-même. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Elle était rouge et adorable, ses yeux brillaient d'excitation. Elle avait posté une photo sur Instagram avec le tapis rouge derrière elle.

 _Je ne suis pas prête pour ça_ , disait son com.

Et sur FB, il y avait un long éditorial de Bella comparant le fait de voir des célébrités aux conventions ou sur les tapis rouges.

"Les tapis rouges sont si élégants," avait-elle écrit. "Les conventions sont un travail fastidieux. Ici c'est sacrément glamour."

Il l'imaginait rebondir sur ses pieds avec ardeur et souhaitait à nouveau être à ses côtés. Ce serait bien de la voir dans son élément nerd.

Ce serait bien de rebondir avec elle.

Le défilé sur le tapis rouge commença finalement. Bella s'éclatait. Elle avait l'air de connaître tous les putain de gens qui marchaient sur le tapis et charmait la plupart d'entre eux de l'endroit où elle se trouvait.

"Il y a un Backstreet Boy dans la maison," posta-t-elle avec une photo d'AJ McLean. "Parce que rien ne va mieux qu'un boyband avec Marvel?"

"Nathan Fillion se souvient de moi!" posta-t-elle avec une photo d'elle et de l'acteur bouche grande ouverte devant la caméra alors qu'ils s'accrochaient l'un à l'autre. "Brillant, capitaine!"

Puis une autre photo alors que les acteurs commençaient à arriver. Celle-ci était d'elle en train de regarder ses seins pendant qu'Emily VanCamp - Agent 13 - se mêlait aux invités de l'autre côté du tapis.

"Pensez-vous que je pourrais porter une robe comme la sienne? Je ne pense pas avoir les seins pour ça."

Edward décida qu'il se tiendrait définitivement éloigné de la section commentaire de cette photo.

"Paul Rudd porte une barbe des plus viriles." Sur la photo, elle caressait sa barbe imaginaire pendant que Paul Rudd caressait sa barbe vraiment impressionnante. Il n'aurait pas dû être surpris quand la photo suivante la montra _elle_ lui caressant la barbe.

"Comment l'as-tu fait sourire comme ça?" lui demanda un de ses suiveurs en bas d'une photo de Don Cheadle tout sourire à côté de Bella.

"Je lui ai dit que je l'aimais dans Crash. Duh."

Soudain, un lien vers un flux en direct apparut. Edward souleva un sourcil en cliquant dessus.

"Hé, les gars!" dit Bella. Son visage était rose de plaisir permanent et elle souriait d'une oreille à l'autre. "Je me suis fait une amie. Dis bonjour!"

Celle qui tenait la caméra la retourna et fit un signe. "Bonjour, mes amis!"

Elle la rendit à Bella. "Elle veut être ma photographe pour la soirée pour qu'on puisse avoir quelques minutes de vidéo." Bella regarda ailleurs. "Oh, juste à temps. Regardez. Regardez, c'est Captain America!"

Elle salua avec enthousiasme Chris Evans qui se tenait à proximité et signait des autographes. "Peut-on avoir un signe de la main pour les gens à la maison, Cap?"

Chris Evans avait l'air déconcerté quand il vit Bella et la caméra. "A qui parlons-nous ?"

"Vous avez vos gens. J'ai les miens!" dit Bella timidement.

"D'accord." Chris Evans sourcilla, rendit son livre d'autographes à un enfant souriant et inclina la tête vers la caméra de Bella. Il salua façon Captain America. "Bonjour, tout le monde à la maison!"

"C'était génial!" dit Bella avec un couinement quand Chris Evans continua sur le tapis rouge.

Le flux se coupa pour revenir quelques minutes plus tard. Bella se penchait au-dessus de la barrière, en agitant la main. "Sebastian. C'est Sebastian Stan, les gars. James Buchanan, "Bucky" Barnes. Ame sœur de Steve Rogers, et tu peux te battre contre moi à ce propos. Sebastian! C'est pour toi que je suis ici. Je me fiche des autres."

Sebastian s'approcha d'elle. "Moi?" demanda-t-il en se pointant du doigt. "Captain America et Iron Man sont là-bas."

"J'échangerai tous les Avengers contre le Soldat d'hiver. Je peux prendre une photo? S'il vous plaît?"

"Comment pourrais-je dire non à ça?" demanda Sebastian Stan, lui prenant son téléphone portable et le tenant dans ses mains. "1-2-3."

"Team Stucky!" dit Bella, en levant le pouce pour la photo.

Alors qu'il se démêlait de Bella, Sebastian Stan riait.

"Hé, une question?" lui dit Bella. "Savez-vous ce qu'est la liste des Cinq Célébrités?" Elle fit un clin d'œil à la caméra.

Edward éclata de rire. La coquine. Elle le taquinait même s'ils n'étaient même pas l'un à côté de l'autre.

Heureusement pour la jalousie d'Edward, Sebastian Stan avait l'air perplexe. "La quoi?"

Bella agita la main. "Rien. Merci, Sebby! Vous êtes génial!"

Dès qu'il se détourna, Bella regarda la caméra et fit une grimace. "Oh la vache. Je viens d'appeler Sebastian Stan Sebby. Aah. Je suis vraiment naze."

La caméra trembla vu que la femme qui la tenait rigolait. Le flux se coupa à nouveau.

Edward fronça les sourcils, vérifiant ses différentes plateformes de médias sociaux pour voir où elle était allée. Cinq minutes passèrent. Puis dix.

Juste au moment où il commençait à laisser sa paranoïa prendre le dessus, Bella réapparut non pas sur l'écran mais devant lui. Il sursauta. "Seigneur, Bella." Mais il avait à peine dit ces mots qu'elle lui sauta dessus, les bras enroulés autour du cou.

"C'est génial," dit-elle, puis elle lui parsema le visage de baisers. "Merci, merci, merci, merci pour ça."

Il rit, en la prenant dans ses bras. "Est-ce que Sebby et toi avez un rencard après ou..."

Elle rougit et chatouilla son ventre, souriant de triomphe quand il s'éloigna d'elle. "Allez, viens. On y va!"

Ils trouvèrent leurs places dans le cinéma et Bella le régala avec des histoires du tapis rouge, de ce qu'elle avait vu et comment ils étaient et quels fans avaient dépassé les bornes.

Mais quand les vedettes arrivèrent, les yeux d'Edward étaient rivés sur la scène. Ils étaient proches. Incroyablement proches. Robert Downey Jr. parlait.

"Ne bave pas," lui chuchota Bella à l'oreille, le tirant de la transe dans laquelle il était.

Quand il se tourna vers elle, ses yeux dansaient. "Tu es mignon quand tu es fasciné par les célébrités, tu le sais ça?"

"Je ne suis pas... J'écoutais juste."

Elle posa une main sur sa poitrine où son cœur battait vite. Son sourire devint joyeux. "Fan boy!" l'accusa-t-elle.

Il la prit sous son bras. "Tu as fait fuir Captain America aujourd'hui, ma chère. Chut."

"Team Cap!" chuchota-t-elle.

"Team Iron Man," répondit-il en chuchotant.

"Oh, je vais t'avoir."

Il se tourna vers elle et sourit. "C'est le plan. Plus tard…" Il lui fit un clin d'œil.

Elle gémit.

 **OOO**

Sur le chemin du retour chez lui, ils discutèrent du film. Bien mieux que _Age of Ultron_ , ils étaient tous les deux d'accord là-dessus mais ce n'était pas difficile. Spidey et Ant Man étaient super.

"Mais si tu ne vois pas l'épopée qu'est l'histoire d'amour entre Steve et Bucky..." commença Bella.

Elle discutait encore vivement avec lui quand ils entrèrent.

Et quand il la tira dans le couloir.

Il la porta et l'installa au milieu de son lit. Elle discutait encore. "Le regard, Edward. Tu as vu le regard que Bucky lui a lancé quand il était dans l'hélicoptère. Steve n'a littéralement pas pu le laisser partir. Je veux dire, tout ce que tu as à faire pour distraire ce putain de Capitaine America c'est de dire le nom de Bucky. Vraiment."

Elle ne semblait pas avoir remarqué qu'il enlevait ses bottes, ses bas. "Ils sont amis, Bella. Meilleurs amis. Ils ont traversé beaucoup de choses ensemble. C'est tout." Il la poussa doucement.

"Amis ! Amis?! Je... Je... Oh. Oh !"

Il écarta ses jambes et lécha sa fente tout du long.

"Je... oh, merde. Qu'est-ce que tu... Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?"

Il leva la tête. "Je pense que ça devrait être assez évident…" Il remonta sa robe plus haut sur son torse et lui sourit. "Je t'ai dit tout à l'heure que j'allais t'avoir…"

"Comme Stucky a pris Iron-Man," dit-elle, toujours aussi combative et enjouée.

Il sourit et baissa la tête. Elle ne pourrait pas gagner cette discussion si elle était trop occupée à crier son nom…


	12. Chapitre 12

.

…

 **CHAPITRE 12**

…

 **TROIS MOIS PLUS TARD**

Bella ajusta la caméra une fois de plus avant de commencer à filmer.

"D'accord les enfants puisque je suis officiellement à court de choses à dire au sujet du Comic Con, alors oui je vais satisfaire votre curiosité. Beaucoup d'entre vous veulent savoir comment ça se passe avec mon petit-ami, bien sûr. Faisons-le. Un épisode concernant mon sujet préféré."

Elle posa ses mains sur ses hanches. "Comme vous le savez, le chéri est notoirement timide pour la caméra. Alors j'utilise un remplaçant. Aujourd'hui le rôle de mon beau et typiquement adorable petit-ami sera joué par…" Elle fourra sa main dans sa poche et fit jouer une poupée sur sa balustrade. Cela fait elle se pencha à côté de lui les bras croisés. "Kylo Ren, colérique extraordinaire. Oui. Comme les anglais diraient, nous avons eu une querelle Kylo et moi."

"Cela a commencé assez innocemment. Nous parlions de Star Trek et j'ai peut-être mentionné que je ne supportais aucun Trek à part les nouveaux." Bella agita la main d'un geste dédaigneux. "Et que fait Kylo? Il me dit que je ne peux pas me qualifier de véritable fan à moins d'avoir déjà tout vu."

Elle hocha la tête devant la caméra. "Je sais d'accord?" Elle agita un doigt face au visage de Kylo. "Tu ne vas pas te comporter comme un fan élitiste avec moi. Comme si mon amour pouvait être moindre parce que je pense que les films originaux sont ennuyeux."

En soupirant elle se retourna vers la caméra. "C'était horrible. Nous avons tous les deux dit des choses que nous ne voulions pas dire. Kylo a peut-être nié l'amour passionné que Kirk et Spock ont l'un pour l'autre. Je veux dire allez, mec. Le vaisseau Kirk/Spock est l'original. Ce n'est pas ma faute si Quinto et Pine sont bien meilleurs que Shatner et Nimoy. "

Elle prit Kylo et tendit la main pour régler la caméra qui montrait maintenant Jake dans sa niche. Elle installa Kylo dedans avec un bruit sourd et provocateur. "Ça ne m'étonne pas que tu finisses là, Kylo. Réfléchis à ce que tu as fait!"

Jake qui fixait le jouet, bougea et le renversa d'un petit coup de patte. Ensuite il le mordit.

Bella rigola. "Eh bien Jake, dis-nous ce que tu ressens vraiment." Elle sauva Kylo de son chien qui gémit quand elle le récupéra. "Désolé gamin, je suis peut-être en colère contre lui mais je le veux intact."

Deux heures plus tard, la vidéo était prête. Elle venait juste de la mettre en ligne quand son téléphone sonna. Elle sourcilla en voyant le numéro – elle ne le reconnut pas – et se demanda si elle devait répondre.

"Allô?" fit-elle, décidant qu'une petite diversion ne pouvait faire de mal à personne.

"Allô, est-ce Bella Swan?" fit une voix de femme à l'autre bout de la ligne.

Bella fronça les sourcils. Quelque chose dans cette voix la mit mal à l'aise. "Oui."

"Je suis Tanya Ivanova – la partenaire d'Edward."

Le cœur de Bella se mit à battre plus vite. Quelque chose était arrivé. Elle le savait. "Oui?"

"Edward a été poignardé."

 **OOO**

Pour une fois ça ne prit que demi-heure pour aller à L.A. et au crédit de Tanya le téléphone de Bella sonna deux fois pendant cette période. Il n'y avait pas de nouvelles – il était en chirurgie – mais c'était un léger soulagement de savoir qu'il était en vie.

Finalement elle arriva à l'hôpital et retrouva Tanya dans le hall. "Je ne sais rien de plus," dit-elle avant que Bella puisse parler. "Viens par là."

Alors qu'elles se dirigeaient vers la salle d'attente, elle sourit à Bella. "Tu es la première à arriver."

Bella fronça les sourcils." La première de qui?"

"Ses parents et son frère bien sûr."

"Oh!" Bella passa sa main dans ses cheveux. "C'est, euh. C'est…" Ses pensées partaient dans toutes les directions à la fois et elle n'arrivait pas à assimiler cette information. Pas quand la vie d'Edward était en jeu.

"Tanya?"

Une voix inquiète et des pas rapides leur firent lever les yeux. Bella se leva.

Une femme dans la cinquantaine se précipita vers Tanya, un homme blond sur les talons. La femme attrapa Tanya par les épaules. "Dis-moi…"

Tanya leva les mains. "Respirez, Esmée. Carlisle. D'accord? Nous ne savons rien de plus mais j'ai quelque chose à vous dire."

"Nous?" Esmée paraissait perdue. Elle jeta un coup d'œil et repéra Bella.

Bella ouvrit la bouche. "Meeh," couina-t-elle.

 _Meeh_?

"Oh oh." Esmée lâcha Tanya et se précipita sur Bella.

"Meeh!" Bella recula un peu surprise.

Esmée sourit et la prit dans ses bras. "Tu dois être Bella."

"Je… oui?" Ce n'était pas, bien sûr, que Bella ne sache pas. C'était juste qu'elle avait imaginé ce moment, qu'elle était nerveuse et qu'elle ne pouvait pas dire si c'était pire ou mieux que son cauchemar d'oublier son pantalon.

Eh bien elle supposait que cela dépendrait si Edward survivait ou non.

Le blond, Carlisle, vint se placer derrière Esmée, les mains sur ses épaules, des yeux inquiets et doux alors qu'il offrait un sourire à Bella. "Je suis Carlisle et voici Esmée. Nous sommes les parents d'Edward."

Cela permit à Bella de se ressaisir. Bella aurait pu être la personne la plus odieuse de la planète aux yeux de ses parents mais elle doutait qu'ils l'aient remarqué. Pas quand leur fils était en danger. "Je suis Bella." Elle s'avança et prit Esmée puis Carlisle dans ses bras. Et ils l'embrassèrent tous les deux.

"Famille d'Edward Cullen?" Ils se tournèrent tous vers le docteur qui s'avançait vers eux.

 **OOO**

Edward allait vivre.

Et mieux que ça, le médecin avait dit que ses blessures étaient sans gravité. Oh il avait fallu opérer mais les dégâts ne menaçaient en rien sa vie. Il aurait récupéré de la perte de sang dans une semaine ou deux et ensuite, il faudrait probablement qu'il fasse de la rééducation pour que son bras fonctionne à nouveau parfaitement.

Bella était folle de joie, bien sûr, qu'Edward aille bien et il allait bientôt pouvoir recevoir de la visite. C'était juste que maintenant qu'elle était sûre qu'il se rétablirait complètement, elle avait autre chose en tête.

Par exemple pourquoi Esmée Cullen la fixait-elle?

Juste après que le médecin leur ait dit qu'Edward n'était pas en danger et qu'il parte, Carlisle et Esmée furent assaillis par la paperasse. Tanya s'était excusée – probablement pour faire une paperasse différente – et alors Bella avait consulté le Dr G°°gle pour rechercher les termes employés par le médecin. Depuis lors, cependant elle avait remarqué qu'Esmée continuait à la regarder. Ce n'était pas des regards curieux non plus. Plutôt plissés et inquisiteurs.

Qu'est-ce qui était pire? Comprendre pourquoi la mère d'Edward la fixait ou paniquer en lisant la liste des complications que le médecin avait dit qu'il n'aurait pas?

Carlisle se leva et s'étira. "Je vais nous chercher du café," dit-il à Esmée. Il traversa la pièce et offrit un sourire à Bella. "Puis-je t'amener quelque chose?"

"Hum," elle lui fit signe de se baisser. Carlisle était aussi courtois que l'avait dit Edward, il se pencha plus près pour qu'elle puisse lui parler à l'oreille. "Pouvez-vous me dire si votre femme va m'assassiner pendant que vous serez parti?"

Il cligna des yeux et Bella rougit. "Ah désolée! Je ne voulais pas dire ça comme ça." Elle voulait simplement savoir si quelque chose n'allait pas - sauf ce qui était évident.

Mais Carlisle riait déjà. Il jeta un coup d'œil vers sa femme puis regarda à nouveau Bella. "On dirait qu'elle a des questions mais ne t'inquiète pas. Nous sommes à l'hôpital. Si elle attaque, tu as de l'aide à portée de main." L'homme diabolique sourit gentiment. "Puis-je t'apporter un café?"

"Je… Oui. Café." Au lieu de whisky ça irait.

"Crème? Sucre?"

"J'aime à la noisette mais c'est un peu pénible à demander." Bella s'égaya. "Vous savez quoi? Je viens avec vous."

"Non reste."

Bella sursauta quand quelqu'un posa sa main sur son épaule. Elle sauta à nouveau quand elle vit qu'Esmée s'était assise juste à côté d'elle. Elle sourit – un gentil sourire qui pouvait ou pas cacher sa nature plus violente. "Nous allons en profiter pour faire connaissance," dit-elle.

"C'est bon. Je peux gérer trois cafés avec de la noisette," dit Carlisle. "Je reviens vite."

Bella le suivit des yeux et se mordit la langue avant de prier pour qu'il revienne et la prenne avec lui.

"Alors," dit Esmée, en souriant toujours gentiment. "Tu penses que mon fils est torturé et pleurnichard."

Bella s'attendait à tout mais pas à ça. "Quoi?" couina-t-elle.

"Kylo Ren. Tu l'as appelé Kylo Ren ce matin."

Le cerveau de Bella mit cinq secondes pour traiter cette info. Pendant tout ce temps, elle se transforma en poisson. Elle savait qu'elle avait probablement l'air d'avoir eu un accident vasculaire cérébral mais là tout de suite, elle n'avait pas la capacité cérébrale de faire quelque chose à ce sujet. Pas quand elle essayait de comprendre ce qu'Esmée avait dit.

Bella haleta et la pointa du doigt. "Tu me suis!?"

"Tu es Bella de _Ma vie de Naze_!"

"Oh. Oh. Oh, mon Dieu!" Bella mit ses mains sur son visage et gémit. "Oh, mon Dieu!"

"Edward a dit que tu faisais quelque chose en ligne mais il ne nous a jamais dit quoi… C'est de lui dont tu parles tout ce temps?"

Bella savait qu'elle devait être rouge écarlate maintenant, son visage était si chaud. Elle jeta un coup d'œil entre ses doigts. Esmée n'avait pas l'air contente et Bella s'empressa de se rappeler combien de fois elle avait persiflé à propos d'Edward. "Il a enfreint la première règle du fan. Peu importe. Tu ne dénigreras point un autre fan d'être fan à sa façon." Elle s'empressa de continuer. "Mais il n'est pas toujours Kylo Ren. Seulement quand il est torturé. Houla!" Elle se tapa le front.

"Qui est torturé?" fit une autre voix.

Bella leva les yeux... vers l'étranger qui les avait rejoint - un homme gigantesque aux cheveux adorablement bouclés.

"Bella pense qu'Edward est torturé."

L'homme rit. "Edward est torturé, maman. Ça veut dire qu'il est réveillé?"

Finalement, Esmée détourna le regard de Bella. Elle se leva et embrassa l'homme-ours. "Je suis content que tu sois là, Emmett."

"Je suis désolé de ne pas être arrivé plus tôt." Emmett serra sa mère et la souleva.

"Attends. Tu es Emmett?" dit Bella, se levant aussi. Elle tiqua. "Seigneur. C'est toi qu'Edward a tabassé quand vous étiez gosses?"

Elle mit de nouveau sa main sur sa bouche. Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas chez elle?

Emmett posa sa mère et sourit. "Oh, s'il te plaît, dis-moi que tu es Bella!"

"C'est moi," répondit Bella avec méfiance, se demandant pourquoi Emmett avait l'air si joyeux à ce sujet.

"Génial. Tu es la nana qui batifole avec notre pleurnichard ces jours-ci." Il gloussa. "Oui, il m'a battu une fois. Pour ma défense, le gamin est odieusement rapide." Il fit une grimace. "Mais pas assez vif pour éviter d'être poignardé, hein?"

"Emmett!" protesta Esmée.

"Hé, je ne dis pas que c'est sa faute." Emmett s'assit et leur fit signe de se joindre à lui. "Alors, Edward est torturé. L'eau est mouillée. Quoi de neuf là?"

Esmée croisa les bras. "Apparemment Bella est vloggeuse."

"Toi et tes vlogs…" Emmett mit son bras autour de sa mère et la serra. Puis il se tourna vers Bella. "Attends, donc, tu es l'une des vloggeuses que maman suit ?" Ses yeux s'ouvrirent en grand et il s'illumina.

"Tu es l'élue nerd, n'est-ce pas?" Sans attendre que Bella dise quoi que ce soit, il regarda sa mère. "C'est la fille qui s'est déguisée en Daenerys de la saison 1 de Game of Thrones pour Halloween?" Il se retourna vers Bella. "Genre, du sang sur tout le visage et un cœur à moitié dévoré dans les mains?"

"Ce n'était pas réel," dit Bella.

Son sourire s'agrandit. "Eh bien, je le sais."

"Ces derniers mois, j'ai été si intriguée qu'elle ait un petit-ami qu'elle ne veut pas nommer ou montrer à la caméra," dit Esmée. Elle fronça les sourcils. "C'est ce que je faisais juste avant qu'on m'appelle. Je regardais sa dernière mise à jour. Elle utilisait une figurine Kylo Ren pour remplacer Edward."

Bella grogna mais quand Emmett se tourna vers elle, il hocha la tête. "C'est juste."

"Emmett!"

"Si vous avez vu mes autres vidéos, c'est souvent Captain America ou Dean Winchester," dit Bella. "J'ai pris Thor une fois mais c'est allé directement à son ego." Elle secoua la tête, pensant qu'elle creusait un trou encore plus profond. "Ecoutez, c'était une blague. C'est un vlog de nerd. Edward n'a rien à voir avec Kylo Ren. Il ne va pas tuer son père… de prime abord."

Emmett était plié en deux, il riait tellement fort. Esmée avait l'air ennuyé mais après un moment, elle sourit.

"Je suis désolée," dit Esmée quand Emmett put enfin se ressaisir. Elle se tourna vers Bella et lui sourit plus sincèrement. "J'ai réagi de façon excessive. Je veux juste voir de mes propres yeux que mon fils va bien."

"C'est ce que je veux aussi," dit Bella.

Esmée prit la main de Bella par-dessus les genoux d'Emmett. Elle la serra fort.

"Aha." Emmett pencha d'abord la tête contre celle de sa mère puis celle de Bella. "Maintenant nous sommes unis."

 **OOO**

Quand Edward se réveilla, Bella, bien sûr, laissa sa famille être avec lui en premier. Elle n'essaya pas de s'imposer et resta là où elle était depuis des heures maintenant.

Elle parcourait ses vlogs, essayant de les voir avec l'œil de la mère de son petit-ami pour la première fois. Edward avait négligé de mentionner que sa mère regardait des blogs, encore moins les siens. Il aurait des ennuis s'il n'était pas déjà à l'hôpital avec de multiples coups de couteau.

Après un certain temps, la famille Cullen réapparut.

"On va dîner et on se demandait si tu nous ferais la faveur de lui tenir compagnie," dit Carlisle.

"Pfft, dis les choses comme elles sont, papa," dit Emmett. "Il n'est resté éveillé que dix minutes et il en a passé six à demander Bella."

Bella eut chaud au cœur à ses mots et elle baissa la tête, timide. Esmée tendit la main et lui serra la sienne. "J'ai promis que tu serais là quand il se réveillerait."

"Merci." Bella les serra dans ses bras avant de se diriger vers la chambre d'Edward.

Elle ne se rendait pas compte à quel point elle s'était contenue jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit assise à ses côtés. Son visage était paisible dans son sommeil. Beaucoup plus pâle qu'à son habitude mais paisible. Ses cheveux étaient ébouriffés. Sans les bruits de l'hôpital, quand elle posa la tête sur l'oreiller à côté de lui, elle aurait pu croire que c'était n'importe quel autre jour et qu'elle le regardait juste pendant qu'il dormait.

Bella serra ses lèvres, essayant d'empêcher la soudaine vague d'émotion de la submerger. Elle passa ses doigts tremblants dans ses cheveux et perdit son combat contre ses larmes. Elle pencha la tête, pleurant sur sa poitrine en écoutant le battement régulier de son cœur.

"Hé," dit un murmure rauque.

Bella leva la tête avec un soupir. "Edward?"

Il cligna des yeux somnolents et brouillés à cause de toutes les drogues qu'ils lui avaient administrées. Il sourit, à peine un petit sourire aux commissures de sa bouche. "Salut, ma belle." Il leva la main. Son toucher était faible sur sa joue. "Ne pleure pas."

Cela, à sa grande horreur, ne fit que la faire pleurer plus fort. Elle posa ses mains serrées en poings contre sa bouche. "Je suis désolée," chuchota-t-elle. "J'ai eu tellement peur. C'est de la folie. Ce que tu fais est fou, tu le sais?"

"Bella." Il posa sa main sur la sienne et elle le laissa desserrer ses doigts du poing dans lequel elle les tenait.

"Je vais bien. Je te le promets."

Elle grogna, s'essuyant les yeux avec sa main libre. "Je n'en suis pas si sûre. Tu as laissé ta mère me tendre une embuscade."

Il haussa un sourcil interrogateur.

"Tu ne m'avais pas dit qu'elle regardait mon vlog." Elle pointa son index sur lui.

Il souffla puis grimaça en fermant les yeux. "Est-ce qu'elle regarde ton blog? J'ai tendance à l'ignorer quand elle commence à parler des médias sociaux."

"Quoi? Toi? Certainement pas. Ce n'est pas ton genre…" Bella lissa ses cheveux en arrière, souriant parce qu'il avait l'air si doux quand il s'endormait. "Edward?"

"Hmm?"

Elle se pencha et appuya un long baiser sur sa tempe. "Je t'aime."

"Je sais," murmura-t-il.

Bella éclata de rire. Elle reposa à nouveau la tête sur sa poitrine. "Purée de bâtard tu as imité Han Solo."

* * *

 _ **Et voilà elle l'a dit… mdr**_

 _ **et lui aussi à la façon Han Solo …**_

 _ **A vos claviers! Hop là!**_


	13. Chapitre 13

.

...

 **CHAPITRE 13**

...

Edward n'était pas de bonne humeur. Il était au lit. Repos. Encore.

Rationnellement il savait qu'il allait mieux. Il continuait ses exercices pour rester en forme et renforcer son bras. Il était indéniable qu'il se fatiguait encore trop facilement. Il était plus faible qu'il ne le voulait et il ne gérait pas cela avec philosophie. Bella lui avait dit plus d'une fois qu'il ressemblait à Leah. Son chat était perché sur sa table de chevet faisant, selon elle, la même tête déprimée que lui.

Le seul point positif dans sa vie actuellement frustrante était Bella. Elle avait emménagé pour l'aider. Il avait essayé de dire à ses parents et à Bella qu'il n'était pas aussi mal en point mais apparemment sa mère et sa petite-amie devançaient ce qu'il voulait à n'importe quel moment de la semaine.

Comme d'habitude elles avaient raison. Avoir Bella chez lui était une aubaine. Il avait pensé qu'il ne voudrait pas qu'elle le voie si faible mais il s'avéra que cette partie n'était pas si grave surtout quand cela signifiait qu'elle était là avec lui. Il aimait se réveiller avec Bella dans son lit et s'endormir avec elle dans ses bras. Et elle l'y encourageait.

La plupart du temps.

Aujourd'hui il était vraiment de mauvaise humeur. Il ne parlait que pour grogner alors qu'il était assis sur son lit, faisant semblant de regarder la télévision. Bella était à côté de lui. Il savait très bien qu'elle essayait seulement d'aider mais elle voulait qu'il parle. Le problème était que s'il parlait quelque chose de désagréable sortirait de sa bouche.

Il sursauta un peu quand Bella passa son bras autour de ses épaules et se blottit contre lui. Elle leva son téléphone et il put les voir tous les deux sur l'écran. "Tire la langue," dit-elle.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais?" Il s'éloigna et grimaça à la douleur. "Enfer Bella, qu'est-ce que tu fous?"

Elle fronça les sourcils. "C'est Snapchat. Est-ce que tu peux te détendre?"

"Tu vas me dire que ce n'est pas un média social?" Il croisa les bras en la regardant.

"Bien sûr que si. Mais tout son intérêt est que les images disparaissent dès que la personne à qui tu les envoies les a vues. Comme pour _Mission Impossible_. Ce message s'autodétruira."

"Et à qui tu l'envoies?"

"Ta mère, idiot, Seigneur…" Elle se leva et le regarda avec une expression blessée qu'il détestait. "Enfer… qui crois-tu que je suis?" Elle sortit de sa chambre en marmonnant dans sa barbe.

Edward tapa sa tête contre le mur, en jurant. Il pensa à suivre Bella pour s'excuser. Il savait qu'il devrait. Mais il croisa ses bras plus fort sur son torse, voûta ses épaules et grogna.

Vingt minutes plus tard, Bella revint. Elle avait attaché ses cheveux très haut sur le dessus de sa tête. Elle ne dit rien. Lui non plus. Elle entra et s'assit sur le lit, croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine. Elle l'observa, ils étaient installés de la même façon et elle faisait aussi cette moue avec sa lèvre inférieure.

Malgré lui, il sourit. Et en périphérie il vit qu'elle souriait aussi. Donc elle n'était pas fâchée contre lui.

Effectivement après une minute, elle lui montra sa joue. "Embrasse là," dit-elle.

Il soupira amusé et posa un doux baiser sur sa joue.

Elle tourna la tête et montra l'autre joue. "Embrasse-la."

Il le fit.

Elle se pencha de façon à lui présenter ses fesses. Elle montra. "Donne la fessée."

Il gloussa et lui donna un coup. Puis les doigts sous son menton, il lui releva la tête pour l'embrasser. "Je suis désolé," Il l'embrassa de nouveau. "Je t'aime."

"Je sais." Elle embrassa le bout de son nez et s'installa à côté de lui. "Maintenant puis-je prendre cette photo de nous pour montrer à ta mère que tu es en bonne santé et que ton moral est excellent?"

Il roula des yeux mais laissa Bella les prendre en photo, leurs nez se transformèrent en nez de chien avec la langue pendante, c'était parfait.

Après quelques minutes de tranquillité, Bella rigola. Elle se pencha et posa sa tête contre son torse. "Est-ce un ver dans ton pantalon? Ou alors es-tu heureux de me voir?"

Elle leva le téléphone, le positionnant avec soin. Cette fois il ricana. Elle jouait à Pokemon Go et avait mis un Diglett – un ver - qui sortait de terre en fait comme s'il sortait de sa braguette.

"On dirait qu'il a faim,'" dit-il en la regardant. "Mon Diglett n'est jamais aussi en colère de te voir."

Maintenant c'était au tour de Bella de ricaner. "Ne l'appelle pas Diglett. Je ne pourrais jamais le prendre au sérieux si tu fais ça."

"C'est une mauvaise idée de ne pas prendre au sérieux la bite d'un homme. Ce sont des créatures sensibles."

Tandis qu'il parlait, la main de Bella était venue se poser sur son ventre. Ses doigts caressèrent l'ourlet de sa chemise. C'était distrayant et émoustillant.

"Alors euh… Comment sommes-nous censés l'appeler?" Il se lécha les lèvres en regardant ses doigts danser plus bas. "Tu sais. Pour t'assurer de lui donner tout le sérieux qu'il mérite."

Bella se mit à genoux. Elle traça le contour de sa demi-érection sous le pantalon léger qu'il portait et le regarda à travers ses cils. "Dois-je demander?" Son ton était à la fois innocent et pervers.

"Cela semble être le moyen le plus facile d'obtenir la réponse que tu veux."

"Hum." Bella se pencha pour que sa tête repose sur son entrejambe, son oreille appuyée approximativement contre le bout de son sexe. Edward fit tournoyer une mèche de cheveux autour de son doigt, attendant.

"Nan." Elle leva la tête. "Il est silencieux. "Elle se pencha vers lui. "Je pense qu'il est timide."

Edward fit une grimace légèrement offensée. "Timide? Baby…"

Elle posa un doigt sur ses lèvres et inclina la tête. "J'ai dit que je pensais qu'il était timide."

Un frisson traversa la colonne vertébrale d'Edward. D'accord. Elle voulait jouer. "Ah bon… et que penses-tu que nous devrions faire à ce sujet?"

"J'ai quelques idées."

Elle descendit du lit et se leva. S'il ne se trompait pas elle était nerveuse et une seconde après il comprit pourquoi. Ses mains allèrent à sa chemise – c'était une des siennes, bleu marine pour être précis et elle commença à la déboutonner.

C'est à ce moment-là qu'il s'aperçut qu'elle portait un pantalon ample, même trop grand pour lui. C'était début août. C'était beaucoup trop de vêtements.

Mais alors qu'elle agitait ses hanches et déboutonnait, s'arrêtant seulement pour se débarrasser du pantalon, Edward comprit soudain. Il haleta et ferma les yeux.

"Edward," fit-elle d'une voix tentante et chantante.

"Non je ne peux pas regarder. C'est trop dégradant."

"Et grossièrement misogyne. Je ne ferai jamais de cosplay attifée ainsi. Cela ne devrait pas exister." Il sentit le lit s'enfoncer puis sa main sur son épaule. "Mais ça existe et ça ne me dégrade pas quand c'est moi qui te l'offre. De façon volontaire." Ses lèvres étaient maintenant près de son oreille. "Dis-moi que tu n'as pas fantasmé à ce sujet quand tu étais ado."

Il gémit et grogna. Enfer si la seule vue de ce qu'elle portait ne le faisait pas bander...

Elle grimpa sur lui et lui mit quelque chose dans les mains. "Ouvre les yeux Edward."

Il le fit et par l'amour de tout ce qui était sacré, elle était magnifique. Elle était l'esclave Princesse Leia dans son bikini doré. Il y avait même la chaîne autour de son cou – celle dont il tenait les bouts. Il gémit de nouveau. "Oh c'est tellement choquant!"

Mais tout en le disant, il tira sur la chêne pour la faire venir à lui pour un baiser rugueux. Il était déjà tout essoufflé.

Bien sûr que ça avait été un fantasme. Il avait essayé de ne pas en profiter une fois que ses idées sur la misogynie dans le film étaient devenues plus précises alors qu'il était à l'université. Mais bon sang! Juste ciel…

Il se réconcilierait avec elle, se jura-t-il. Il passerait des journées à égrener des raisins pour elle et à adorer ses pieds.

Et puis il s'assit et se laissa profiter.

"Détends-toi," dit Bella, en le faisant recoucher quand il essaya de s'asseoir. "Laisse-moi faire tout le travail." Elle était déjà en train de glisser sur lui, frottant ses hanches contre son érection.

Il se lécha les lèvres. Ce n'était pas une mauvaise idée. Il se fatiguait si facilement et son sang battait déjà si fort. Alors il laissa ses mains errer de bas en haut de son corps sur le bikini doré – pourquoi était-ce si agréable de toucher ce tissu métallisé? Ses seins nus étaient bien plus jolis que ça, pas vrai?

Putain de costumes. Pourquoi était-ci si torride?

Il arrêta de se poser des questions quand Bella libéra son sexe de son pantalon. Il posa ses mains sur ses hanches, haletant à la vue et à la sensation de sa chaleur sur sa queue. Avant qu'il ne réalise ce qu'il faisait, il tira fermement sur la chaîne.

"Tu me veux?" se moqua-t-elle, luttant un peu contre lui.

"Je te veux." Il tira de nouveau un peu sur la chaîne. S'il avait été en pleine puissance, il l'aurait retournée sur le dos et l'aurait prise fort, vite et profondément.

Elle posa sa main sur sa poitrine et le repoussa pour qu'il se couche. "Laisse-moi faire le travail!" le réprimanda-t-elle. "Reste allongé et fais le beau."

Il rit et lui donna un autre léger coup sur la chaîne. "Je pense que tu ne comprends pas comment ce truc de fille esclave fonctionne."

"Ah, eh bien... Peut-être que quand tu ne seras plus aussi décrépi, tu pourras faire quelque chose à ce sujet." Elle lui fit un clin d'œil et commença à chanter _Sexy Back_ de Justin Timberlake. "Regarde ces chaînes, baby, je suis ton esclave. Je vais te laisser me fouetter si je me conduis mal."

Sa bite sursauta. "Bella," gémit-il.

"Tu veux que je t'aide à mettre fin à tes souffrances?" Elle se déplaça encore sur lui.

"Mon Dieu, s'il te plaît. J'ai besoin de toi."

Elle s'empara de sa bite. "Je crois que je vais t'appeler Mace."

"Quoi?"

"Parce que tu as un sabre laser violet." Elle serra doucement sa queue. "Et je sais juste comment gérer ça."

Sur ce, elle descendit sur lui. Edward poussa un petit cri quand elle le prit profondément et se mit à le monter. Elle était tellement mieux que tout ce qu'il avait imaginé quand il était plus jeune – elle donnait vie à son fantasme.

Il lui appartenait, à cette femme, peu importe ce qu'elle portait.

Quand ils furent satisfaits tous les deux, elle s'effondra sur lui. Il grogna.

"Je t'ai démonté?" demanda-t-elle, en essayant de bouger de lui.

Il la tint plus près de lui. "Ça en valait la peine."

Elle se moqua. "Ouais, je suis sûre que tu me remercieras si tu dois rester au lit une semaine de plus."

"Si tu refais _ça,_ ce ne sera peut-être pas si mal."

Bella leva la tête et l'embrassa sur la joue. "Obsédé."

Il se pencha et ouvrit le fermoir de la sangle du cou, laissant tomber cette chaîne.

"Comme tu veux, princesse."

Ses yeux se posèrent sur la table de chevet et elle rit. "Regarde. Ton chat nous juge."

Edward inclina la tête. Bien sûr, Leah avait l'air dégoûté.

"Tu es un voyeur effrayant, Taupe," lui dit Bella.

Edward gloussa et s'approcha pour lui caresser le visage. Cette absurde, magnifique, femme incroyable. "Bella?"

"Humm?" Elle était occupée à agiter ses doigts devant la tête de Leah qui restait impassible.

"Emménage avec moi."

Bella haleta et le fixa du regard, les yeux écarquillés. Elle se mit à bafouiller.

"C'est pas grave." Sa voix était plus calme qu'il ne le pensait. "Si tu réponds non, je comprendrais."

"Je ne dis pas non," dit Bella, s'installant dans le creux de son bras. Elle posa sa main, les doigts écartés sur son torse et il ferma les yeux, appréciant son toucher. "C'est juste qu'il n'y a que quelques jours qu'on vient de se dire 'je t'aime'..."

Il ricana et grimaça en levant son bras blessé pour lui caresser la joue. "J'ai su que je t'aimais depuis ce premier jour, Bella." Il se moquait de lui-même. "Si tu veux savoir la vérité, je crois que je suis tombé amoureux de l'absurde femme vomissant des mots qui n'avaient aucun sens, dans mon espace, avant même que je connaisse son prénom."

"Hey!" Bella le poussa doucement dans les côtes mais elle souriait. "J'ai le sens de l'espace personnel mais pas à trois heures du matin." Elle se retourna et enroula un bras sur son torse. "Et peut-être pas quand il y a un flic sexy avec des tatouages nerd-tastiques derrière moi."

Il lui caressa le dos. "Tout ce que j'ai obtenu de ce truc, c'est que je doive m'assurer que tu ne rencontres jamais plus un flic tatoué avant d'avoir bu ton café."

"Bah, je ne m'inquiéterais pas si j'étais toi." Elle lui embrassa le menton.

"Non?"

"Non." Elle l'embrassa doucement sur les lèvres. "Il s'avère que les flics sexy, intellos et tatoués sont hargneux comme l'enfer. Un seul est à peu près tout ce que je peux supporter."

"Nous ne sommes hargneux que lorsque nous sommes obligés de prendre un congé maladie."

"Bien sûr. Des excuses. J'imagine que je voie comment un trou du cul qui te pique avec un gros couteau pourrait t'énerver." Son ton était taquin mais Edward pouvait dans ses yeux qu'elle était vraiment inquiète.

Il repoussa ses cheveux et lui prit la joue en coupe. Ce qu'il voulait faire, c'était la rassurer : tout irait bien, peu importe ce qui arriverait. Au lieu de cela, il la regarda dans les yeux et dit la vérité.

"Tu sais ce qu'il y a de bien avec le fait d'être plein de trous? Quand tu te vides de te sang sur l'asphalte et que tu ne sais pas si tu vas vivre ou mourir… ça te fait penser à ce qui est important. Pas de questions sans fin sur ce qui pourrait être ou devrait être mais ce qui est…

Je t'aime, Isabella Swan. Je sais que c'est seulement la cinquième fois que tu entends ces mots de ma part. Et je sais qu'on ne se connaît que depuis quelques mois. Sur le papier, ça semble irrationnel mais je te veux ici avec moi. Je veux me réveiller avec toi et que tu sois là quand je rentre à la maison et je ne regrette pas de penser cela. Je suis seulement désolé qu'il m'ait fallu penser que je pourrais mourir pour te dire ce que j'aie dans le cœur depuis ce premier week-end."

Ses yeux brillaient. "Oh mon Dieu. Je ne veux pas penser à toi en train de saigner sur un trottoir. Tu essaies de me faire culpabiliser?"

"Non." Edward fit une pause. "Bien que si ça marche..."

Elle l'embrassa en silence. "Tu n'as pas besoin de me convaincre, idiot." Elle commença à poser plein de baisers partout sur son visage.

Il gloussa. "C'est un oui?"

"Oui. Oh mon Dieu. C'est ce qu'on fera? Déménager à Los Angeles? Oh, mec!" Bella se coucha de son côté du lit. "Je ne pense pas que tu y aies pensé."

Edward roula prudemment - il planait au-dessus d'elle maintenant. "Je viens de te dire que je n'ai pensé à rien d'autre que ça."

Ses yeux brillaient, son sourire était grand et heureux, tandis qu'elle le regardait, passant le bout de son doigt le long de son menton. "Alors, tu as pensé au fait que me demander d'emménager signifie que tu as aussi demandé à Jake d'emménager?"

Edward plissa le nez. Comme si elle savait de quoi ils parlaient, Leah fit un bruit mécontent et bougea la queue. Bella rit et se déplaça pour lui gratter le derrière des oreilles. Leah s'éloigna de sa main. "On sait ce que Taupe en pense..."

"Son nom n'est pas..." Edward roula des yeux. Il secoua la tête et l'embrassa. "Tu es tellement ennuyeuse," dit-il, ne le pensant pas une seconde.

Elle lui sourit. "Alors je devrais rester chez moi?"

"Non." Il l'embrassa encore. "Mais avant que tu emménages chez moi, j'ai une demande à faire."

Son sourire tomba. "Si c'est à propos de Jake, je…"

"Ne sois pas bête. Je sais que toi et ce bâtard faites partie d'un tout. Bien que s'il essaie de manger mon chat, je ne puisse pas être tenu pour responsable de ce qu'elle lui fera. Ses griffes sont mortelles."

"D'accord. Alors cette demande…?"

"La semaine avant que tu emménages…" - il savait qu'il souriait comme un parfait abruti en disant ces mots… il était tellement satisfait de lui-même : "On doit aller à _Home Dépôt_."

Elle était confuse. "Quoi? Pourquoi?"

"Parce qu'on choisira une nouvelle peinture pour la maison. Tous. Les. Murs."

Le sourire revint. "Tu veux que je peigne ta maison?"

"Je veux que tu choisisses de la peinture pour notre maison. Notre peinture."

"Nous aurons notre peinture." Elle semblait perplexe.

"C'est une affaire sérieuse." Il descendit sur elle. Il l'embrassa doucement et lentement. "Je suis sérieux à ton sujet."

Ses yeux brillaient mais elle fit un show en train de l'observer. "Tu es sûr que tu n'es pas défoncé avec tes médocs?"

Il souriait. "Je te le redemanderai quand je serai sobre."


	14. Chapitre 14

.

 **CHAPITRE 14**

Visiblement dire oui à un déménagement avec l'un des Cullen signifiait que tous les autres envahissaient le lieu. Bella n'était pas sûre de savoir comment c'était arrivé. Elle s'occupait de ses affaires, peaufinant sa dernière mise à jour sur son vlog tout en discutant sur Skype avec Esmée et tout à coup elle découvrit qu'elle avait par inadvertance accepté d'accueillir une réunion. Elle avait été distraite murmurant des mots vaguement agréables alors que toute sa concentration était tournée obstinément sur la réalisation d'un graphisme.

"Génial, nous amènerons de la pizza et passerons la journée," fit Esmée.

Cela attira l'attention de Bella. "Attends? Quoi?"

"Combiner deux habitations est plus compliqué qu'il n'y parait." Esmée semblait distraite mais probablement déjà en mode planification. "Edward et toi ne pourriez pas être plus différents dans vos goûts. Qu'allons-nous faire de tous tes souvenirs?"

"Ah…" Bella trébucha, luttant pour se rattraper. "Il a dit qu'il viderait une étagère."

"Oh chérie, tu sais comme moi que ta collection ne peut pas être contenue sur une étagère…" Esmée rigola. "Ce serait vraiment dommage de cacher tes plus belles pièces. Dans tous les cas, nous devons faire un inventaire minutieux et voir quelles sont nos options."

Et elle ne pouvait pas se plaindre de sa quasi belle-famille auprès de ses abonnés parce que la mère de son petit-ami était l'un d'entre eux. Grrrr. Etre dans une relation était compliqué.

Après quoi quand elle en discuta avec Edward ça le fit beaucoup rire. "Elle veut faire bien mais ma mère peut-être un tourbillon. Ne la laisse pas t'intimider pour la laisser faire les choses à sa manière."

"Eh bien c'est chez toi. Je ne vais pas la laisser m'intimider pour _ta_ maison."

Il était sur le canapé et faisait ses exercices mais il s'arrêta quand elle dit " _Ma maison?_ "

Elle fit une grimace. "Je ne voulais pas présumer. Il semble impoli de venir ici et d'exiger que tu changes tout."

Il attrapa sa main et la tira vers lui. Bella s'installa à califourchon, veillant à ne pas l'écraser sous son poids. C'était plus une habitude qu'autre chose. Il retournait au travail le lundi suivant et elle essayait de faire semblant de ne pas s'en inquiéter.

"Bella," il lui embrassa le menton. "Je t'ai littéralement demandé de venir ici et exigé que tu changes tout."

"Ah non. Tu m'as demandé d'emménager, pas de tout mettre sens dessus dessous." Elle fronça les sourcils. "Nous avons des goûts tellement différents…"

"Oh Seigneur. Je peux pratiquement entendre la voix de ma mère en train de te dire ça." Il sourcilla. "Elle l'a dit pas vrai? Bella tu dois bien savoir comment ne pas laisser la voix de ma mère t'envahir. Ils veulent bien faire mais ils se mêlent trop de tout. Je suppose même qu'ils leur apprennent à faire ça pendant les cours de préparation à l'accouchement… Je le jure. Je suis flic. Je sais ces choses."

Elle sourit et l'embrassa. Cependant intérieurement elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'Esmée avait raison. Bien sûr la maison d'Edward était pratiquement une ardoise blanche. Il y avait probablement une marge de manœuvre mais chez elle c'était tout encombré de choses geek. Arriveraient-ils à trouver un compromis acceptable pour chacun d'eux?

"Helena Bonham Carter et Tim Burton vivaient dans deux maison séparées, tu sais," laissa-t-elle échapper.

Il pencha la tête. "Quoi?"

Bella souffla. Elle n'avait jamais eu l'intention de commencer cette discussion mais elle savait qu'elle allait le faire maintenant. "Je te le dis juste. Ils avaient des goûts très différents. Ils vivaient dans des maisons éparées et leur relation était très cool."

Ses mains se resserrèrent sur sa taille. "Tout d'abord leurs maison communiquaient. Ils ne se sont jamais mariés et à présent ils ne sont plus ensemble."

 _Oups_. "D'accord les potins des célébrités. Le fait est que ce n'est pas comme si ça ne pouvait pas marcher, tu sais? Ils étaient ensemble depuis longtemps. Avaient des enfants. Ils avaient tout bien fait. Ils ne se sont pas séparés parce qu'ils vivaient séparément."

"Comment le sais-tu? Tu n'y étais pas?"

Bella fronça le nez. "Je suis une vloggeuse. Je sais ces choses." Elle tapa légèrement sur son torse. "Quoi qu'il en soit, là n'est pas la question."

Le sourire quitta le visage d'Edward et elle remarqua pour la première fois que son expression était prudente. "En fait tu es juste en train de reconsidérer le fait d'emménager avec moi."

"Non, Grrr, non!" Bella bégaya quelques secondes avant d'expirer. "Ecoute, je suis nerveuse, d'accord? Je veux le faire. C'est un peu effrayant de voir à quel point je veux _vraiment_ le faire. C'est juste un peu fou. Je n'ai jamais fait ça auparavant – rien de tel. C'est beaucoup."

Ses doigts la chatouillèrent. "Mais tu veux le faire."

"Venir à LA? Circulation et pollution perpétuelles?"

"Et célébrités et tout un tas de trucs geek à faire."

Elle prit son visage entre ses mains. "Et toi? " Elle l'embrassa. "Oui je veux toujours venir."

"Bien." Il lui l'embrassa sur les lèvres et se leva, ses mains sur ses hanches pour la stabiliser ainsi elle ne tomba pas. "Alors je peux te donner ton cadeau d'emménagement."

Elle fronça les sourcils de surprise. "Attends. Quoi?" Et elle le suivit. "Est-ce une chose? Est-ce que je dois te donner quelque chose aussi? Je ne vais pas te mentir Edward, j'étais plutôt heureuse de n'en être qu'au début de notre relation quand c'était ton anniversaire et nous avons encore quelques mois avant Noël."

Il rigola, s'arrêtant devant son placard et prenant quelque chose derrière une pile de vêtements.

"Putain de merde," rigola Bella. "Edward tu es censé avoir tes objets de collection exposés." Elle inclina la tête. "Je pensais que tu n'aimais pas Harry Potter."

L'objet qu'il avait sorti était une version légèrement plus grande d'un vif d'or. Qui était prêt à être exposé fièrement sur une étagère avec sa propre collection et tout le reste.

"Je ne suis pas très fan d'Harry Potter," dit Edward. Puis il se mit à genou.

"Oh putain, je suis baisée," dit Bella, son cœur battant à tout rompre.

Edward sourit. "Dans une minute. J'ai quelque chose à te demander d'abord."

Elle retint son souffle.

"Bella Swan. Maintenant - je ne prends plus d'anti douleurs depuis des jours - j'ai une question à te poser." Ils prirent tous les deux une profonde inspiration. "Veux-tu emménager avec moi?"

"Oh Seigneur!" Elle rigola en se penchant. "As-tu l'intention de faire une telle demande à chaque fois que tu veux quelque chose?"

"Si ça te fait faire cette expression paniquée? Oui." Il secoua le vif d'or. "Mais tu n'as pas répondu."

"Maintenant que nous l'avons dit à ta mère, grand débile. Plus de retour en arrière possible. C'est un contrat encore plus contraignant que le mariage. Ne pense pas que je l'ignore." Elle essaya de l'attraper. "Donne-le moi."

"Ces choses ne sont-elles pas censées être difficiles à attraper?" demanda-t-il, en le tenant hors de sa portée.

Elle le fit tomber et ils roulèrent sur le sol et elle réussit à s'en emparer. "Ha!" Bella se mit à genoux. "Il est à moi." Elle le fit tourner dans ses mains. "Où l'as-tu eu?"

"Un mec le vendait à l'extérieur du Comic Con quand je t'attendais," dit Edward. "Je lui ai demandé de peindre dessus _'Epouse_ - _moi'_. Apparemment beaucoup de personnes s'en servent pour faire leur demande."

"J'imagine. Se servir d'une boite à bague pour mettre une…" Bella haleta en ouvrant.

Et ce n'était pas une clé comme elle s'y était attendue. C'était vraiment une bague. Ses yeux trouvèrent ceux d'Edward.

"Ce n'est pas une bague de fiançailles," dit-il en levant ses mains en signe d'apaisement. "C'est juste une jolie bague pour ma magnifique petite-amie."

"Jolie?" couina-t-elle. Elle prit la bague et la regarda. "Je pense que tu t'es trompé… elle est magnifique et c'est ta petite-amie qui est jolie. Totalement ravissante. Aaaah!" Elle s'installa sur lui à califourchon à nouveau et cette fois elle parsema des baisers sur tout son visage.

La bague était mince, faite de deux manches de sabre laser – ceux de celui de Luke Skywalker dans le _Retour du Jedi_ pour être précise _-_ flambant des deux côtés avec des pierres de couleur émeraude.

Edward repoussa ses cheveux de devant ses yeux et passa son pouce sur ses lèvres. "Tu t'attendais à une clé?"

"C'est sûr que ça aurait mieux convenu à ce moment." Elle examina la bague à son doigt. "A moins qu'elle ne soit un gadget à la James Bond et qu'elle puisse ouvrir ta porte en la tenant de la bonne manière." Elle tordit sa main dans diverses positions.

Il rit. "Non en fait, j'ai une clé pour toi." Il les fit bouger un peu afin de pouvoir enfoncer sa main dans sa poche.

Bella sourit en voyant ce que c'était. La clé était large à l'image du bouclier de Captain America. "Team Cap!" fit-elle joyeusement en la lui prenant.

"J'en ai une nouvelle aussi," dit-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil alors qu'il montrait sa clé. Bien sûr elle ressemblait à l'image sur la poitrine d'Iron Man.

"Bon sang mec. Tu as vu Captain America dans _Civil War_. Unis nous vaincrons. Divisés nous tomberons." Elle fit un bruit mécontent. "Es-tu sûr de ne pas vouloir envisager deux maisons séparées? Si tu insistes pour que ça devienne une lutte entre Captain et Iron Man je vais être obligé de te rappeler que Steve et Bucky ont botté le cul de Tony."

"Qui est Bucky dans ce scénario?"

"Jake évidemment."

"Ne finit-il pas en glaçon à la fin du film? Excellent. C'est un endroit parfait pour ton chien – un glaçon au fond de la forêt, gardé par un chat."

"Oh!" Bella se laissa tomber et fit la moue. "Cela m'a rendu vraiment triste."

"Ouais?" Edward roula sur le côté en passant au-dessus d'elle. Il mit sa main sur son ventre. "Alors je suppose que je vais devoir te rendre vraiment heureuse à nouveau."

"Tu penses que des brûlures sur mon cul vont me rendre véritablement plus heureuse?" demanda-t-elle en déboutonnant son jeans.

"Hummm." Edward observa son corps de haut en bas, lui envoyant un frisson d'excitation dans le dos. "Défi accepté."

"Mais qu'est ce que tu – oh!"

 **OOO**

"C'est de la folie," marmonna Alice en prenant une longue gorgée du vin que Bella lui avait versé.

"Quelle partie ? La famille folle qui a envahi ma maison ou le fait que j'emménage avec un gars que j'aie rencontré il y a cinq mois et demi ?"

"Les deux."

"Humm." Bella but une gorgée de son vin. "Je suis désolée que tu aies dû le découvrir de cette façon, tu sais." Alice soupira. "Je sais."

Pour Bella, c'était la chose la plus difficile. Elle savait qu'elle devait prendre les décisions pour elle mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir coupable. Chez elle, Alice était presque certaine de trouver un refuge car sa tête devenait parfois un peu trop bruyante. Elle avait essayé de trouver quoi dire à ses amis mais honnêtement, Alice était la plus importante.

Emmett alla vers elles. Il s'appuya le dos contre le comptoir, ses yeux étaient brillants avec une excitation de petit garçon. "Écoute-moi bien. Je sais que tu as plus d'influence sur Edward que moi. Tu sais ce qui rendrait toute cette histoire de bataille spatiale encore meilleure?"

"Une bande-son _tut-tut_ parce que ça rend Edward fou que beaucoup de vaisseaux dans les films fassent des sons dans l'espace?"

Emmett cligna des yeux. "D'accord, ça aussi. Mais il faut vraiment qu'on installe un système hydraulique. Faire en sorte que l'ensemble soit en mouvement." Il agita la main en l'air, essayant de montrer ce qu'il voulait. "Faire descendre le Faucon en piqué genre looping."

Edward, qui les rejoignit, croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. "Tu réalises que ce dont tu parles est pratiquement impossible, n'est-ce pas? Chez moi, ce n'est pas un labo d'effets spéciaux et je suis presque sûr qu'aucun de nous n'a des millions de dollars cachés"

"Pfft." Emmett secoua la tête et regarda Bella. "On pourrait y arriver, n'est-ce pas? Il suffit d'un peu de créativité?"

Bella soupira avec nostalgie. "J'ai toujours voulu le faire bouger." Ses yeux allèrent vers Edward. Il avait l'air déconcerté. "Mais nous n'avons même pas discuté de la possibilité de les accrocher, alors n'ai pas trop d'espoir."

"Bleh." Emmett partit vers une étagère et pris un sabre laser qu'elle y avait exposé. Il le pointa sur son frère. "Tu as la bague," dit-il d'une voix plus grave que d'habitude. "Je vois que ton truc est aussi gros que le mien. Voyons maintenant comment tu vas ... gérer ça."

"Troublant," dit Edward, bras toujours croisés et pas du tout impressionné.

"Avant de mourir, il y a quelque chose que tu dois savoir sur nous, Lone Starr. Dark Helmet : Je suis l'ancien colocataire du cousin du neveu du frère du père."

"De quoi diable parle-t-il ?" demanda Alice à Bella.

Elle rit. "Il cite des Spaceballs. Allez, Alice. Même pas les films de nerds parodiques? Mel Brooks? Des trucs classiques."

"J'ai vu _Sex Academy_. Captain America avec une banane dans le cul ne sera jamais drôle."

Edward tendit la main et tira sur la manche de Bella de façon enjouée. "Bella pense que Captain America a plus qu'une banane dans le cul."

"Même un non-geekazoïde comme moi peut voir la romance entre Cap et Soldat d'hiver, mec," dit Alice.

"Ouais, Cap plane à deux mille quand quelqu'un parle de Bucky ?" Emmett secoua la tête. "C'est le signe d'un homme qui a le béguin, mec."

Bella gloussa et Edward leva les mains en l'air. "Je ne suis entouré que par des entremetteurs slash." Il lança un coup d'œil à Emmett. "Mon propre frère. C'est quoi ce bordel?"

Emmett le frappa au bras avec le sabre laser. "Lève-toi ou tais-toi, mon frère."

"Tu vas casser ce truc."

"Non, il ne va pas le faire," dit Bella. Elle passa un autre sabre laser à Edward. "Rends-moi fière."

Edward hésita. Pendant un moment, il eut l'air comme s'il allait faire preuve de maturité et ne pas se battre.

Mais Emmett lui frappa encore le bras, le poussant à bout.

En les regardant, Bella gémit. "Mes potes adoreraient tellement ça. Ugh. C'est tellement frustrant. Edward et si je remplaçais ta tête par celle de Kylo Ren ?"

Edward sauta en arrière, évitant le sabre d'Emmett et jeta un coup d'œil à Bella. "Tu veux faire cela à ma mère ?"

"Me faire quoi?" demanda Esmée, en les rejoignant. Elle braqua les yeux sur ses fils. "Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites?"

"Ils détruisent ma maison, voilà quoi!" dit Bella.

Esmée mit ses mains sur ses hanches. Edward se tourna vers elle, trahi. "Hey!"

"Tu m'as menacé de me dénoncer. Je ne fais que te devancer," dit Bella en souriant doucement.

"Allez aider votre père à faire les grillades et arrêtez de faire des bêtises."

Seule pendant encore quelques secondes, Alice gloussa. "Tu réalises à quel point c'est drôle, n'est-ce pas? Toi et moi nous sommes liées parce qu'aucune de nous n'avait de famille proche ici. Maintenant, regarde-nous. Coincées au milieu d'une famille nombreuse et folle."

Elle secoua la tête, prenant une autre gorgée de son vin. "Ne sois pas désolée de me quitter, Bella. C'est une bonne chose. C'est ce que tu mérites. Je sais que ma stupide chimie cérébrale fait que je dois m'échapper de temps en temps, mais j'aime mon mari et mes enfants. Ils sont si bons avec moi et tu le mérites aussi. Tu mérites le mari qui t'aime et cet abruti t'adore, toi et les petits geeks qui vont se balader partout et citeront le Seigneur des Anneaux avant même de ne plus porter de couches."

"Waouh, n'en fais pas trop. J'emménage juste avec lui."

Alice se moqua. "Tu plaisantes? Tu y es jusqu'à cou."

Bella but le reste de son vin en une gorgée. "Oui, j'ai cette impression."

 **OOO**

En règle générale, Jake n'aimait pas les Cullen. Il était jaloux d'Edward. Emmett lui avait aboyé dessus. Esmée n'aimait manifestement pas les chiens et Jake pouvait le sentir. Idem pour la femme d'Emmett, Rosalie.

La seule exception à la règle était Carlisle. En entrant dans la maison, la première chose que l'homme fit avait été de s'accroupir au niveau de Jake. Il avait souri alors même que Jake grognait et aboyait.

Il avait simplement tendu la main. Jake s'était tu. Il l'avait senti, avait soupiré et était parti comme si Carlisle ne valait pas son précieux temps.

Tout au long de la journée, il avait erré, comme s'il s'assurait que tous ces hooligans ne volaient pas les affaires de sa maitresse. Bella remarqua qu'il se rapprochait de plus en plus de Carlisle.

Le temps qu'ils s'assoient tous pour dîner, Jake avait la tête contre la jambe de Carlisle, avait jappé, le regardant dans l'expectative.

"Il t'aime bien," dit Bella étonnée.

"Bien, c'est bien." Carlisle le gratta derrière les oreilles, provoquant son sourire de chien. "J'avais espéré qu'on puisse être amis."

"Tu ne crois pas que ta maison est un peu petite pour deux adultes et un chien?" dit Esmée d'une voix légère.

"Maman." Le ton d'Edward contenait un avertissement. Bella avait l'impression que c'était une vieille conversation. Elle plissa le front. Ils parlaient de son chien?

"Ce sont des choses auxquelles il faut penser," dit Esmée en regardant d'abord son fils, puis Bella. "Cet endroit est charmant, Bella, et très spacieux."

Elle suggérait qu'ils emménagent ici ? "Je louais ça à un cousin, a un bon prix," dit Bella avec précaution. "Mais je n'ai pas de contrainte pour être près de mon travail mais Edward oui, donc..."

"C'est autre chose." Esmée se tourna vers Edward. "Avez-vous réfléchi à l'endroit où Bella va être capable de faire son vlog? Tu n'as qu'une seule chambre."

"C'est ce qu'il y a de bien avec le vlog," dit Bella avant qu'Edward puisse répondre. "Je peux le faire de n'importe où."

Du coin de l'œil, elle vit Emmett ricaner mais heureusement, il ne dit rien.

Edward soupira. "Maman et papa essaient de me faire emménager dans leur maison de location depuis longtemps."

"Ta mère essaie juste de faire remarquer qu'il pourrait s'agir d'un bon choix…" dit Carlisle. Bella remarqua avec surprise que son chien avait migré sur ses genoux à ce moment-là. "Ce n'est pas une mauvaise chose à considérer, Edward. L'enchevêtrement de deux personnalités très différentes peut être éprouvant. Un peu plus d'espace pourrait rendre cette transition plus facile."

"La maison a un bureau qui serait parfait pour toi, Bella," dit Esmée. "Et une chambre extra pour... Jake." Elle sourit, cachant sa gaffe évidente.

Bella sentit ses joues rougir. Elle regarda de côté pour voir Edward se tortiller de la même façon sur son siège. Il se pencha et prit sa main, la serrant un peu.

"Il y aurait beaucoup d'espace pour exposer certaines de tes plus belles pièces," dit Esmée. "Nous..."

"Il faut qu'on en parle, maman," dit Edward. Il fit un effort pour sourire. "Merci."

Plus tard, alors qu'ils étaient seuls et qu'ils grimpaient dans leur lit, Edward soupira. "Je ne sais pas pourquoi je n'ai rien dit à propos de leur offre avec la maison. J'aurais dû. Cela semble évident maintenant." Il entrelaça leurs doigts. "Ce que j'ai dit est vrai. Ce n'est pas seulement chez moi. Ce n'est pas seulement mon choix. Voudrais-tu considérer leur offre?"

Bella l'étudia un long moment. C'est l'heure de la conversation sérieuse. Ok, elle pourrait faire ça.

"Pourquoi ne _veux-tu_ pas considérer leur offre ? Ça a l'air d'être un très bel endroit. Y a-t-il quelque chose que je ne sais pas?"

"C'est un très bel endroit. Proche de mon travail, aussi." Il resta silencieux un instant de plus, vu la situation. "Je ne suis pas à l'aise pour recevoir des choses à mes parents. Ils m'ont tellement donné. J'ai l'impression de n'avoir rien fait d'autre que de recevoir des choses de leur part."

"C'est... ça quand on est l'enfant de quelqu'un, Edward." Elle soupira en pinçant les lèvres en réfléchissant. "Ils sont super, tu sais. Ta famille. J'aime mes parents et ils m'aiment mais on est tous un peu loin les uns des autres. C'est gentil qu'ils veuillent t'aider."

Edward se retourna, se tenant sur un bras pour pouvoir la regarder. "Nous aider." Il traça le contour de sa lèvre avec un doigt. "Ils veulent nous aider." Il rit. "Maman est _vraiment_ inquiète à propos de ton vlog. Ce n'est pas seulement de la politesse. Elle est inquiète, elle veut que tu te sentes bien chez nous. Et que tu sois capable de tout faire avec le vlog, comme d'habitude."

"Chez nous." Bella sourit. Il y avait une certaine résonance. "Elle est tellement..."

"Maman?"

"Ouais." Bella resta silencieuse quelques secondes. C'était une décision de la plus haute importance.

"Eh bien, il nous reste deux mois avant que je puisse laisser mon bail. Ça nous donne le temps de réfléchir, n'est-ce pas?"

Edward embrassa le bout de son nez. "Bonne idée. Du sexe maintenant. Les décisions qui changeront la vie plus tard…"

Bella grinça et gémit alors qu'elle se retrouva soudain coincée sous son sexy, nerdy, copain de flic. Et pendant un moment, elle ne pensa à rien d'autre qu'à quel point elle était amoureuse et que tout finirait par s'arranger.


	15. Chapitre 15

.

 **CHAPITRE 15**

Ça faisait un an.

Il y avait un an Edward avait été amené à travailler au centre des congrès de Los Angeles qui ne pouvait rivaliser avec le Comic Con de San Diego mais qui était quand même respectable dans sa catégorie.

Il y avait un an, il s'était arrêté pour prendre un café et avait décidé de choisir une boisson fraiche à la place, ce qui lui avait permis de voir rougir cette femme étrange qu'il avait rencontrée quelques minutes avant.

Il y avait trois mois, ils avaient enfin pu abandonner leurs baux et déménager officiellement comme le leur avaient demandé ses parents. Ce qui les avait rendus heureux, bien qu'Edward ne pense pas qu'il comprendrait un jour. Quand ils l'avaient pris avec eux il y a des années, ils lui avaient déjà donné beaucoup trop. Ils lui avaient donné une famille alors qu'il n'en méritait pas.

"Tu sais comment tu aimes me gâter, me donner des cadeaux somptueux et m'amener à des avant premières de films où je peux me ridiculiser devant Robert Downey Jr?" demanda Bella, quand il lui fit ce commentaire pour la quatrième fois.

"Et t'avoir mis imprudemment dans la même pièce que Sebastian Stan qui figure apparemment sur ta liste des cinq célébrités?"

"Ouais, ça parait imprudent. Pourquoi l'as-tu fais alors?"

"Parce que j'aime te voir sourire." Il lui sourit. "Et j'aime de voir sauter de joie. Ça fait bouger ton cul."

Elle roula des yeux. "Tes parents veulent te donner des choses parce qu'ils veulent que tu sois heureux. Parce qu'ils t'aiment."

"Hum. Pas parce qu'ils veulent voir bouger mon cul?"

Bella frissonna." Seigneur, j'espère bien que non!"

Donc il arriva qu'Edward n'ait plus de murs couleur taupe. En fait toutes ses chambres étaient d'une couleur différente. Pas de couleur criarde.

Sa mère en était arrivée à des combinaisons de couleurs. Apparemment une couleur par pièce ne suffisait pas. Il y avait un équilibre à prendre en considération. Et "Je pense qu'un mur qui ferait contraste serait bien ici."

Bella avait semblé toute aussi démoralisée que lui jusqu'à ce qu'elle plaisante en disant qu'elle voulait que le salon soit "Bleu comme l'uniforme de Captain America."

Esmée avait répondu avec une jolie palette qui correspondait bien à l'uniforme de Steve Roger après qu'il soit sorti de la glace. Alors pendant que Bella donnait un nom aux chambres après qu'elles aient été peintes – la chambre de Stucky, celle de Castiel, la chambre de Padmée – une personne ordinaire n'aurait pas pu dire que ces couleurs se rapportaient à un thème particulier.

Ensuite il y avait plein d'autres trucs. Edward avait dû lui dire au moins quarante fois que peu importe qu'elle transforme leur maison – _leur maison –_ en Paradis du Geek _._ Il adorait rester chez elle et remarquer les moindres détails.

En fait il était tout aussi geek qu'elle mais tout simplement plus sobre. Plus introverti. Il n'hésitait pas à laisser Bella parler pour lui pendant une scène d'action de ses figurines (avec lesquelles il jouait parce qu'elle était là, d'accord?) remplissant ses étagères de livres et de films ("c'est la septième fois que je l'entends en fond sonore cette semaine, Bella") et raccrochant son large éventail d'œuvres d'art intéressantes liées au geek. Ils avaient choisi quelques morceaux ensemble quand ils étaient allés à la convention en Arizona.

Ça avait été chaud. Bella ne participait pas aux groupes de discussion mais elle avait des dédicaces et avait été reconnue. Après les cris et les étreintes initiaux, une fan avait vu Edward. Elle avait haleté. "Est-ce… Kylo?"

La fan avait essayé de prendre une photo mais Edward avait réussi à s'esquiver. Bella lui avait demandé de ne pas répandre le bruit qu'elle était là avec "Kylo." Elle avait semblé obéir à ses souhaits mais Edward avait décidé qu'ils ne pourraient tout simplement plus aller aux conventions ensemble.

Naturellement cela ne s'était pas bien passé avec Bella. Mais il était qui il était et elle était qui elle était aussi. Ils étaient juste un peu maudits. Ça n'était pas aussi ennuyeux que les trois semaines qu'il fallut à Leah et Jake pour arrêter de gronder et de se sauter à la gorge.

Pourtant de temps en temps Bella en reparlait.

Edward avait découvert que sa petite-amie était dangereuse. Il était presque impossible de lui refuser quoi que ce soit quand elle faisait ce qu'elle était en train de faire. Ses grands yeux de biche. Elle mordait sa lèvre inférieure en faisant une moue boudeuse.

"S'il te plait," dit-elle d'une voix calme et douce. "Pour moi, s'il te plait?"

Elle était à califourchon sur lui. Et elle était nue. Et il était plus que distrait par ses mamelons.

Femme rusée.

Alors d'accord. Sa petite-amie était dangereuse comme l'enfer. Il souffla. "Bella," dit-il avec un gémissement. "Pourquoi veux-tu me faire dire non de nouveau?"

"Oh allez! Tu ne vas même pas y réfléchir? C'est une idée géniale." Elle agita le masque devant son visage. "Tu n'as jamais entendu ça? Sois toujours toi-même. Sauf si tu peux être Batman. Alors, sois Batman pour toujours." Elle posa le masque sur son visage. "Qui ne veut pas être Batman?"

Il enleva le masque et le posa à côté. Il passa ses doigts de son ventre à sa poitrine, souriant quand elle retint sa respiration. "Pourquoi voudrais-tu que je me déguise pour tes fans? Je le ferais pour toi mais pourquoi pour eux?"

Elle soupira et son expression devint sérieuse. "Je rigole surtout. Je savais déjà que tu allais dire non. C'est tellement étrange pour moi. Je partage tout de ma vie sauf la chose la plus importante. Et tu es vraiment impressionnant Edward. Sais-tu à quel point tu augmenterais le trafic sur mon vlog avec certaines de tes singeries?"

"Mes singeries?"

"Bon, le côté sportif de la chose est le plus évident. Si tu faisais ton parkour, celui que tu m'as montré, en Batman, ça deviendrait viral à coup sûr."

"Euh hum. "Il lui chatouilla le ventre, regardant ses joues rougir et ses mamelons durcir. "Tu veux donc m'exploiter!"

"Tu ne peux pas me reprocher ma façon de gagner ma vie, rouquin."

"Je blâme toujours les gens pour la façon dont ils gagnent leur vie." Il fit glisser ses doigts sur sa poitrine et prit ses seins en coupe.

Elle posa ses mains sur les siennes, les guidant. "Ça pourrait fonctionner," dit-elle en commençant à se frotter contre lui, bougeant ses hanches. "Le masque. Tu imites la voix de Batman. Si cela fonctionne pour Bruce Wayne alors cela pourrait le faire pour toi. Et alors tu pourrais être sur la vidéo avec moi."

Il inspira brusquement alors qu'elle glissait sur lui et redressait ses hanches contre les siennes. "Tu aimerais vraiment ça pas vrai? Que je sois dans tes vidéos?"

"Je pense que tu es drôle." Elle posa sa main à plat sur son torse et roula des hanches. "Et intelligent. Et en plus tu es un geek très charmant. Pas comme moi. Pas exagérément puisqu'on ne peut pas deviner que tu es geek en te voyant mais… "

Elle laissa ses doigts glisser sur ses tatouages, ses yeux suivant le mouvement de ses doigts. "C'est dans ton cœur et je me demande si tu sais à quel point c'est magnifique."

"C'est moi qui ai de la chance. Une geek chanceuse. J'étais une solitaire alors tous ces héros, ces histoires ont été mes amis. Je les comprenais alors que je ne comprenais pas la plupart des gens. Mais toi…" Elle posa sa main sur sa queue et le regarda dans les yeux. Avec sa main libre elle tapa sur les tatouages dispersés sur lui. "Tu as les héros et les méchants parce que tu les comprends. La lumière et l'obscurité." Elle se pencha, posant un baiser sur ses lèvres haletantes. "Tu es un super héros torturé et je t'aime."

Quand elle se redressa, elle prit sa longueur en elle. Il inspira, stupéfait par l'intensité de ce qu'il ressentait pour cette femme. Il n'avait jamais réussi à trouver les mots pour expliquer pourquoi ces personnages de fiction lui tenaient tant à cœur qu'il les avait marqués sur son corps.

Elle l'avait vu et il n'avait aucune idée pour quoi il avait eu cette chance.

Il souleva ses hanches, ses yeux menaçant de rouler derrière sa tête alors qu'il s'enfonçait dans sa chaleur. Elle passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux et les repoussa par-dessus son épaule. Elle était sauvage, adorable et il avait peur de ce qu'il pouvait voir dans ses yeux – un avenir qu'il souhaitait tellement, que ça lui faisait mal.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la sensation avait pris le pas sur ses pensées. Sa peau était trop chaude. Le plaisir roulait sur lui par vagues. Ses caresses devinrent agressives, ses doigts s'enfonçant dans la peau de ses hanches.

Bella renversa sa tête en arrière, haletant en bougeant sur lui. Elle cria et le son se termina en gémissement. Son dos se cambra et il perdit le peu de contrôle qu'il avait sur son corps. II la pénétra à chaque spasme, se vidant en elle alors que ses paroirs se crispaient autour de lui.

Juste avant qu'ils ne s'écroulent tous collants et épuisés, Edward entendit un grondement bas mais familier. Il roula sur le côté et Bella cria en glissant à côté de lui sur le lit. "Jake!" Elle attrapa le chien hargneux avant qu'il puisse atteindre Edward.

Il n'allait pas mordre, Edward le savait déjà. Jake le pinçait de temps en temps mais rien de sérieux. Il voulait vraiment protéger sa maîtresse mais il avait compris qu'il ne devait pas mettre Edward en pièces.

Edward piqua le chien avec son doigt sur le côté. "Si tu viens en courant à chaque fois que ta maîtresse crie, tu vas avoir une crise cardiaque." Il se pencha et embrassa les lèvres de Bella. "Parce que je vais la faire crier. Beaucoup. Mais je promets que je ne la tuerai pas."

"Hah. Ne fais pas de promesses que tu ne vas pas tenir…" dit Bella. "Tu as failli me tuer deux ou trois fois."

"Ouais, eh bien… Souviens-toi, quand tu me tueras en premier, Leah t'arrachera les yeux. Pas vrai, ma fille?"

Edward leva les yeux vers l'endroit où Leah était perchée sur son étagère. Elle le regarda d'un air dégoûté, bougea la queue et détourna le regard. "Merci, Lee. Je suis content que tu me couvres."

"Les chiens valent mieux que les chats!" se moqua Bella.

"Faux." Edward s'effondra sur le lit. Jake jappa un peu. Edward jappa aussi et grogna.

"Ne le contrarie pas!" répliqua Bella, allongée à côté de lui.

Edward se moqua mais il tapota le chien pour rester dans les bonnes grâces de Bella. Il gémit et jeta son bras sur son visage. "Hé, Bella?"

"Humm ?" Elle se recroquevilla contre lui, sa main reposant sur son ventre.

Il mit sa main sur la sienne et tourna la tête pour la regarder. "C'est vraiment grave que tu ne puisses pas me partager avec tes abonnés?"

Elle grimaça. "Je voudrai vraiment dire que non."

"Mais ça l'est?"

"Je ne te blâme pas," dit-elle. "C'est juste une règle stupide à notre époque. De quoi ont-ils peur? Ont-ils vraiment peur qu'un de leurs hommes dise quelque chose d'accablant? Quelle est la différence? Ce n'est pas comme si les méchants étaient moins coupables s'ils te voyaient nu sur FB."

"Ce n'est pas seulement une question de relations publiques…" dit Edward. Il grimaça et passa ses doigts sur son bras. "Si quelqu'un se met en tête de me faire du mal et qu'ils te trouvent..."

Elle soupira. Elle avait déjà entendu cet argument. "Sais-tu à quel point c'est paranoïaque?"

"Je n'ai pas écrit les règles, Bella."

"Bien sûr, bien sûr." Souriant à nouveau, elle lui picora les lèvres. "Je suis désolée. Je déteste vraiment ne pas pouvoir partager une si grande partie de ma vie avec toi. J'ai tellement de chance, parce que j'ai un travail qui me permet de m'immerger complètement dans ce que j'aime et c'est là que je t'ai trouvé. Mais je ne peux pas partager avec toi cette partie parce que je suis une petite célébrité."

Elle appuya sa tête sur sa poitrine avec une hululement mécontent. Après quelques secondes de silence, elle s'écria et le regarda. "Et si j'autocalibrais ta voix et superposais la tête de Kylo Ren sur la tienne?"

Elle fredonna. "Hah, en fait, _je vais le faire_. Ce n'est pas bientôt l'anniversaire d'Emmett? Ça ferait un super cadeau pour lui."

"Parfois, je jurerai que tu me détestes."

"Non." Elle lui prit la joue en coupe et l'embrassa. "Je t'aime. J'aimerais juste que ton travail réalise que de garder les policiers à l'écart des médias sociaux est un exercice futile. Je veux dire, vraiment? Vous avez un groupe de travail dédié à ça? N'y a-t-il pas des choses plus importantes à faire?"

C'est alors que Leah sauta de son perchoir et se posa sur le dos de Bella. "Aïe!" s'exclama Bella, mais seulement par surprise. Le chat n'avait pas utilisé ses griffes, donc c'était une amélioration.

"Elle veut qu'on se taise et qu'on arrête de se disputer," dit Edward à Bella.

"Bah. Très bien. Tu gagnes cette fois, espèce de monstre." Bella tendit sa main derrière elle pour gratter la tête de Leah.

Eh bien, Edward supposait que monstre était mieux que Taupe et il considéra donc cela comme un progrès.

Quand il dut absolument se lever parce que le besoin de pisser était plus grand que son besoin de garder une belle fille nue dans ses bras, Edward gémit et roula de dessous elle. Il se leva et s'étira, lui tournant le dos et il rit quand elle fit, "hummmm," et se lécha les lèvres, en regardant son cul. Bien sûr qu'il se pavana en s'éloignant...

Il ouvrit la porte de la salle de bains et cria.

C'était un cri aigu. Bella gloussa et Edward grogna. Il trébucha sur la forme en carton grandeur nature de Dean Winchester le regardant comme s'il lui devait quelque chose.

"Hé, ne fais pas de mal à Dean!" dit Bella de la chambre, toujours en riant.

Bella, Edward l'avait découvert, avait une collection de silhouettes en carton grandeur nature qu'elle laissait de temps en temps éparpillés dans la maison pour lui faire peur. Ça marchait. A chaque fois.

Eh bien, quoi? Ils étaient grandeur nature, après tout. C'était comme entrer dans ce que vous pensez être une pièce vide et vous retrouver face à face avec une personne.

Edward fit ce qu'il avait à faire et retourna dans la chambre où Bella était allongée sur le ventre, les jambes en l'air, le corps vrillé pour le regarder avec un sourire innocent mais faux cul. "Tout s'est bien passé?" dit-elle en ricanant.

"Tu te trouves drôle?" demanda-t-il en croisant les bras dans sa meilleure pose de flic.

"Je suis hilarante." Son sourire s'élargit, plein de malice.

Il la regarda fixement. Elle le regarda aussi. Il voyait bien qu'elle essayait de ne pas rire. La tension entre eux grandit et commença à scintiller. Edward se jeta sur elle. Bella cria et Jake se mit à aboyer. Leah sauta du lit, remontant en haut de l'étagère, exaspérée par eux tous.

 **Bella**

Bella s'assit devant sa caméra, prête pour une diffusion en direct.

 _"D'accord, les enfants. J'espère que vous m'entendez assez bien. A la demande générale, même si le film est sorti il y a quelques mois, nous faisons un flux en direct de moi en train de regarder et de commenter le film_ Captain America - Guerre civile. _Apparemment, me regarder flipper sur_ Les Animaux Fantastiques _a été hilarant pour vous..._ "

Elle montra du doigt une figurine perchée sur le dossier du canapé. " _Avec moi, mon petit-ami amoureux, joué aujourd'hui par Jon Snow. Pourquoi ? Parce que l'amour de ma vie continue d'insister sur le fait qu'il est_ _Team_ Iron Man. _Tu n'connais rien, Jon Snow. Il le fait juste pour me contrarier, je le jure. Mais vous devriez l'avoir vu quand on a vu_ Rogue One. _Cet homme perd la boule à cause de_ Star Wars. _C'est adorable._ "

Elle soupira. " _J'aimerais pouvoir vous le montrer_."

Bella réfléchit un moment puis échangea Jon Snow contre Finn de _Le réveil de la Force_. " _Ce n'est toujours pas le top mais bon. D'accord. Tu es prêt, Finn?_ "

Au début du film, Bella commença sa diatribe sur la Sorcière Ecarlate. " _Tu vois, elle a le même problème que Castiel dans_ Supernatural. _Ils doivent trouver des moyens de les écarter, parce qu'ils ne peuvent pas régler le problème avec leurs pouvoirs. Donc ils ont Sorcière Ecarlate et Cas..._ " Elle se moqua. " _Cas est..._ "

Elle s'interrompit quand le sol trembla. "Tremblement de terre?" marmonna-t-elle à haute voix.

Mais ce n'était pas le cas. Il y eut un boum. Un très grand boum. " _Euh... attendez, les gars._ " Sa voix était tremblante. Son cœur battait la chamade. Quelque chose n'allait pas… elle le savait dans ses tripes. Elle alla à la fenêtre et regarda en direction du centre de Los Angeles. Elle sursauta. "Oh mon Dieu. Oh mon Dieu!"

Il y avait de la fumée noire s'échappant d'un des bâtiments. Et Edward était en patrouille. Son cœur monta dans sa gorge et son estomac s'agita de manière écœurante.

" _Je dois y aller. Je suis désolée, les gars._ " Elle ne regardait même plus la caméra. Sa voix tremblait comme une feuille. " _Je dois y aller_."

Elle laissa la caméra tourner pendant qu'elle sortait en courant, essayant déjà de composer le numéro d'Edward.


	16. Chapitre 16

.

 **CHAPITRE 16**

 **.**

 **EDWARD**

Il n'y avait rien qu'on puisse faire.

Tanya et lui furent les premiers intervenants sur les lieux. De la fumée et du feu sortaient de l'immeuble et ils savaient tous les deux que les pompiers n'arriveraient pas assez vite. Rien n'indiquait qu'il s'agissait d'un attentat. Pas de méchants. Juste de la fumée et du feu et la menace de plus d'explosions à venir à chaque seconde.

Il n'y avait pas beaucoup à réfléchir. Edvard faisait son travail. Il sécurisa les sorties, dévia la circulation et fit de son mieux pour calmer les gens qui paniquaient. L'immeuble continuait à brûler. Les gens continuaient à crier. C'était le chaos mais il réussit à faire sortir autant de gens qu'il le put.

Ils étaient en train d'évacuer la garderie au quatrième étage quand l'appel arriva.

Une voix dans le talkie walkie sur son épaule. "C'est une fuite de gaz, une conduite de gaz, peu importe. Le bâtiment est instable. Sortez de là. Maintenant."

Dans le vacarme il lui sembla entendre pleurer. Pas un adulte. Il appuya sur le bouton. "As-tu la confirmation que tout le monde est sorti de la garderie?"

"Non pas encore."

Edward marmonna et regarda autour de lui de nouveau. Il écouta aussi attentivement qu'il put mais l'immeuble craquait, il n'allait pas tarder à s'écrouler. Il le savait. Il ne savait pas comment il le savait mais il le savait.

Il savait aussi qu'il ne partirait pas encore de là.

Tanya l'attrapa par le bras et le tira. "Allez Cullen, ça y est!"

"Non, je…"

Un cri de terreur glaçant couvrit tous les bruits alentour. Un enfant pleurait.

"Merde," dit Tanya entre les dents, déjà en mouvement.

Ils trouvèrent une petite fille - toute petite – coincée dans un placard derrière des manteaux. Elle était folle de peur, terrifiée.

"Je t'ai ma puce. Tout ira bien," dit Edward, en prenant la fillette dans ses bras.

Ils coururent. Dans le talkie walkie il pouvait encore entendre l'appel pour que tout le monde sorte du bâtiment. Ils étaient au deuxième étage quand l'immeuble bougea. Fort.

Il fit un pas en avant. La fillette glissa de ses bras. Il y eut un horrible craquement, un grondement, une rupture. Le craquement, réalisa-t-il rapidement à cause de la douleur aveuglante, provenait de sa cheville. Il gémit et se raidit, réussissant à dégager sa jambe des débris qui l'avaient fait tomber.

"Oh mon Dieu!" Tanya était au-dessus de lui, la fillette dans ses bras, en train de saigner. Elle essaya de porter la fillette avec un seul bras mais elle s'agrippait à son cou.

Edward lui fit un signe du bras. "Allez-vous-en."

"Edward…"

"L'immeuble va s'effondrer..." Sa tête tournait. C'était une fracture ouverte, il pouvait voir l'os de sa cheville. "Allez-y!" cria-t-il parce qu'elle ne bougeait pas. Il déglutit difficilement craignant de vomir. "Dis à ma copine qu'elle est la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivée. Dis-lui que je l'aime plus que tout."

"Edward…"

"Dis-lui Tanya." Il prit une profonde inspiration, essayant de ne pas s'évanouir. "C'était bien partenaire. Sors la gamine de là."

Tanya soutint son regard pendant un instant. "Je t'envoie quelqu'un," dit-elle la voix rauque.

Et elle se mit à courir.

 **BELLA**

Bella courut la plupart du temps. La circulation était trop dense pour y aller en voiture. Elle vola un vélo. Ça lui prit au moins trente cinq longues minutes de sa vie pour s'approcher de cet immeuble. De la fumée noire saturait l'air et ses poumons brûlaient.

Bien sûr ils ne la laissèrent pas s'approcher du périmètre. Mais les choses s'étaient passées trop vite. Le périmètre n'était pas vraiment sécurisé et Bella était une femme en mission.

Elle avait cette pensée ridicule que tout cela aurait été plus facile si elle avait été un Avengers. Ou un Jedi. Ou Batman putain. Si elle était Batman, elle serait déjà à l'intérieur du bâtiment, entrainant Edward dehors.

Elle était sûre qu'il était dans le bâtiment. Elle le savait tout au fond d'elle.

La discussion qu'elle avait avec un policier fut interrompue par une nouvelle explosion. Une grosse explosion. Ils se retournèrent tous les deux et regardèrent avec horreur le bâtiment s'écrouler.

Bella se laissa tomber à genoux, ses mains sur sa bouche. Elle ne pouvait pas respirer. Elle ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que regarder. Un nuage de fumée et de cendres arrivait sur eux et elle baissa la tête et mit ses bras par-dessus.

Puis elle cria. Elle cria, cria, pensant qu'elle n'arrêterait jamais.

 **EDWARD**

Il n'était pas tout à fait sûr d'être encore en vie.

Pendant longtemps tout ce qu'il avait vu c'était du noir. Maintenant il pouvait voir le ciel. Un beau bleu – quand le ciel de Los Angeles était-il bleu – entre des nuages de noir.

Et il y avait un ange au-dessus de lui. Son ange à lui. Mais il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas. Elle était littéralement couverte de cendre – blanche et noire et des larmes avaient coulé sur ses joues. Elle avait très peur. Ses lèvres bougeaient comme si elle criait mais il n'entendait rien. Il leva la main et prit sa joue en coupe. Et ensuite le monde disparut.

OOO

Ça faisait vraiment beaucoup trop mal pour qu'il soit mort. Tout lui faisait mal. Son sang brûlait. Il ne voyait pas mais il pouvait entendre quelque chose. C'était un son voilé, déformé.

Des démons? Etait-ce l'enfer?

Si c'était l'enfer, l'éternité allait craindre alors.

 **BELLA**

Il fallut quatre jours avant qu'Edward non seulement se réveille mais soit conscient. Bella était pratiquement endormie mais elle se réveilla en sursaut quand elle l'entendit gémir.

Ce n'était pas inhabituel pendant ces quatre derniers jours. Ce qui l'était c'était son regard. Elle sut immédiatement qu'il était conscient, qu'il était vraiment avec elle. Ses yeux étaient encore un peu brumeux mais il était concentré. Elle haleta. Ça faisait tellement longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas vu _son_ Edward.

Il gémit et ça la fit haleter. "Je vais appeler le médecin. Si tu …"

Ses doigts s'agrippèrent autour de ceux de Bella alors qu'elle se levait. Il ferma les yeux brièvement et lécha ses lèvres sèches. "Non." Sa voix était rauque. "Reste. Ne t'en vas pas."

Bella n'avait pas besoin d'être convaincue. Elle retomba dans le fauteuil inconfortable dans lequel elle vivait depuis quatre jours et posa sa main libre sur sa bouche. Il cligna ses yeux endormis. "Ne pleure pas."

"Je ne pleure pas," dit-elle en essuyant une larme. Il la regarda et elle renifla. "Bien. Je pleure. Et je ne vais pas arrêter juste parce que tu me le demandes. Arrête de me donner des ordres, imbécile. Ne pars pas. Ne pleure pas. Qui penses-tu être?"

Ses lèvres se contractèrent. "D'accord."

"Je vais te chercher de la glace."

Cette fois il la laissa partir. Les glaçons n'étaient pas loin. Même quand il n'était pas réveillé Bella passait des glaçons sur ses lèvres parce qu'elle ne pouvait pas supporter de voir combien elles étaient sèches et gercées. Elle supportait difficilement toute cette situation mais elle pouvait passer un glaçon sur les lèvres d'Edward.

"Combien de temps?" demanda-t-il.

"Ça fait quatre jours." Elle soupira. "Tes parents sont partis. Ils sont à la cafétéria. Emmett est venu trois fois par jour." Elle se concentra sur le coin de sa bouche. "Je ne suis pas partie."

Il grogna et lui lança un regard noir. Il ouvrit la bouche plusieurs fois. Il avait tellement de questions. "Qu'est-il arrivé?" demanda-t-il.

Elle souffla. "Le bâtiment s'est écroulé sur toi." Sa voix hésita.

Il prit une profonde inspiration et gémit.

"Il faut que j'appelle un médecin. Tu …"

Il secoua la tête, les yeux fermés de douleur. "Crois-moi je me souviens que l'immeuble s'est écroulé." Une autre respiration laborieuse. "'Que s'est-il passé ensuite? La fillette va bien?"

"Bien sûr que oui, Captain America." Elle pleurait encore, bon sang. "Sais-tu combien de personnes tu as sauvées? Je sais que nous avons parlé du cosplay de super héros mais c'était censé être juste un jeu dans notre chambre. Tu n'as pas de super pouvoirs."

"Batman n'a pas besoin de superpouvoir."

"Batman était un milliardaire avec beaucoup de gadgets. Tu as un bâton, une arme et un spray au poivre. Quand tu auras un fusil mitrailleur alors nous pourrons discuter de ton statut de super héros. Jusque là j'apprécierai que tu te souviennes que tu n'as pas un putain de costume de chauve-souris qui protège ton cul idiot, de je ne sais pas… des immeubles qui s'écroulent sur toi."

Elle serra ses lèvres en une fine ligne. Elle allait craquer et elle ne voulait pas.

"Bella…"

"Je suis désolée," dit-elle en essuyant ses larmes. Elle renifla. "Oui, elle va bien. Elle a une commotion cérébrale et une vilaine entaille au bras. Tu auras une médaille. Je pense que tu mérites plus que ça. Ne me demande pas quelle sorte parce que je suis un peu perdue quand les gens parlent de ça. Que les médailles peuvent être données à titre posthume. Les Purple Hearts peut-être?"

Ses lèvres s'étirèrent. "Pour les forces armées." Il se lécha les lèvres. "Qui l'a fait? Le bâtiment."

"Mauvais entretien."

"Pas de méchants?"

"Non. Des morts, des survivants et des héros."

Il dut faire un énorme effort mais il tendit sa main tremblante pour caresser sa joue. Elle l'attrapa et la posa contre sa joue.

"Donne-moi la mauvaise nouvelle," dit-il.

Elle savait ce qu'il voulait. Il voulait parler de ses blessures qui étaient très nombreuses mais Bella n'était pas prête à s'inquiéter pour ça. Il était vivant. Et elle pourrait gérer ça, c'était ça qui était important. Alors elle fit semblant de ne pas comprendre.

"D'accord." Elle se rassit. "Tout va bien. Mais… ce n'est pas bon."

Il grimaça et fit son visage stoïque.

Bella continua. "Maintenant je pense que ce qu'il faut retenir c'est que ce n'est pas de ma faute. Pas vraiment."

Son front se plissa. "Quoi?"

"Bien je suppose que c'est mieux que je te montre." Elle sortit son téléphone, chercha les images puis le lui tendit. "Alors euh… tu sais qu'il y a toujours une image qui symbolise chaque catastrophe? Une qui tourne en boucle et qui est relayée par tous les médias?"

"Putain d'enfer!" dit-il en expirant.

C'était eux. Tous les deux. Edward, couvert de sang et de cendre de la tête aux pieds, à moitié sous les décombres, sa tête reposant sur ses genoux. Il regardait Bella, pas ensanglantée mais couverte de cendre, la main sur sa joue.

"Je veux juste réitérer que ce n'était pas mon idée." Bella s'arrêta un instant. "Même si les chiffres de mon vlog s'affolent et que mon livre pourrait devenir un best-seller…" Elle n'avait pas encore assimilé ces informations.

Edward gémit. Sa tête s'enfonça dans les oreillers et il cligna des yeux vers le plafond.

"Tu penses toujours que je suis la meilleure chose qui te soit jamais arrivée?" demanda-t-elle.

Ses yeux se posèrent sur elle. "Tanya te l'a dit?"

"Tu es mort deux fois la première nuit," dit Bella. Sa voix trembla de nouveau. "Elle me l'a dit."

Ses paupières devenaient tombantes. Il allait encore s'endormir. "Je t'aime, Bella."

"Pas autant que je t'aime."

Il ricana. Ses yeux se fermèrent. Tandis qu'il s'endormait, elle posa sa tête sur sa poitrine, écoutant les battements de son cœur.

 **EDWARD**

C'était impressionnant.

Il voulait revenir six mois en arrière pour pouvoir se dire d'arrêter de pleurnicher à cause d'une plaie au couteau et un peu de kinésithérapie. La perte de sang l'avait fait se sentir faible mais le sang se reconstitue tout seul avec le temps.

C'était comme un jeu du chat et de la souris. Sa vie n'avait jamais été en danger. Il avait des brûlures sur la poitrine à cause des électrochocs qui l'avaient ramené à la vie. Deux fois. Il ne pouvait pas respirer profondément. Son poumon droit s'était affaissé après qu'il ait été embroché par une de ses côtes cassée. Tout cela était incroyablement douloureux.

Il avait du liquide dans les poumons mais ça pourrait être drainé. Avec un peu de chance, il éviterait une pneumonie. Les coupures dans sa bouche et l'âpreté de sa gorge provenaient du tube qu'on lui avait enfoncé quand il n'avait pas pu respirer tout seul.

Les côtes guériraient. A peu près. Les côtes étaient délicates. Les côtes cassées ne peuvent pas être mises dans un plâtre. Il aurait mal pour le reste de sa vie mais elles continueraient à faire ce qu'elles étaient censées faire.

Sa jambe c'était une autre histoire. En plus d'être fracturée, d'autres dommages avaient été causés lorsque l'immeuble était tombé. Il avait des broches dans la hanche et pour l'instant, il ne pouvait pas marcher. Il ne savait pas encore si cela sera provisoire ou pour toujours.

Mais il n'y avait rien qu'il pouvait faire à ce moment précis alors il laissait son frère le distraire.

"Mec, Bella et toi êtes comme des célébrités subites. Regarde. C'est dramatique, d'accord? Quelqu'un a fait une vidéo de toutes les images. Cette merde pourrait gagner l'Oscar du meilleur film..."

Emmett leva son téléphone et laissa Edward regarder. La vidéo commençait avec Bella en train de se filmer pour son vlog et être interrompue par une explosion. Elle va à la fenêtre et toutes les couleurs dispaissent de son visage.

Elle s'enfuit en courant par la porte, laissant derrière elle une pièce silencieuse - la fumée noire du bâtiment en feu clairement visible par la fenêtre. Les sirènes à l'arrière-plan, dont probablement - la sienne aussi - lui envoie des frissons dans la colonne vertébrale.

La vidéo présente ensuite des extraits de différentes nouvelles, avec une vidéo de l'explosion. Des gens crient, des pneus crissent.

Puis sa voix. "Nous sommes sur place et nous allons à l'intérieur."

Plus d'images et de clips d'actualités au fur et à mesure que le sauvetage se poursuit. Des vidéos de personnes sortant de l'immeuble et du trou d'origine entrecoupé par sa propre voix ou celle de Tanya. La caméra tremble à l'approche de l'effondrement du bâtiment. Il y a des images de Tanya sortant du bâtiment, la petite fille dans ses bras. Il n'y a pas de bruit mais on peut la voir passer la fillette dans les bras d'un médecin et attraper le bras d'un pompier. Elle montre l'immeuble, lui disant manifestement qu'Edward y est toujours et a désespérément besoin d'aide.

Bien sûr, au moment où le pompier fait un pas vers l'immeuble, l'enfer se déchaîne. La façade de l'immeuble s'effondre.

Mais ce n'est pas la partie la plus terrifiante de la vidéo pour Edward. Non. La partie la plus terrifiante est celle où on peut voir Bella creuser dans les décombres. Il n'est toujours pas clair comment elle a pu s'approcher si près du bâtiment. C'était le travail de quelqu'un de la retenir et cette personne a échoué.

Contre toute attente, elle est là, sur ce site instable. Contre toute attente, c'est elle qui l'a trouvé. Il n'y a pas non plus de son dans cette partie, la partie où elle tient sa tête sur ses genoux et appelle pour que quelqu'un l'aide. Il lève la main sur sa joue. Elle le regarde fixement, l'amour si clair à leurs yeux. Et puis sa main retombe sans vie.

Ouais. C'était dramatique comme l'enfer.

Et ça a été partagé plus d'un million de fois.

"Robert Downey, Jr. veut te rencontrer!" dit Bella, en apparaissant dans l'entrée.

Edward la regarda en levant les sourcils.

"Je lui ai dit d'aller se faire foutre à moins qu'il ne fasse pour toi ce qu'Iron Man a fait pour Rhodey à la fin de _Guerre Civile_."

Elle vint à côté d'Emmett.

"Attends, tu es sérieuse?" demanda Emmett.

"A quel sujet?"

"De tout ça."

Bella sourit à Edward, prenant sa main alors qu'il tendait la sienne. "Oui, Robert Downey veut te rencontrer. Non, je ne lui ai pas dit d'apporter de nouvelles jambes." Elle mit sa main sur ses lèvres. "Tes jambes iront très bien."

Edward sourit. Bella lui avait dit plus d'une fois qu'ils étaient juste au point dans l'histoire où le héros devait se remettre sur pied. D'habitude, cette merde était couverte par une vidéo d'entraînement. On entendait _Eye of the Tiger_. Elle avait dit qu'ils ne pouvaient pas avancer aussi vite c'était tout.

Et quand elle le regardait ainsi, il croyait que tout irait bien. Ça allait être chiant mais elle serait à ses côtés. Si elle disait que c'était le destin, il était prêt à la croire.

"Ne crois pas que je ne vois pas ce que tu fais ici," dit Bella en agitant le doigt vers lui. "Tu as des demandes plein les yeux. Tout le monde veut te voir."

"Et toi?" releva-t-il.

"Apparemment, les nerds font d'adorables séances de photos," dit Emmett en levant les yeux. "Sais-tu que tu as été invité au _Skywalker Ranch_? Mec, tu ferais mieux de m'emmener." Il tendit la main pour ébouriffer les cheveux d'Edward. "Maman et papa seront de retour dans une heure, alors restez seuls tant que vous pouvez."

Quand Emmett fut parti, Bella s'assit dans son fauteuil à côté d'Edward.

"John Williams a composé une musique pour toi," dit Bella.

Les deux sourcils d'Edward s'arquèrent. "J'ai un thème musical?"

"On fait souvent la une des journaux." Il voyait bien qu'elle souriait. "Je veux dire, tu n'aides pas de toute façon. Ils ont déjà entendu que tu as demandé au personnel de l'hôpital de distribuer tous les jouets aux enfants malades."

"Où allons-nous mettre autant de poupées, Bella?" Sa chambre avait été inondée de toutes parts des trucs de nerd. Il avait des poupées pop vinyle et des figurines de super héros qui sortaient de ses oreilles. "On dirait que le Comic Con est venu vomir ici…"

"Je n'ai pas dit à la presse que j'avais un droit de véto. Ce n'est pas que je ne fais pas confiance à un gamin de sept ans qui a un sable laser à cent quarante dollars c'est _juste que je ne fais pas_ confiance à un gamin de sept ans avec un sabre laser à cent quarante dollars." Elle s'arrêta, l'air penaud. "En plus, c'est trop cool."

"Tu en as déjà trois, Bella."

"Quelqu'un peut-il vraiment avoir assez de sabres laser?"

"Oui."

Elle lui fit une grimace et il rit. Puis il gémit. Putain de côtes cassées!

"Merde, désolée. Je ne voulais pas te faire rire." Bella lui frotta le bras.

"Ouais, eh bien, tu n'y peux rien si ton visage est drôle." Il lui agita les sourcils.

Elle ferma les yeux. "Tu profites du fait que je ne peux pas te faire de mal pour l'instant?"

"Possible."

"Tu es une très mauvaise personne."

"Hummm." Il frotta son pouce sur ses phalanges. "Je dois profiter des superpouvoirs grabataires tant que je les aie encore."

"C'est vrai. Exactement… parce que tu vas bientôt te relever." Bella fit une grimace.

"Bien que, si tu penses que je ne vais pas te parler de ton choix de carrière..."

"Bella!" l'avertit-il.

"Tu as été poignardé puis enseveli sous un immeuble. Le tout en six mois." Elle souffla.

"En plus, nous gagnons beaucoup d'argent. Toi, moi et Internet."

Edward secoua la tête. Les chances qu'il redevienne flic étaient minces, ils le savaient tous les deux. "J'essaie de profiter de cette situation, tu permets?"

Elle fronça le nez mais leva la main. "D'accord. Voici le truc. Tu peux probablement obtenir tout ce que tu veux et de qui tu veux. Personnellement, j'insisterai pour avoir un rôle dans le prochain film d'Avengers, mais.."

"Il n'y a qu'une seule chose que je veux," dit-il.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est?"

"Toi." Edward se lécha les lèvres. "Épouse-moi, Bella."

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. "Quoi?"

"Épouse-moi."

Elle baissa la tête. "A quelle altitude tu planes en ce moment?"

"Plutôt défoncé, putain! Comme toujours… mais là n'est pas la question." Il prit ses mains dans les siennes. "Bella. J'ai eu un seul regret en me traînant dans cet escalier, sachant que j'allais mourir."

Bella gémit, la surprise se transformant en expression douloureuse. Edward secoua la tête et serra ses mains. "Je regrette de ne pas avoir eu assez de temps avec toi. Mais j'ai réalisé à ce moment-là, que rien n'aurait suffi. Cent ans ne suffiraient pas..." Il la regarda dans les yeux.

"Épouse-moi."

Pendant cinq longues secondes, elle regarda fixement. Puis, elle rit. "Espèce de salaud. Je ne pourrais pas dire non à ça même si je le voulais, pas vrai?"

"Pense à la mauvaise presse. Nous le devons au public. Apparemment…" Il baissa la tête. "Vraiment? Tu veux dire non… je veux dire."

"Non!" Ses yeux débordaient de larmes et elle rit de nouveau. Un petit rire. "Je veux dire. Oui. Je veux dire... oui, je veux t'épouser. Bien sûr que je veux t'épouser!"

Elle se pencha et l'embrassa. Elle l'embrassait, lui berçant le visage.

Et il pensait que c'était tout ce dont il avait besoin. Son visage rayonnant et joyeux était suffisant pour qu'Edward le sache.

Il allait se tenir à côté de Bella le jour de leur mariage. Tout seul sur ses deux pieds.


	17. Chapitre 17

.

 **CHAPITRE 17**

"C'est dingue."

Bella lui sourit. "C'est vrai." Elle le fixa et jeta ses jambes sur ses genoux. "Tu vas devoir trouver une phrase d'accroche. Tu as dit que c'était dingue quand la Présidente des Etats-Unis t'a appelé personnellement pour t'informer qu'elle te remettrait la médaille de la bravoure."

Edward fit une grimace. "C'est toujours aussi dingue."

"Oui je sais." Elle hocha la tête avec une expression moqueuse. "Il n'y a aucune priorité à donner une médaille à un type qui a littéralement donné sa vie pour faire sortir les gens d'un immeuble qui menaçait de s'écrouler."

Il grogna.

Elle ébouriffa ses cheveux. "Tu penses vraiment que c'est fou qu'un héros national soit interviewé par le plus grand des journaux télévisés aux heures de grande écoute?"

"Tout cela est dingue. Je ne veux pas être un héros."

"Oh voudrais-tu du vin avec ce fromage?" Edward tapa la tête contre le dossier du canapé. "Je ne vais rien faire de tout ça."

"Tu ne peux pas dire non à Madame la reporter torride. Elle fait toujours pleurer les gens."

"Pas moi, je ne pleurerai pas."

Elle l'ignora et agita son doigt devant son visage. "Mais nous faisons le Late Show. Tu ne peux pas m'enlever ça."

"Stephen Colbert." Il fit un petit sourire en la regardant. "Ça c'est sympa." Il hocha la tête comme elle. "Ça aussi c'est dingue."

"Est-ce que tu comprends que nous sommes des célébrités?" Bella le regarda un peu impressionnée. "Parce que nous le sommes, tu le sais. Je t'ai montré les chiffres sur notre vlog."

"Ton vlog."

"C'est notre vlog maintenant."

"C'est ton vlog." Il croisa ses bras sur son torse et détourna le regard. "Je te l'ai dit. Ils vont se lasser de moi."

"Ha? La chance est mince." Elle le tapota. "Combien de fois dois-je te le dire? Tu es dans ton élément sur ce vlog."

"Tout ce que je peux montrer c'est mon ignorance de la culture Internet." Il sourit. "Emmett a dit que ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que je me heurte aux guerriers de la justice sociale. Qu'est-ce que ça signifie?"

Bella souffla. "Tu l'as déjà fait. Tout ce que tu as à faire pour être de leur côté c'est de n'être pas sexiste, raciste ou te moquer de choses comme le handicap et la santé mentale. C'est étonnamment difficile pour certaines personnes qui ont du mal à croire que les blagues sur le viol ne sont pas drôles. Jamais."

"Cela me semble être une évidence."

"Tu pourrais le penser." Elle se tapota le nez avec le bout de son doigt. "Je sais que ce n'est pas la vie que tu voulais. Je sais que tu veux avoir une vie privée et discrète. Je sais que tu n'as jamais voulu que toute ta vie soit étalée sur FB ou Twit et…" Elle se pencha, fouillant dans des papiers et prit quelque chose sur la table basse. "Je sais que tu n'as jamais voulu faire la couverture du Times Magazine."

Il frissonna. Il détestait cette fichue photo. Il détestait la douleur gravée sur le visage de Bella. Il tendit la main, prit le magazine et le jeta sur la table basse.

Elle passa sa main dans ses cheveux tendrement. " Tu es charmant et beau en diable. Tu es le plus grand nerd que j'aie jamais rencontré. Bien sûr que tout le monde va t'aimer sur mon vlog. Bien sûr que tu obsèdes la nation. Ce qui signifie qu'on sera invité à des fêtes et on rencontrera des célébrités et Jésus H Roosevelt Christ*, je pense qu'on va avoir besoin d'un attaché de presse à ce stade."

Edward se couvrit les yeux et rit ironiquement. "Et tu me dis que rien de tout ça n'est fou?"

"Je ne pense pas que ce soit fou qu'on te trouve charmant et beau en diable…" Elle passa son bras sous le sien. "Ecoute je sais que devenir vlogger n'est pas ton premier choix."

"Techniquement je suis toujours policier." Il était leur représentant ces jours-ci. Il avait à moitié espéré que le chef lui ordonne de ne pas parler à la presse mais il n'avait rien fait d'autre que d'encourager la nouvelle célébrité d'Edward.

"Ecoute, le fait est que ce n'est pas une mauvaise façon de gagner sa vie, tu sais. Pour l'instant." Elle frotta sa cuisse, le regardant dans les yeux. "C'est ton travail tu sais? Et tu travailles si durement. Je suis si fière de toi et je ne suis pas vraiment choquée que le reste du pays le soit aussi.

Ce n'est pas pour toujours Edward. Nous allons dépasser tout ça et quand ce sera fait, nous réajusterons nos vies, d'accord? Ensemble."

La chaleur se répandit dans la poitrine d'Edward. Il passa le dos de sa main sur sa joue. "Oui, chérie, on va le faire, toi et moi."

Elle se pencha et l'embrassa doucement. "C'est moi qui devrais être grincheuse."

"Oh," Il suivit les traits de son visage. Il aimait regarder son visage. C'était un très beau visage.

"Ouais. " Elle mit ses cheveux en arrière. "Beaucoup de mes anciens fans me détestent maintenant tu sais…"

Il recula. "Quoi? Pourquoi?"

Elle leva la main. "A cause de cette bague à mon…" Elle regarda sa main et haleta. "Oh attends! Je n'en ai pas!"

Il savait qu'elle plaisantait. Elle lui avait dit qu'elle n'en avait pas besoin. Il prit sa main et l'embrassa. "Je suis en train d'y travailler."

 **BELLA**

Elle rigola. Puis se laissa tomber de l'autre côté du canapé, redressa la caméra et la pointa vers Edward. " _Une preuve supplémentaire que mon magnifique fiancé est en réalité Captain America. Tout comme Steve Rogers, notre bel Edward malgré ses nombreux talents, ne peut pas comprendre la technologie moderne. Contrairement à Steve Rogers, il n'a pas l'excuse d'être resté enfermé dans la glace pendant… l'éternité_."

Edward releva la tête et la regarda froidement. Bella siffla " _Ah ah... Il défend les intérêts de Hulk. Si tu me donnes Bruce Banner il va falloir que tu révises les sciences, chéri_."

Ses lèvres se crispèrent.

"Quel est le problème?" demanda Bella, en posant la caméra face à eux deux et s'asseyant à côté de lui.

"Cette chose a avalé la photo que maman a envoyé. " Il lui passa le téléphone. "Je n'arrive pas à la récupérer."

Bella souffla quand elle vit de quoi il était question. "C'est Snap."

"Je sais."

"Tu as deux chances maximum de voir ce qu'on t'envoie sur Snap."

Ses sourcils se froncèrent à nouveau. "Quoi? Pourquoi?"

"Parce que c'est Snap."

"Non vraiment, c'est quoi ce bordel?"

Elle sourit. "Ah je vois que tu connais déjà le jargon d'Internet."

"Je sais c'est effrayant. Et si jamais tu me traites de bae*, je pourrais divorcer."

"Nous ne sommes pas mariés."

"Ouais, pas encore."

Elle haussa un sourcil. "Alors tu vas m'épouser juste pour pouvoir divorcer?"

"C'est dire à quel point je déteste ce mot bae. En fait j'aurais vraiment aimé ne pas savoir qu'il existait. C'est probablement la chose la plus horrible qui me soit jamais arrivée." Il la regarda avec un sourire.

"Tu as été poignardé tu sais?"

"Juste une blessure physique."

"D'accord, Monty Python. Et l'immeuble qui t'est tombé sur la tête?"

Il pencha la tête, faisant une expression pensive et innocente. "Je me souviens d'un immeuble qui est tombé sur ma jambe." Il fit un geste vers elle, elle était plâtrée et posée sur la table basse. Ça ressemblait beaucoup à Frankenstein. "Et le même immeuble a essayé de me broyer les côtes. Ma tête a été épargnée."

Une boule remonta dans la gorge de Bella. Elle leva un doigt pour suivre la petite cicatrice rose qui remontait de sa joue vers son oreille. "Oui, tout est relatif."

Il prit sa main et la tira à lui. Il embrassa le bout de ses doigts. "Bella?"

"Hein?" Elle s'était un peu éloignée, se perdant dans ces souvenirs terrifiants quand ils ne savaient pas encore s'il allait vivre ou mourir.

"Snap?"

"Quoi?"

"Il déteste les photos de ma mère."

"Il les avale toutes. Et c'est ce qu'il est censé faire."

Il se renfrogna. "Je pensais que rien ne disparaissait sur Internet. C'est pourquoi on n'est pas censé y faire des bêtises. C'est la raison pour laquelle les policiers ne doivent pas apparaître sur les réseaux sociaux."

"C'est pourquoi Snap est génial. Tu fais quelque chose de stupide et neuf secondes plus tard, ça a disparu."

Edward la regarda. "Alors j'ai neuf secondes pour voir la chose?"

Bella sourit. "Tu peux la repasser."

"C'est une image, pas une vidéo.

"Tu peux la repasser."

Il se moqua. "Bien montre-moi." Et il lui passa son téléphone.

"Eh bien, c'est trop tard maintenant. Je viens de te le dire, les choses ne restent sur Snap que très peu de temps. C'est l'application que tu veux utiliser si tu veux te soûler. Tu envoies la photo. Les gens la voient et ça disparait."

"Et tu es sûre que je n'aie pas téléchargé un programme d'espionnage super secret, hein ?"

Bella rit. "Si tu en télécharges un, la photo ne disparaîtra pas mais ton téléphone fondra."

"D'accord, Max la Menace."

"Penses-tu que je pourrais être l'agent 99? Je veux dire, je suis toujours en train de t'éduquer le cul."

Edward grimaça. "J'aimerais plus mon portable s'il était dans ma chaussure."

"C'est dégoûtant."

"Euh hum hum." Il soupira et fixa son téléphone. "Bref, pour faire court, Snap est l'application la plus ennuyeuse de ce foutu truc. Je veux dire, quel est l'intérêt ? Ma mère publie des photos sur Insta, FB, Twit, et dans les Hangouts, mais celles qu'elle publie sur Snap disparaissent ? Quel bien ça peut faire?"

Bella sortit son téléphone de sa poche arrière et se blottit plus près de lui. Elle leva le téléphone.

"Souris."

Il la regarda d'un air méfiant. "Tu ne vas pas encore me transformer en ananas, n'est-ce pas ? Parce que c'était flippant."

"Souris," dit-elle encore.

Il soupira, regarda et sourit. Puis il rit. "Tu m'as transformé en un personnage de Disney."

"Je crois que c'est censé être un cerf."

"Bambi est un personnage de Disney." Il lui picora les lèvres. Puis, ses yeux s'attardèrent sur les siens avant qu'il ne se penche pour un autre baiser. "Bella ?" murmura-t-il contre ses lèvres entre deux baisers.

"Hum?"

"Éteins ce foutu appareil." Il l'embrassa encore. "Ça… ce n'est pas pour eux."

 **EDWARD**

C'était amusant d'être dans le show de Colbert et Fallon. Ils faisaient à des jeux, échangeaient des blagues. Colbert était un gros nerd mais Edward se battit contre lui sur un quizz du _Seigneur des Anneaux_. Ils avaient fini à égalité. Edward pourrait vivre avec ça.

Les informations aux heures de grande écoute étaient différentes. Les nouvelles étaient sérieuses.

Ils commencèrent facilement. Sérieux mais facile.

"Vous avez reçu beaucoup de cadeaux quand vous étiez à l'hôpital," dit présentateur. "Et beaucoup de visites."

"Ouais, vous savez, beaucoup de gens sur le blog de Bella..." Edward s'arrêta et déglutit. Bella, assise à côté lui serra la main. "… sur notre vlog pensent que je ne fais que chercher l'attention." Edward sourit. "J'ai l'impression qu'il y avait de meilleurs moyens d'attirer l'attention de Joss Whedon. Il m'a appelé et il envoyé la réplique de Serenity*."

Le présentateur sourit patiemment. Un peu condescendant, pensa Edward. "Alors, qui était votre préféré?"

"Mon visiteur préféré ?" demanda Edward.

"Ou l'appel, je suppose."

"C'est facile. Maggie Kincannon."

Une brève confusion traversa le visage du présentateur. "C'est la petite fille. L'enfant de trois ans."

"Elle rendait visite à un cousin à la garderie. Dans le feu de l'action, elle n'avait pas été comptabilisée et elle se cachait dans un placard."

"Elle est venue vous rendre visite?" demanda l'animateur.

"Oui. Elle m'a donné le meilleur cadeau aussi. Un dessin de moi. Je ne savais pas que j'avais l'air d'un extraterrestre, mais c'était une bonne information à avoir."

La présentatrice rigola. Elle se tourna vers Bella. "Qui était votre préféré?"

"Oh, je ne suis pas aussi adorable qu'Edward. Robert Downey, Jr. haut la main." Bella sourit. "Edward et lui sont allés voir les enfants. J'ai été team Iron Man pendant toute une journée avant de retrouver mes esprits."

La plupart des autres questions n'étaient pas aussi faciles.

"Mis à part l'évidence…" l'animateur regarda la jambe d'Edward - "y a-t-il eu des effets durables? Stress post-traumatique? Cauchemars ?"

Edward resta silencieux un long moment. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qui lui prit mais il répondit honnêtement.

Il réajusta sa prise sur la main de Bella. "Cauchemars."

Les yeux de l'animateur devinrent sérieux et pleins de sympathie. "A propos de l'immeuble? Le feu?"

C'était du vaudou pur et simple. Edward répondit à nouveau. "A propos de Bella, en fait."

A côté de lui, Bella était secouée. "Moi?"

Il se tourna vers elle. Comment cela était-il arrivé ? Satanés reporters. "J'ai rêvé que c'était toi à la place de Maggie. Que c'est toi que je cherchais et que je ne te trouvais pas."

"Je n'étais pas dans cet immeuble. Mais toi oui."

"Je sais, je sais. Mais même, te perdre était ma pire peur."

Ses yeux devinrent vitreux. Sa gorge se serra.

Maudits journalistes à l'heure de grande écoute.

 **BELLA**

La présentatrice ne lui avait pas demandé mais si elle l'avait fait, Bella aurait dû admettre qu'elle était folle d'anxiété depuis l'accident. A certains moments dans la journée, elle ne pouvait pas se calmer jusqu'à ce qu'elle voie Edward de ses propres yeux.

Ils étaient au lit sa tête reposait sur sa poitrine. Il s'était passé du temps avant qu'elle puisse faire ça pendant plus de quelques minutes à la fois. Elle était accro au son du battement de son cœur.

"Hey."

Elle aimait aussi la façon dont sa voix grondait contre son oreille quand il parlait. La vibration était agréable.

Tout comme la sensation de son doigt qui lui caressait la joue et lui mettait les cheveux sur l'épaule.

"Est-ce que ça va? Tu es silencieuse."

"C'est rare. Tu devrais en profiter."

Il gloussa. Et c'était un autre son génial dans cette position. "A quoi penses-tu?" demanda-t-il.

Bella leva la tête pour le regarder dans les yeux. "Je pensais que beaucoup de gens auraient été mécontents pour ce qu'il s'est passé après l'effondrement de l'immeuble."

"Quoi?" Il fit courir ses doigts dans son dos. "Bella, tu n'es pas la raison pour laquelle j'étais là-dedans."

"Non, mais je suis la raison pour laquelle ta vie est exactement le contraire de ce que tu voulais qu'elle soit." Elle s'assit sur ses genoux, en le regardant d'en haut. "Tu sais que c'est pour ça que ta vie est si folle, n'est-ce pas? C'est parce que la presse a eu cinq mille heures pour me trouver incroyable, charmante et adorable."

"Tu es aussi modeste."

"Je dis les choses telles qu'elles sont. Donc, ils m'ont moi… et puis il y a toi. Beau, héroïque et adorable. Est-ce que tu sais à quel point on a l'air bien à la télé ? Nous sommes un rêve médiatique… et c'est pour ça qu'ils n'ont pas déjà oublié nos noms. C'est pour ça que j'ai un contrat pour trois livres." Bella souffla. "Tout cela est ma faute."

"D'être trop adorable."

"Ouais." Elle le regardait. "Bien que tu n'aides pas vraiment, en leur donnant des scoops comme tu l'as fait aujourd'hui." Elle lui prit la joue en coupe, caressant ses lèvres avec son pouce. "Le seul cauchemar que tu fais, c'est de me perdre."

"J'ai failli y arriver."

"C'est toi qui es mort, Edward!" lui rappela-t-elle.

"Même chose." Ses doigts dansaient le long de ses côtés. "Le paradis ne serait pas le paradis sans toi."

Le cœur de Bella se noua à cause de l'émotion bouleversante qui l'envahissait. "Et voilà tu recommences," dit-elle en chuchotant.

"Il n'y a pas de caméras ici."

"C'est ce que tu crois."

Il sourit. Bella sourit en retour. "Tu m'aimes," dit-elle.

"Ma chère, rien ne t'échappe."

Elle se pencha et l'embrassa. "Je t'aime."

"Je sais."

...

* Jesus H Roosevelt Christ* juron de Claire dans Outlander

*Before Anyone Else : argot, terme employé pour désigner le ou la petit-ami, s'emploie régulièrement pour la messagerie électronique.

* Serenity est un film américain de science-fiction écrit et réalisé par Joss Whedon, sorti en 2005. Ce film mêlant space opera et western est destiné à conclure la série télévisée Firefly (devenue culte)


	18. Chapitre 18

.

 **CHAPITRE 18**

L'avantage quand on n'a techniquement plus de travail c'est que ça laissait beaucoup de temps à Edward pour travailler à aller mieux. Il ne pouvait pas marcher mais il allait y arriver.

Actuellement, neuf mois après que l'immeuble se soit écroulé sur ses jambes, il travaillait toujours à renforcer ses muscles atrophiés. Il pouvait rester debout quelques secondes en thérapie, il était même arrivé à faire un pas la semaine dernière. Bien que ce soit frustrant c'était un progrès.

Le plus souvent Bella restait avec lui. Quelquefois elle lui tenait compagnie, passant la musique d'Eye of the Tiger, ce qui le faisait rire, lui lisait le Seigneur des Anneaux, au kiné ou la fanfic que les gens écrivaient à leur sujet. C'était encore un autre niveau de bizarrerie pour lequel il n'était pas sûr d'être prêt.

Par l'enfer qu'est-ce que c'était qu'un OPT*?

A chaque nouvel événement Bella était son roc, le gardait de bonne humeur, créant une version de bande dessinée de sa vie. Il était, proclamait-elle, le super héros parfait pour une bande dessinée. Il avait un passé tragique. Il avait la bravoure et le courage.

"Le problème c'est que le drame se poursuit," déclara Bella, assise les jambes croisées sur le tapis pendant que le kiné aidait Edward à retrouver son équilibre. "L'histoire de la lutte personnelle est déchirante. C'est un choix audacieux. Je veux dire en tant qu'intérêt amoureux je ne peux pas dire que je l'apprécie. Mais le public s'en délecte, bien sûr."

"Mais qu'est-ce que ça me laisse comme scénario pour l'avenir? Je ne fais pas dans la demoiselle en détresse."

Edward se moqua. Il n'aimait pas beaucoup que Bella soit une demoiselle en détresse. Cela faisait partie de ce qui le rendait méfiant envers des médias sociaux. Les gens étaient anormalement obsédés par eux maintenant. Et si l'un d'eux allait trop loin?

Il serra les dents et lutta pour l'exercice d'étirement que le kiné lui faisait subir. " Tu pourrais être un acolyte," dit-il, plutôt que de penser aux fans anormaux ou à la douleur qui montait dans sa jambe.

"Le Saint complexe de supériorité, Batman." Elle rigola, écrivant quelque chose sur sa tablette sur laquelle elle travaillait intensément. "Si je veux être un super héros, je veux en être un à part entière. Mais ça ne m'intéresse pas vraiment d'être un super héros de bande dessinée. Je n'ai pas le passé tragique et je ne suis pas vraiment d'humeur à en avoir un. Ensuite il y a aussi toute cette merde de sacrifice de soi. Et ce bazar que les gens les plus extraordinaires ont les rêves les plus ordinaires mais qu'ils ne les réalisent jamais."

Il rit en frissonnant, appuyé contre le kiné et les barres de soutien. " Alors si je suis un super héros, je n'aurai pas la maison à étage avec la clôture blanche et des enfants qui jouent dans le jardin?"

"Hé. Je ne vis pas dans une maison avec une clôture blanche. J'ai un peu plus d'imagination."

"Tu pourrais être Megra."

"Hum," elle sourit en trouvant ses yeux. "Je suis une demoiselle. Je suis en détresse. Je peux gérer ça. Je peux vivre avec ça. De plus je sors avec un demi-dieu grec…" Elle caressa son menton avec son pouce, la tête inclinée. "Hum. En fait nous pouvons le faire pour Halloween."

"Tu ne peux pas penser à Halloween. C'est en novembre."

"Il n'est jamais trop tôt pour faire des projets." Elle se releva, une expression réjouie sur le visage. "Nous pourrons faire un cosplay au Comic Con de juillet prochain. Tu auras un look fantastique avec ce petit truc en tissu."

Il grinça des dents, luttant pour faire un autre pas. "Bien sûr pourquoi pas?"

"C'est toujours bien quand tu es d'accord avec moi." Elle regarda son kiné. "Il marchera à cette date?"

"Lui?" La kiné Maggie secoua la tête. "Il marchera d'ici à la semaine prochaine."

Bella se leva et embrassa la joue en sueur d'Edward. "Frimeur."

La sonnerie de X-Files retentit. Ils haussèrent tous les deux les sourcils. C'était son deuxième téléphone, celui qui ne sonne que si leur attaché de presse – parce que leur vie est devenue folle - en a besoin. Bella s'éloigna un peu "Bonjour?!"

Edward se concentra pour marcher pendant un moment jusqu'à ce qu'il entende la voix aiguë de Bella. "Quoi?"

Quand il leva les yeux elle rebondissait quasiment sur place comme une fillette de six ans. "Oui. Oui bien sûr. Arrangez ça. Oui. S'il vous plait!"

Elle ajouta encore quelques choses avant de raccrocher et de rebondir dans sa direction. Elle vibrait sur place et se mit à l'autre bout des barres parallèles. "On va chez Ellen."

Il haussa les sourcils. La kiné fit un bruit étranglé." Comme dans …de Generes?"

"Oui," couina-t-elle et Edward sourit.

Les collaborateurs d'Ellen avaient été parmi les premiers à les solliciter. Mais Edward n'était pas bien à ce moment-là et la planification n'avait jamais fonctionné. Bella avait fait de son mieux pour cacher sa déception mais c'était elle. Même Edward avait été dégoûté. Même si la tournure qu'avait pris sa vie le laissait perplexe il devait admettre que c'était cool de rencontrer certaines de ces personnes.

Maintenant la présidente était prête à lui attribuer, à lui ainsi qu'à quatre autres, la Médaille du Courage, comme promis. Il y avait une autre éruption de frénésie médiatique et cette fois il veillerait à ce que rien ne s'oppose à cette date.

 **BELLA**

A la minute où la porte de la chambre verte se ferma, Bella se jeta sur le canapé avec une voix aiguë, "Yessss!"

Edward rit. "Tu sais qu'elle a des caméras ici, pas vrai?"

Bella se redressa, souriant si fort que ses joues lui faisaient mal." Bien, car je n'avais pas l'intention de te chevaucher ici, étalon!"

Il roula des yeux. "Merci mais ce n'est pas pour ça que je m'inquiétais. Tu penses qu'elle ne va pas jouer la fan à la télé?"

"Euh et toi tu crois que tu as été cool? Ça a dû bien te prendre cinq minutes pour que tu arrives à bégayer 'Ravi de vous rencontrer Dory, je veux dire, Mademoiselle… euh… madame, euh hum, Ellen."

Les joues d'Edward rougirent et il se frotta la nuque. "C'est Ellen. Qui ne serait pas fan?"

Bella le poussa avec son épaule. "Continue de nager. Continue comme ça."

Il fit un sourire. "Continue de nager, nager, nager," dirent-ils ensemble.

En passant Bella pensa qu'il était dommage qu'elle n'ait pas filmé ce petit bout pour le vlog. Leurs fans auraient aimé.

Elle n'aurait pas dû s'inquiéter. Les soupçons d'Edward s'étaient avérés justifiés alors qu'Ellen utilisait leurs images d'arrière-scène en guise d'introduction.

"Vous voyez il aime prétendre que c'est moi la geek dans notre relation," dit Bella à Ellen après qu'ils aient bavardé. "Mais allez! C'est bien lui le gars qui a insisté pour que nous ayons des alliances Stars Wars, vous savez, peu importe si nous n'avons pas encore la date."

"Je t'aime? Je sais?*" demanda Ellen tout sourire.

"Et il en veut deux jeux. Quelquefois ce sera le 'je t'aime' et quelquefois le 'je sais'?" dit Bella, en se tournant pour sourire à Edward. Elle adorait cet homme.

Ellen regarda Edward. "Quatre alliances mais pas de bague de fiançailles si je comprends bien?"

Bella regard vers Edward qui avait l'air décontenancé. "Les alliances sont simples… vraiment," dit-il. "Elles sont spéciales et ont un sens pour nous. Mais je suppose que j'ai toujours pensé que la baugue de fiançailles devrait être plus amusante. Plus ostentatoire."

"Parce que je suis un genre de fille ostentatoire," fit Bella, en roulant des yeux.

Il la regarda en haussant les sourcils. "Oui quand il s'agit de choses geek, tu l'es baby."

"Tu es bien la personne qui a une bataille spatiale accrochée au plafond?" demanda Ellen. Une photo de ladite scène – avec toutes les améliorations faites par Bella et Emmett ces derniers mois – apparut sur l'énorme écran derrière eux. Bella était là tenant un X-Wing de Star Wars, imitant le bruit de l'appareil.

Bella vira à l'écarlate. Ellen agita la tête. "Quoiqu'il en soit le problème est qu'ils ne vendent pas le type de bague que vous recherchez chez Robbins Brothers."

"Bien," dit Edward.

"Eh bien il se peut que… je connais de grands designers," dit Ellen, et le cœur de Bella se mit à accélérer. "Je leur ai montré votre vlog…"

"Pauvres âmes."

"… et je leur ai demandé de proposer quelque chose."

Pour le plus grand plaisir et à la surprise de Bella, l'un des assistants amena un plateau de très belles bagues. Chacune d'entre elle avait un thème – une magnifique bague en argent avec une émeraude brillante et des garnitures en or pour Loki, de fins grenats noirs et rouges pour Dark Vador, etc. Bella sauta de son siège s'exclamant sur quelques-unes d'entre elles et rebondissant avant de se souvenir où elle était… devant une caméra. Elle se reprit rapidement.

"Alors je suppose que c'est le moment où il faut demander, voulez-vous l'épouser?" sourit Ellen.

Une demi-heure plus tard, Bella était dans les coulisses, fixant la bague à son doigt. Elle n'avait jamais rien vu d'aussi beau. De façon surprenante elle était très délicate, bague en argent avec de minuscules diamants sur le côté et une représentation du bouclier de Captain America – des grenats pour le rouge, des diamants pour le blanc et une étoile en losange bleue au centre. Le choix avait été difficile. N'importe laquelle de ces bagues l'aurait comblée.

Et le meilleur c'était qu'Ellen, qui savait qu'Edward travaillait à la création d'une œuvre caritative pour les enfants qui, comme lui, risquaient de mal tourner, avait organisé une vente aux enchères pour les bagues restantes. Elle avait également dit que la créatrice était intéressée pour faire une bague semblable pour Edward, quelque chose d'élégant dans les couleurs argenté et marine du Soldat de l'hiver.

"Tu vas être mon Bucky?" demanda Bella, entrelaçant ses doigts à ceux d'Edward et reposant sa tête sur son épaule.

"Je récupère à peine ma jambe et tu veux que je perde un bras?"

Bella frissonna. "Non, et je préférerais que tu n'aies pas à subir le lavage de cerveau du super soldat. En parlant d'intrigues de BD… ça ne se passerait bien pour nous."

Il se retourna et frotta le bout de son nez avec le sien. "Mais tu veux que je porte la bague."

"Sinon, comment toutes les dames, et un certain nombre d'hommes, sauraient-ils que tu n'es pas libre?" Elle cligna des yeux, l'image de l'innocence.

"Hum hum... Il faut que tu mettes ta marque sur moi, n'est-ce pas?"

Bella leva la tête et haussa un sourcil provocateur. "Excuse-moi… dit l'homme qui m'a mis cette monstruosité au doigt?" dit-elle en bougeant les doigts.

"Allô? N'étais-tu pas en direct en studio? Je n'ai pas acheté cette bague."

Elle le fixa d'un regard pénétrant. "Ce n'est pas que je n'aie pas été tentée de lui dire oui mais Ellen est déjà heureuse en ménage. Tu vas me dire que tu n'as absolument rien à voir avec ça? Ne crois pas que je n'aie pas remarqué que tu n'étais pas surpris."

"Je ne peux ni confirmer ni nier l'existence d'un effort de collaboration… qui pourrait ou non… avoir eu lieu après un coup de fil de l'attaché de presse."

Bella le regarda avec de grands yeux. "Merde, Edward. Je commence vraiment à penser que tu étais sous couverture en tant que ce personnage de flic qui déteste les médias sociaux. Tu es vraiment acteur?"

Il lui embrassa la joue. "Seulement pour toi, mon amour."

 _ ***** Quatre mois plus tard*****_

"Oh mon Dieu de biscuit."

"Oui," dit Alice. "Tu sais à quel point j'étais fâchée quand tu as dit que je ne te coifferai et maquillerai pas? J'avais tort."

Toutes les deux, ainsi que le maquilleur que Disney avait envoyé, se regardèrent dans le miroir. Bella cligna des yeux plusieurs fois mais non. C'était vraiment elle.

"Mec," elle se retourna sur son siège pour sourire à l'homme. "Tu m'as littéralement transformée en princesse de Disney."

C'était une blague quand elle l'avait dit. Edward et elle avaient filmé une dispute pour leur vlog à propos de diverses questions liées au mariage. Bella avait clairement dit qu'elle n'avait pas envie de porter du blanc et aussi qu'elle avait toujours souhaité que les robes de princesses Disney, celles que les petites filles portent à Disneyland, soient disponibles en taille adulte.

En un rien de temps, Disney était au téléphone et avait offert toute une gamme de prestations - voulait-elle le carrosse de Cendrillon pour se rendre sur le lieu de la cérémonie? – et même la robe de son choix. Elle les avait laissé faire la robe, le gâteau et quand elle se souvint que Disney possédait Star Wars maintenant, elle prit le forfait reportage du mariage aussi.

Parce que qui ne voudrait pas que leurs photos officielles de mariage incluent des Ewoks et des droïdes?

Elle avait choisi Belle et maintenant c'était le jour de son mariage. Elle était vêtue de la plus belle robe au monde, une robe dorée qui brillait vraiment comme dans le film. Ses cheveux étaient coiffés de la même façon que Belle. Son maquillage était impeccable, ses joues rehaussées d'une brillance subtile et des paillettes.

"Tu vois, ce n'est pas juste…" Alice fit la moue dans le miroir. "Tu vas ressembler à ça et… moi… à ça."

Elle recula en faisant un geste vers sa tenue.

Bella rit. Tout le monde à part la mariée et le marié étaient habillés comme des Avengers. "Je ne sais pas de quoi tu te plains," dit-elle en souriant à son amie. "Je t'ai laissé être Loki. Loki n'est pas un Avengers, c'est un méchant."

"Tu me laisses être Loki parce que Jasper est Thor, et toi, vu le geek que tu es, tu me fais du Thorki là."

"Personne n'aime Loki autant que Thor…"

Quand sa mère arriva, elle pâlit devant la robe de Bella. "Sais-tu que j'ai essayé de te mettre dans un de ces trucs quand tu avais six ans?" Elle secoua la tête. "Tu as crié et pleuré et finalement j'ai dû t'acheter le bouclier et l'épée du Prince Phillip à la place."

"On dirait bien que c'est quelque chose que j'aurais fait," dit Bella en se levant pour embrasser la joue de sa mère.

Renée haussa un sourcil. "Tu portes un diadème?"

Bella sourit.

 **Edward**

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'Edward considérait que sa vie était folle. S'il avait été juste un flic faisant son travail quand l'immeuble s'était effondré, le battage médiatique se serait calmé rapidement.

Mais non. Au lieu de ça, il avait une adorable petite-amie qui venait avec une petite légion d'abonnés et plus encore beaucoup d'images vaguement liées au héros – qu'il était devenu. Ça et l'emblématique photo de Bella qui berce sa tête au milieu des décombres – instantanément ils étaient tous les deux des célébrités.

Sa vie était différente maintenant. Il était passé de personne isolée des médias sociaux à personne trop exposée dans les médias sociaux. Pourtant, il avait vu dès le premier moment qu'il ne pouvait pas se cacher - pas quand Bella avait déjà le statut de mini-célébrité à elle toute seule. C'est pour ça qu'il avait accepté de faire les vlogs avec Bella, avait accepté les interviews et une grande partie de l'autre folie. C'est pour ça qu'il avait une page FB, Snap, Insta, Twit, Tumb et qu'il savait maintenant comment les utiliser. Il savait même comment les synchroniser.

Des jours comme aujourd'hui, il était content des changements dans sa vie. Sans ces changements, il n'aurait pas été capable de donner à Bella un mariage de rêve de cette ampleur. Ce qui ne veut pas dire que ça n'aurait pas été génial… mais bon. Si une si grande partie de sa vie allait être publique, il était sûr qu'il allait profiter des avantages.

L'endroit était spacieux - une vaste pelouse et un jardin qui auraient pu passer pour l'extérieur d'un palais. En fait, c'était probablement le cas. C'était un lieu de tournage populaire, lui avait-on dit.

Ils n'avaient pas un seul endroit pour les photos mais plutôt une zone entière. Il y avait une trentaine de personnes de divers fandoms – des super-héros et Jedi - et des accessoires de ces films. La nourriture avait des thèmes geek différents. Les serveurs portaient des robes de Jedi pendant le service.

Il y avait une piste de danse, actuellement vide mais décorée avec goût, réplique d'une scène de _L'étrange Noël de Monsieur Jack._ Mais la plus grande partie de l'espace était occupée par une réplique de la grande salle de Poudlard.

Quatre longues tables étaient dressées. Les invités étaient encouragés à choisir leur maison– Gryffondor, Poufsouffle, Serdaigle, Serpentard. Le Choixpeau était posé sur un tabouret et il y avait un quiz au cas où quelqu'un serait indécis. Les tables étaient séparées, deux de chaque côté, formant une allée.

En tête de l'allée se trouvait le trône de fer.

Edward avait ri quand il l'avait vu. C'était la solution de Bella pour résoudre le problème d'Edward qui avait toujours du mal à rester debout pendant longtemps. Le trône avait été construit un peu plus grand que nécessaire pour qu'ils puissent s'asseoir côte à côte pendant la cérémonie pendant que Dumbledore officiait.

Oui, ils avaient trouvé un célébrant très cool.

"Mec. C'est de la folie. Tu le sais, n'est-ce pas?" demanda Emmett, à côté d'Edward.

Edward sourit. "Ne fais pas comme si tu n'étais pas jaloux. Tu aimerais que ton mariage soit aussi cool que ça."

"Tu as raison. Je veux en quelque sorte une réédition. Bien que, je ne serais pas vert à mon propre mariage." Toujours bon joueur, Emmett avait accepté d'aller jusqu'au bout dans son rôle de Hulk. Il était, en effet, vert. Et torse nu.

"Sais-tu que Bella a réussi à mettre à Leah dans une tenue de Captain America pour notre photo de famille? Et tout ça parce qu'elle a trouvé une tenue de Soldat d'hiver pour Jake…"

"Oui, j'ai vu la photo. Ai-je mentionné que vous êtes tous les deux de gigantesques nigauds?"

"Ce n'est pas moi qui l'aie fait," protesta Edward.

"Je connais ce chat, Edward. L'un d'entre vous a dû le tenir pour le fourrer dans ce costume. Tu vas me dire que c'était elle?"

Edward sourit.

"Aussi, pourquoi tu n'es pas un costume de super-héros ?" demanda Emmett. Il plissa le front. "Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel dans lequel tu es déguisé?"

Edward rougit. "Flynn Ryder*, parce que j'épouse la Princesse."

Quinze minutes plus tard, la fanfare jouait. Un R2-D2 télécommandé, son dôme ouvert à la lumière du jour, montrant les anneaux qu'Edward et Bella allaient bientôt porter, fut le premier à descendre l'allée, accompagné de la fanfare de Star Wars et un BB-8 joliment décoré, également télécommandé.

Les trois demoiselles d'honneur de Bella s'avancèrent à leur tour, comme il se doit, sur la musique des Avengers.

Edward vit Rosalie rouler des yeux. On aurait dit qu'ils allaient se battre contre le mal plutôt que de se marier.

Bella, à couper le souffle dans sa robe de princesse, descendit l'allée au bras de son père au son de la marche impériale. Edward rayonnait, plus amoureux d'elle à ce moment-là que jamais auparavant.

Charlie plaça sa main dans la sienne, et ensemble ils s'assirent sur le trône de fer. En regardant dans les yeux de Bella, Edward savait que le reste de sa vie serait une aventure incroyable.

…

*OTP - One True Pair : un vrai couple. _"Ah les acronymes en anglais un véritable casse-tête :-(_ _!"_

*Han Solo et Leia dans Star Wars - elle lui dit 'je t'aime' et lui répond 'je sais' avant de se faire cryogéniser

*Flynn Rider est un personnage qui apparaît dans le 50ᵉ film d'animation des studios Disney, Raiponce


	19. Chapitre 19

.

 **CHAPITRE 19**

Edward poussa un soupir de soulagement quand il s'arrêta enfin dans son allée. Quel atroce week-end ça avait été. Sa toute première convention sans sa femme.

Bella avait été horriblement malade le jour où ils étaient supposés monter dans l'avion pour aller à la convention. Et elle avait réussi à le convaincre d'y aller seul.

Il avait supposé qu'il devait accepter qu'il était un bon vlogger maintenant. Il n'était pas seulement le compagnon de Bella. Être sur le vlog n'était pas un moyen de passer le temps puisqu'il ne pouvait pas retrouver son travail de policier et que la ferveur publique devait être gérée d'une manière ou d'une autre. Maintenant il avait ses propres abonnés. Il avait son propre créneau, deux fois par semaine et personne n'avait semblé trop contrarié qu'il se présente sans Bella. Pas qu'elle ne leur manque pas mais ils étaient heureux de l'avoir seul.

Oui alors la vie était étrange.

Edward ouvrit la porte et entra. "Bella?" appela-t-il. Il posa son manteau sur le canapé et commença à aller vers le bureau de Bella quand quelque chose attira son attention.

Ah! Sa femme avait reçu une nouvelle affiche. Edward y était habitué. Sa collection d'affiches et autres objets nerdy s'agrandissait chaque mois. Il n'était pas rare qu'elle refasse la décoration.

Ce qui était nouveau c'était le genre de poster.

"Mari!"

Edward souffla quand il fut saisit par Bella qui allait visiblement mieux. "Hé ma femme!" Il prit son visage entre ses mains et l'embrassa.

"Humm," ronronna-t-elle contre ses lèvres, ses mains frottant son dos. "Qu'est-ce que tu regardais?"

"Notre nouvelle œuvre d'art. Depuis quand tu t'intéresses aux films de zombies?"

Elle fit un pas en arrière et haussa les épaules. "Peut-être que c'est juste celui là qui me plait?"

"Euh, hein. Tu as trouvé cette affiche chez l'un de ces vendeurs de rue?"

"Pourquoi tu me demandes ça?"

"Parce que tu sais qu'il s'agit d'imitations. Celle-là est mal orthographiée. Il est écrit _En retard de vingt-huit jours*_." Elle avait une étrange lueur dans les yeux. "Pourtant, c'est la bonne phrase."

Il fronça les sourcils.

Ensuite il comprit et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. "Non!?"

"C'est vrai. J'ai exactement vingt-huit jours de retard aujourd'hui." Elle ricana. "J'ai attendu pour te le dire pour pouvoir faire cette blague."

Il rit. "Tu es trop nerd, tu le sais?"

"Ah ouais. Un peu comme un vlog." Elle enroula ses bras autour de sa taille et embrassa son menton. "Tu te souviens? Tu as été embauché il y a deux ans quand tu t'es retrouvé sans travail?"

"Si magnanime de ta part," il l'embrassa. "Bella," murmura-t-il contre ses lèvres. Il passa ses mains le long de ses côtes et posa sa main à plat sur son ventre. "Allons-nous avoir un bébé?"

Elle hocha la tête, ses joues devinrent roses de plaisir. Elle posa son doigt sur ses lèvres. "Je l'appellerai Mini-Moi."

Il rit. Une grande joie éclatait en lui quand les mots de Bella arrivèrent vraiment à sa compréhension. Il la prit par la taille et la fit tourner. "Nous allons avoir un bébé!"

"Oui." Elle rit. "Et repose-moi, monstre. Tu veux que j'aie la tête qui tourne? Ça ne va pas bien finir, crois-moi!"

Il la reposa instantanément, les yeux écarquillés d'inquiétude. "Tu étais malade. C'est pourquoi tu n'es pas venue ce week-end." Il prit à nouveau son visage entre ses mains. "Bella, est-ce que ça va?"

"Calme-toi." Elle secoua la tête confuse. "Au cas où tu demanderais la deuxième raison pour laquelle j'ai attendu un mois pour te le dire était parce que j'avais le sentiment que tu allais me garder au lit comme si nous étions au dix neuvième siècle."

"Oh!" Edward reconnaissait une bonne idée quand il en entendait une. Il se pencha et prit sa femme dans ses bras.

"Ah! Edward!" Elle s'agrippa à son cou. "Qu'est-ce que tu fais?"

"Te mettre là où tu devrais être… dans ton lit!"

"Il va falloir que tu réfléchisses bien si tu ne veux pas dormir dans le canapé. Tu veux essayer ça encore? Qu'est-ce que tu fais?"

"J'ai dit…" Il la posa sur le lit et lui grimpa dessus, ils se retrouvèrent nez à nez. "Je te mets au lit… où tu dois être."

Elle haleta. Elle rougit. "Et tu as une idée pour me garder ici?"

Il sourit. "Je peux penser à plusieurs choses." Il se pencha et l'embrassa. Un bon baiser intense, sa langue se pressant contre elle. Elle souffla contre ses lèvres mais les ouvrit pour lui. Et ses mains s'aventurèrent jusqu'à sa nuque.

Edward arrêta le baiser, ses doigts étaient déjà sur les boutons de sa chemise alors qu'il attaquait son cou. Il mordillait et apaisait avec sa langue, déclenchant ses petits cris et soupirs.

La chemise tomba de l'autre côté. Edward poussa le soutien-gorge ainsi il put prendre son mamelon dans sa bouche. Il lécha sa peau gonflée, coinçant Bella quand elle s'agita et haleta sous lui.

"Enfer Edward!" Elle gémit alors que sa main dérivait même s'il gardait sa bouche occupée. Il passa ses doigts dans les boucles humides au-dessus de son sexe puis il caressa son clitoris. "Oh putain. Ah!"

Il embrassa une ligne allant de sa poitrine à son ventre. Et là il s'attarda, ses baisers devenant plus respectueux.

Un bébé. Il avait une femme belle et dynamique. Une belle vie malgré quelques déboires. Maintenant il allait être père.

Il embrassa son corps. Quand elle put l'atteindre, quand son corps fut aligné avec le sien, elle passa la main entre eux et déboutonna son jeans. Elle le fit glisser sur ses hanches alors qu'il atteignait ses lèvres. Leurs baisers haletants. Elle prit sa longueur dans ses mains et le caressa, le guidant chez lui.

Ils gémirent tous les deux quand il entra en elle. Il la caressa doucement et lentement, posant de petits baisers sur ses lèvres, attrapant ses soupirs sur sa langue. Elle enroula ses jambes autour de sa taille, le prenant plus profondément. Il hésitait, allait-il lui faire mal ou au bébé? – mais quand elle le prit par la nuque, le tirant, il laissa tout son poids reposer sur elle. Ses doigts dans ses cheveux lui envoyaient des frissons merveilleux.

"Je t'aime," dit-elle, les mots s'étirant en un gémissement. "Oh mec je t'aime vraiment."

Il appuya sur ses jambes, souriant quand elle se pencha pour répondre à sa poussée et cria. "Tu m'aimes?" Il posa sa bouche contre la sienne dans un baiser bouche ouverte, respirant l'air qu'elle expirait. "Ou tu aimes ma bite…"

Elle ricana. "Toi. Oh ta, ahhh. Ta queue n'est pas… n'est pas… si impressionnante." Elle laissa le dernier mot sortir en se cambrant de nouveau, ses parois le serrant en elle alors qu'elle laissait échapper un cri étranglé.

"Je t'aime," dit Edward une minute plus tard récupérant ses baisers essoufflés alors qu'ils redescendaient tous les deux. Il embrassa ses lèvres. Son menton. Il fit un chemin de baisers tout droit jusqu'à son ventre. Ensuite il déposa un long baiser. "Et je t'aime. Papa t'aime."

Il posa sa tête sur sa poitrine et laissa sa main sur son ventre, tenant sa famille dans ses bras. Il s'endormit pendant que Bella lui caressait les cheveux.

 **BELLA**

"Je ne peux pas croire que tu me fasses faire ça!"

Bella tapota la tête d'Edward. "Tais-toi. Pour les six prochains mois, ta vie entière consistera à me faire plaisir." Elle se redressa, ses mains sur ses hanches en regardant. Des cupcakes à la mandragore - ça lui plaisait qu'ils ressemblent à de la poussière. Des bouteilles de potion en décoration - c'était des bouteilles d'huile d'olive anciennes avec des étiquettes. Des mugs de bière au beurre – faite maison il va sans dire. Et des cakes pop qui ressemblaient à Edwige ou au Vif d'Or. Elle tapa dans ses mains.

Tout était prêt.

Juste au bon moment la sonnette retentit. Bella et Edward installèrent leurs invités, leur donnant à chacun une baguette et un nom. "Nous jouerons plus tard…" Edward avait la baguette de Ginny – et Emmett le chambra longuement – Bella avait celle de Harry parce qu'évidement Emmett avait celle de Ron et Rosalie celle d'Hermione. Carlisle et Esmée avaient celles de M. et M. Weasley. Alice celle de Luna parce que c'était trop parfait et Jasper celle de Neuville et Bella s'assura de lui dire qu'il était devenu canon alors que c'était bon... Tanya eut celle de Fleur.

Bella avait mis les oreilles de Dobby à Jake qui supportait patiemment et informa tout le monde que Leah était le professeur McGonagall. Elle était convaincue à quatre-vingt dix pour cent que le minuscule chapeau de sorcière acheté pour Leah serait accepté avec les griffes sorties.

"Il reste une baguette," dit Emmett en la montrant. "Quelqu'un d'autre doit venir?"

Après que Bella lui ait jeté un coup d'œil, Edward soupira puis sourit et livra sa réplique. "Ouais, quelqu'un d'autre arrive."

"Cette baguette est pour Albus Severus," dit Bella.

Comme elle le soupçonnait, des regards vides convergèrent vers d'elle. "Qui?" demanda Tanya.

"N'est-ce pas le fils de Harry et Ginny?" demanda Alice, puis elle sursauta. "Attendez…!"

"Comme je l'ai dit..." Bella posa l'échographie à côté de la baguette. "Celle-là est pour Albus Severus."

Tout le monde se mit à crier, à s'embrasser et à faire la fête. Après qu'elle les eut embrassé tous les deux et pleuré un peu, Esmée renifla et sembla inquiète. "Tu ne l'appelleras pas vraiment Albus Severus, n'est-ce pas? Le premier fils était James Sirius."

Bella rit et enlaça sa belle-mère. "Ne change jamais, Esmée."

 **\- Deux mois plus tard -**

"Cette nana est adorable. Et folle. Sais-tu pourquoi son blog est plus populaire que le nôtre?" Bella fixaa son mari qui la regardait, déconcerté.

"Parce qu'elle est si mignonne?" demanda-t-il.

Bella plissa les yeux. "Oh, toi aussi? Tu la trouves mignonne…"

Il roula des yeux. "Bella. Je sais qu'elle est mignonne. Elle est adorable. C'est son truc. Flocon de neige le plus pur sur le web. Et en plus, tu sais tout ça. La raison pour laquelle je sais que tu sais tout ça, c'est parce que ces deux dernières heures, pendant que tu faisais un marathon des épisodes de vlog de Nerdy Nummies, tu t'es exclamée : "Seigneur, femme, arrête d'être un rayon de soleil.'"

Bella croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et regarda fixement l'écran de télévision. "Rosanna Pansino doit être la personne la plus solaire de la planète. Ce qui est génial. Je veux dire, je suis complètement sous le charme. Peu importe."

Son mari traître ricana. Bella l'ignora. "C'est juste que je suis enceinte et lunatique et je veux vraiment la tuer."

Edward hocha la tête, le visage sérieux. "Et c'est pour ça que tu l'as regardée pendant deux heures et de ton propre gré."

Elle fronça le nez. "Je dois regarder."

"Parce que..."

"Parce que je vais être maman!" Bella baissa les yeux vers sa taille qui ne cessait de s'agrandir. "J'ai besoin de savoir faire de la pâtisserie et si je dois pâtisser - et je vais le faire - je vais le faire pour les nerds. Normal."

"Oh, oui. Normal." Edward s'approcha d'elle sur le canapé et lui mit un bras autour des épaules.

"Tu n'as pas besoin d'apprendre à faire de la pâtisserie, Bella."

"Notre enfant va vouloir des petits biscuits," insista Bella.

"Je suis sûr qu'on pourra trouver les recettes sur Internet le moment venu. Sans avoir à supporter la Miss là-bas."

Bella soupira. "Elle est si gentille en personne." Elle gloussa. "Littéralement."

"Je vois ce que tu as fait." Edward embrassa tendrement son front. Il se pencha et appuya sur une touche de l'ordinateur portable pour que Rosanna Pansino et sa cuisson trop zélée disparaissent.

"On devrait peut-être régler des problèmes plus urgents avant de passer à la pâtisserie."

"Comme quoi?"

"Comme un prénom."

"Oh. Ça. Quelle est l'importance d'un prénom?"

"Quelqu'un n'a jamais vu _L'Histoire sans fin_..."

Bella réfléchit un instant. "Je n'aime pas le prénom Irène. Il ne se marie pas bien avec Cullen."

"Eh bien, on peut retirer ce prénom de la liste." Edward fit un mouvement de balayage dans l'air.

"Je vais te dire ce qu'on peut enlever de la liste."

"Quoi?"

"Luke."

Edward resta silencieux. Bella sourit. Elle le montra du doigt. "Ah hah!"

"Ah hah, quoi?" demanda-t-il.

"Tu aurais voulu l'appeler Luke si c'est un garçon. Espèce de gigantesque geek!"

"Dis-moi que tu ne veux pas donner un nom de geek à notre enfant?"

Bella sourit. "Bien sûr que je veux lui donner un nom de geek. Ce n'est pas le problème. Tu veux l'appeler Luke juste pour être infect."

"Cette remarque me déplaît."

"Oh, vraiment… donc tu ne veux pas le prénommer Luke parce que tu veux vraiment pouvoir dire, _'Luke, Je suis ton père_ '."

"Tout d'abord, ce n'est pas la citation exacte… et tu devrais avoir honte. C'est de l'amateurisme, Bella." Edward secoua la tête tristement. "Il dit seulement, _je suis ton père_. Pas de Luke dedans. Alors je peux faire ça à notre enfant quel que soit son prénom."

Bella le regarda de plus près. Il la fixa aussi, l'image de l'innocence. "Et Gotham?" demanda-t-il.

Elle plissa son front. "Quoi Beurk. Non. Pourquoi?"

"J'aurais une excuse pour mettre le masque Batman quand tu diras : "Gotham a besoin de toi."

Bella gémit. "A l'aide... j'ai épousé un geek…"

"Tu adores ça." Il lui picora les lèvres.

Des heures et deux batailles de nerfs plus tard, ils avaient les prénoms.

"Sébastian Anthony," répéta Bella.

"Sébastian car nous aimons tous les deux Sébastian Stan et Anthony pour Tony Stark. Donc, les deux Team Cap et Team Iron Man sont équitablement représentées, " déclara Edward, admettant d'un signe de tête à sa satisfaction.

Bella avait un sourcil levé. "C'est vrai. Ça n'a rien à voir avec le fait que ton deuxième prénom soit Anthony aussi."

"Loin de moi cette idée…" dit-il, en souriant.

"Donc Sébastian Anthony Cullen ou Rey Elizabeth Cullen. Rey pour notre héroïne préférée. Elizabeth pour ta mère." Et parce que rien d'autre n'allait avec Rey, ce qui leur plaisait à tous les deux.

Edward lui posa la main sur le ventre et elle mit sa main sur la sienne. "Bientôt," dit-il, la tête inclinée contre la sienne.

Bella sourit, un frisson de nervosité parcourant sa colonne vertébrale. "Bientôt."

…

28 days later : 28 jours plus tard mais il manque le r de later sur l'affiche ce qui donne 28 days late soit en retard de 28 jours.

Film sorti en 2002 réalisé par D. Boyle - Horreur et Science fiction apocalyptique


	20. Chapitre 20

.

 **CHAPITRE 20**

Le bébé dans le berceau à coté d'eux commença à pleurnicher et Edward et Bella gémirent. Puis Bella rigola. Et c'était un rire épuisé, genre bien bourré. Ils étaient tous les deux si fatigués. Elle tourna la tête vers lui et lui sourit. "On dirait que deux personnes dans cette maison ont besoin d'un changement de couche."

Edward pencha la tête, écoutant son fils. "Il fait comme ça quand il veut être changé?"

"Enfer comment pourrai-je le savoir?" gloussa-t-elle à nouveau. "Je ne le connais pas encore bien. Je ne l'ai rencontré qu'il y a deux jours."

Un sourire se forma au coin de la bouche d'Edward. Ce large sourire qui faisait mal. Il tendit sa main et attrapa celle de Bella puis la serra fermement. Elle lui sourit – fatiguée mais heureuse. Ils étaient parents.

Parents d'un fils magnifique dont les cris passaient rapidement de gémissement à 'Où êtes-vous… les pires parents qui soient?'

"Bien, tu t'occupes de tout ce qui se passe là-bas." Il fit un geste vague vers les parties inférieures de son épouse. "Et je m'occupe du petit."

"Tu veux dire que tu ne veux pas changer ma couche?" Elle fit la moue.

Il se retourna et posa un baiser rapide sur ses lèvres. "Je le ferai mais le médecin a dit de ne pas faire de bêtises pendant au moins six semaines, tu te souviens?"

"Ou c'est vrai. Et à un moment j'ai dû jurer que tu ne me toucherais jamais plus."

"Il y a ça aussi."

"Occupe-toi du petit."

Il l'embrassa une fois de plus et se leva du lit, se précipitant vers où leur fils était. "Hé Seb," dit-il doucement, prenant la tête de son fils avec précaution avant de le soulever. "Papa est juste là. Calme-toi."

Sébastian n'était pas décidé. Il agitait ses petits poings avec fureur pendant qu'Edward le couchait sur une couverture posée sur le lit. Il continua pendant qu'on l'essuyait et le changeait. Bella s'installa à côté d'Edward et posa sa tête sur son épaule. "Chut," murmura-t-elle, tout en baillant et en tapotant le ventre du bébé.

Pendant ce temps Edward rhabillait le bébé. "Voilà qui est beaucoup mieux." La grenouillère avait un stormtrooper avec les mots "Daddy's Storm Pooper " le petit chieur de papa. Bella ricana doucement dans son oreille.

A ce moment-là Sébastian s'était un peu calmé. Il était toujours grincheux même si Edward le tenait contre lui et lui caressait le dos.

Bella bailla de nouveau, levant la main pour caresser la tête du bébé. "Allez bébé! Tu es grincheux parce que tu es très fatigué. Il n'y a aucune raison de lutter. Tu es littéralement incapable de te concentrer alors je sais que tu n'essaie pas de rester éveillé pour regarder Netflix. Tes mains sont toutes petites, tu ne peux pas dire que tu vas jouer sur l'ordi tard dans la nuit, tu ne peux pas tenir une manette. Dors maintenant puisque la vie est encore ennuyeuse."

"Tu penses que sa vie est ennuyeuse?"

"Manger, dormir, caca. Et ce n'est pas comme s'il avait fait un repas gastronomique…" Bella se redressa, posant une main sur sa poitrine. "Ce truc n'a vraiment qu'une saveur."

"Hum. As-tu essayé de manger de l'ananas?"

Elle tapa sur sa jambe. "Aïe!" se plaignit-il. "Seb, maman est violente devant toi!"

"C'est cette grenouillère, ce qui est écrit dessus a été inspiré par un marchand de mort nazie. Tu le sais pas vrai?" Et Bella bailla à nouveau.

Edward embrassa sa joue. "Va au lit," dit-il en se levant, son fils en sécurité dans ses bras.

"Où vas-tu?"

"Au salon, regarder Netflix ou lui suggérer un film avec un petit terroriste sabotant les propriétés gouvernementales et tuant par millier."

"Edward Cullen si tu le fais regarder Star Wars pour la première fois quand je ne suis pas là, je te tuerai dans ton sommeil."

"Il ne peut rien voir. Et il ne comprend pas l'anglais."

"Mort. Par un sabre laser."

"Tu sais que ça ne marche pas les sabres laser? Pas ailleurs que dans la réalité de Star Wars." Il quitta la chambre.

"Et bien je te battrai à mort avec. Ça fonctionnera comme ça."

"Je te promets, c'est la façon dont ta mère me montre qu'elle m'aime." Il tapota le dos du bébé comme pour le rassurer. "Tu délires," fit-il par-dessus son épaule. "Retourne au lit. Tout ça n'est qu'un rêve."

Il l'entendit grogner mais elle ne le suivit pas. Pauvre chérie. La naissance de Sébastian n'avait pas été facile.

Edward alla dans le salon avec le bébé grognon et s'installa dans le rocking chair. Il releva les jambes et coucha le bébé sur ses genoux, se contentant de le regarder. Il n'arrivait pas à se départir de son émerveillement. Il était le père de ce petit bonhomme. Comment cela était-il arrivé?

Sébastian avait arrêté de se plaindre mais il ne dormait pas. Edward essaya de trouver des traits familiers sur son visage. Il ne se retrouvait pas mais il pensa que Bella avait peut-être raison concernant son nez. Il pouvait voir la similitude. Son nez.

Le nez de son père.

Edward ne se souvenait pas réellement de ses parents. Ses parents biologiques. Ils n'étaient qu'un flou aux confins de sa mémoire. Il était étrange de se demander si son père avait fait cette même chose, s'il avait regardé bébé Edward, à la recherche de lui-même et de sa mère.

C'était étrange de penser que son père aurait pu se demander, comme le faisait Edward actuellement, à quoi la vie de son fils ressemblerait. Il soupira, une étrange mélancolie s'installant en lui.

"Et si Seb... Et si…" Et si, quand son fils aurait un fils, il serait dans une famille totalement différente?

Edward secoua la tête et passa son doigt sur la petite paume de son fils. Il sourit alors que Sébastian bougeait. "Alors c'est ta vie, petit garçon. Je ne peux pas dire où tu vas finir mais je peux te dire ce dans quoi tu t'es plongé. Je suppose que c'est ta première histoire avant d'aller dormir? Dans une bande dessinée on pourrait appeler ça l'histoire de tes origines."

Il mit le bébé dans le creux de son bras et se réinstalla, commençant à se balancer. "Tu es né d'un policier déchu et d'un esprit beau, brillant et libre." Edward sourit. Il pouvait retrouver Bella dans la forme des lèvres de son fils et les mèches de cheveux bruns sur sa tête. "Ta mère, mon petit. Je peux déjà te dire que c'est elle qui possède les perles de sagesse." Ses lèvres se contractèrent. "Certes ce sont peut-être des citations mais elle sait comment tout mettre à plat. Tu sais qu'elle m'a attaqué à la première minute où elle m'a vu? Bien sûr tu ne le sais pas. Tout est nouveau pour toi."

Sébastian cligna des yeux, roula ses lèvres et fit des bruits de bébé. Edward prit cela comme un signe d'approbation puis il continua. "Et c'est là qu'est probablement la tragédie dans ton histoire. Tu vois maman et moi sommes quasiment des célébrités. C'est la faute de maman. Bon…" Edward grimaça. Bella et lui avaient eu beaucoup de discussions à ce sujet durant la grossesse. "Je suppose que c'est ma faute puisque j'ai couru vers un immeuble qui s'écroule. Mais nous n'en serions pas moins célèbres. Rien de fou mais nous avons des fans et des best-sellers. Ce genre de choses.

Je dirai que ce n'est pas ce que je voulais et ce n'est pas le cas. Mais je suis devenu flic pour aider des enfants comme moi. Je ne sais pas si j'ai déjà mentionné ça. Ton papa a été très proche de ne rien avoir de tout cela parce que c'était un enfant qui avait tout foiré." Edward se racla la gorge. "Quoiqu'il en soit, en fin de compte, j'ai pu aider un grand nombre de personnes après que je me sois rattrapé. J'ai monté une organisation caritative et ça plus les vidéos nerdy de ta mère qui font qu'on garde un peu les projecteurs sur nous. Ce n'était pas mon intention mais tu sais ce qu'on dit sur la vie…

Ça ne signifie rien d'horrible pour toi. Ça me rend nerveux – l'idée de te partager avec tout le monde. Il y a des gens qui ont une obsession malsaine avec nous et il suffit d'un seul…"

Edward secoua la tête et se força à souffler pour se calmer. Il ne voulait pas que son fils ressente l'anxiété qu'il éprouvait parfois… d'être si accessible. "Mais maman a marqué un point. Tout le monde sait que nous avons un bébé maintenant. Alors ils vont aussi être obsédés par toi. Et je ne veux pas que tu aies peur de venir à des événements avec nous. Alors probablement tu vas sûrement faire tes débuts à l'écran dans un jour ou deux.

"Si attirer l'attention n'est pas ton truc… ne t'inquiète pas. Il y a de très nombreux avantages. Sais-tu combien de grenouillères nerd nous avons?" Il siffla et sourit. Les paupières du bébé commençaient à se fermer. "Ton oncle Emmett parie que tu ne seras pas un nerd. Il dit que tu seras guindé comme eux et tu demanderas comment tu as fini avec des parents comme nous. Peut-être qu'il a raison. Mais jusqu'à ce que tu sois assez grand pour te défendre, tes vêtements vont botter d'énormes culs. Et ne me demande même pas ce que ta mère a prévu pour la Comic Con."

Insouciant, Sébastian s'endormit. Edward le berça un moment en silence, le regard fixe à nouveau. Après quelques minutes, il se leva et retourna dans sa chambre. Il installa soigneusement le bébé sur le lit entre sa femme endormie et lui. Il n'avait pas l'intention de s'endormir. Il voulait juste regarder sa paisible petite famille un peu plus longtemps.

Il ne fallut qu'une minute avant que Leah saute sur le lit et se mette en boule sur sa hanche. Il n'avait pas idée comment ça pourrait être confortable. Pour ne pas être oublié, Jake sauta sur le lit aussi. Il vint renifler le bébé, souffla son approbation sur les capacités de change d'Edward et se recroquevilla aux pieds de son petit maître.

En ricanant, Edward donna une caresse au chien puis au chat avant de poser sa main sur la taille de Bella.

Sa famille.

 **\- 6 mois plus tard -**

"Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu aies fait ça!"

Bella leva un sourcil vers son mari. "Excuse-moi ? Ça fait longtemps maintenant que nous sommes ensemble. En quoi cela peut te surprendre?"

Edward gloussa alors qu'il sortait leur enfant encore endormi de son siège-auto et l'installa dans sa poussette.

"Je suppose que tu as raison. C'est juste que tu as dû avoir beaucoup de mal à habiller bébé comme le Soldat de l'hiver. Ce n'est pas comme si c'était un costume commun."

"Allô? Ton fils porte le nom du soldat d'hiver, et Captain America est à Disney California Adventure. Comment ça ne pourrait pas être une condition préalable pour son premier voyage à Disney?"

"La plupart des parents veulent la première photo avec Mickey."

Bella agita la main. "Oublie Mickey. La chose la plus intelligente que Disney ait faite a été d'acquérir Marvel et Star Wars. Nos séances de photos incontournables d'aujourd'hui seront une photo avec Stucky et une avec Dark Vador. La dernière de préférence quand Seb est rouge betterave et qu'il pleure."

Edward la fixa d'un air horrifié. Elle le regarda innocemment. "Quoi ? Allez, viens. Vador peut faire semblant de l'étrangler avec la force."

"Ne t'inquiète pas, petit," dit Edward à son fils. "J'assure tes arrières. Je te protègerai du sadique Seigneur des Ténèbres auquel ta mère veut te soumettre."

"Vador n'était pas un sadique. "

"Il aime étrangler les gens. Je crois que j'ai vu ce porno."

"Maintenant, qui est le parent merdique? Parler de porno à Disneyland…"

Le temps qu'ils passent la sécurité, qu'ils montent et descendent du tramway et qu'ils se dirigent vers la place centrale, Sébastian était réveillé. Ils relevèrent la poussette pour qu'il soit assis et l'observèrent pendant qu'il regardait autour de lui les gens et le chaos. Il leva la tête en regardant. "Gah!" s'exclama-t-il.

"Oui. C'est vrai," dit Bella. Elle prit une photo de lui avec cette légende et l'envoya sur Insta. Leurs abonnés mourraient d'envie de savoir comment se passait la première visite de bébé à Disney.

En une minute, Seb fut décoré de boutons – 'Première visite' et 'Je fais la fête'. Il gargouilla et les piqua avec ses petits doigts, fasciné pendant qu'ils se promenaient dans California Adventures.

Après une brève dispute - surtout pour se venger de ses sarcasmes - Bella insista pour qu'Edward soit celui qui aille emmener Sébastian à la rencontre de Captain America. La femme à côté d'elle dans la file d'attente ricana en voyant ça.

"J'ai lu cette fiction."

"Quoi?" demanda Bella, pas sûre d'avoir bien entendu.

La femme rougit et pointa du doigt entre Captain America et le bébé Soldat d'hiver. " La Fanfic entre eux est vraiment quelque chose…"

Bella sourit. "C'est pour ça qu'on prend cette photo."

Les yeux de la femme s'illuminèrent. "Et vous avez lu les fictions de voyage dans le temps? Quand l'un d'eux redevient enfant et que l'autre doit s'occuper de lui jusqu'à ce qu'ils puissent trouver comment le faire redevenir adulte?"

"Oui!" Bella rit. "Bien que je préfère quand il s'agit du Destiel* et pas Stucky."

Elles bavardaient encore, la tête inclinée, quand Edward revint avec le bébé. Edward s'arrêta, regardant avec méfiance. "Tu as trouvé un geek…"

"Oui. Dans un Starbucks, dans une galaxie très lointaine…" Elle lui fit un sourire effronté en prenant son fils dans ses bras.

"Ou Los Angeles. Tu sais... L'un des deux."

L'étrangère sursauta. "Oh mon Dieu. Je pensais vous avoir déjà vus. Je vous connais!"

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils disaient au revoir à leur fan et se rendaient vers le coin des restos pour un repas.

Bella resta avec le bébé pendant qu'Edward mangeait mexicain et lui resta pendant qu'elle prit chinois.

Quand elle revint à table, Edward regardait quelque chose de l'autre côté de la table. Elle suivit son regard, apercevant un groupe hétéroclite d'enfants qui se dirigeaient vers le parc principal, suivi par deux adultes stressés.

"Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?" demanda-t-elle, en se tournant vers Edward.

"Rien. Eh bien..." Il hocha la tête en direction du groupe. "Ce sont des orphelins. Ou du moins, celle-là l'est." Il montra du doigt une petite fille aux cheveux foncés, grognant pendant qu'un des adultes ajustait sa prise sur son poignet.

Bella fit la grimace. "Une orpheline récalcitrante?" devina-t-elle. Ce ne serait pas la première fois qu'Edward se retrouvait dans un enfant en colère.

"Ouais. Elle fait de son mieux pour prétendre qu'elle ne veut pas être ici." Il soupira et regarda Bella droit dans les yeux. Il posa sa main, paume en l'air sur la table entre eux. Son sourire revint quand elle mit sa main dans la sienne et il lui serra les doigts. "J'avais l'intention de te demander quelque chose."

"Quoi donc?"

"On ne veut pas que Seb soit fils unique, hein?"

Bella sourit. Elle pensait savoir où ça allait. "C'est vrai. Deux enfants."

"Je sais que ce n'est pas le moment mais que penserais-tu d'adopter? Quand on sera prêts, je veux dire."

"Adopter un orphelin récalcitrant?"

Edward haussa les épaules. "Il y a beaucoup d'enfants dans le système. Beaucoup d'enfants qui ont besoin de parents. Je pourrais aimer un enfant qui n'est pas le mien biologiquement. Comme ma mère et mon père."

Bella se leva. Elle alla de son côté de la table et le serra contre elle. "Je dis, faisons-le. J'ai toujours voulu aller au Comic Con déguisée en Daenerys et mes enfants déguisés en dragons…"

Il ricana, en enroulant un bras autour de sa taille, tout en lui souriant. "Mère des dragons?"

"Exactement. Et nous en avons besoin de plus d'un. Mère _du dragon_ n'a pas l'air aussi cool."

"Alors on va le faire pour le cosplaying."

Elle hocha la tête et embrassa ses lèvres. "Et parce que je t'aime." Elle l'embrassa encore. "Et j'aime te voir comme un père." Et encore une fois. "Et d'accord, plus il y a d'enfants, plus il y de cosplayers. Allez!"

Il rit, prenant son visage entre ses mains. "T'es vraiment geek." Son expression devint tendre. "Je t'aime."

"Je sais."

 **FIN**

* Destiel est le slash entre Dean and Castiel dans les Fanfictions Supernatural fanfictions.

* * *

 _ **Merci à l'auteur de nous avoir donné la permission de traduire**_

 _ **Merci de nous avoir suivies une fois de plus**_

 _ **Et d'avoir commenté anonymement ou pas…**_


End file.
